The Lion and the Lamb
by keldoll
Summary: 50yrs after Edward left. Izzy is with the Volturi. The Cullens come to Italy and Edward asks for death. What will happen? LEMONS and pranking! Will Izzy and Eddie get back together? Who is Cassandra? Warning: detailed lemons. Not for kids!
1. Ch 1 Ryan and Caius

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL!! (Ryan is mine though!)  
STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST!!! I LOVE YOU!! XOX  
I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (he is soo fkn hot!)  
THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!!!

(**A/N**: The whole story will be in Izzy's P.O.V)

* * *

**The Lion and the Lamb**

* * *

Chapter One  
(Ryan and Caius)

* * *

I closed my eyes and lay down on his bed. I waited, nothing… What the hell? Why does he always have to fight me with this, I know he wants me.

"**Ryan?"** I questioned, opening my eyes and sitting up.

He was standing on the other side of his room gripping a chest of draws. I could see that he was trying to hold himself there. That wouldn't work; he wants me too bad. He was already bulging in his pants.

"**No Iz!"** he snapped, refusing to look at me.

"**No?"** I laughed.

"**No. I wont do this again and you can't make me."** he growled.

"**You'll just leave again, like you always do!"** he added, grinding his teeth.

"**You know I could make you Ry."** I said in a serious tone.

He looked at me with guarded eyes and gave me a warning growl. I chuckled, raising my hands in surrender.

"**Of course I have no need to do that. Look I'll even help you resist… I'll hold you back."** I chuckled again.

"**Because we both know that in the end you'll be begging me." **I smirked as I used my telekinesis to hold him in his current position.

I got up, slowly walked over to him and started placing kisses on his neck. He huffed in frustration.

"_**Izzy…"**_ he warned.

I ignored him and started sucking and grazing his skin with my teeth.

"**Stop!"** he growled at me and swallowed hard.

He is so close to giving in; he wants me so bad, I chuckled. I stepped back and slowly removed my long black trench coat, revealing my slightly see through, 3 ¼ length top with a black corset underneath.

I wore an extremely short black skirt that only just covered the tops of my thighs and didn't hide the clasps of my garter. I had on black stockings and black healed boots.

I watched as Ryan's eyes went wide and he moaned. I turned away from him, facing the bed and bent down to remove my boots, giving him the perfect view of my arse. My skirt was so short that he could see my blue lace panties.

I heard an animalistic roar come from Ryan and I could feel him fighting against my hold on him. That was just too easy, I laughed. I want to tease him some more.

"**Ok, ok! You win! Let me go!"** he rushed.

I slowly slipped my top up over my head and then got up on his bed. I crawled on my hands and knees into the middle of the bed, suppressing my laughter as I felt him increase his struggling.

"**IZZY!"** he yelled.

I ignored him and turned over onto my back. I started to stroke my hands all over my body; slowly I working my way down. I heard him gasp as I slipped my hand under my skirt and panties. I smirked and released my hold on him. He stumbled forwards because he had been pressing so hard against my hold.

I laughed and then moaned as my fingers brushed over my small bundle of nerves. Ryan pounced on the bed, pulling my hands up above my head and pinned them down.

"**Hey! I was having fun…"** I teased.

"**YOU!"** he growled then breathed in deeply, trying to control himself.

"… **should never have to do that yourself."** He said as he started trailing kisses down my neck to the tops of my breasts that were pouring out the top of my corset.

I lifted my knee up and rubbed it against his crutch. He hissed, quickly ripping the strings of my corset and tossed it to the floor. He ran his hands up my sides and cupped my breasts.

"**Fucking amazing…"** he smiled.

"**It's a shame you're such a bitch."** He added as his thumbs brushed over my already hard nipples, making me hiss.

"**I love it when you talk dirty to me Ry."** I moaned.

He leaned in to kiss me but I stopped him with a finger to his lips.

"**What do you think you're doing? You know the rules."**

I never kiss anyone on the lips… ever. He knows that. Ryan roared in annoyance and hungrily started sucking and biting at my right nipple while cupping and squeezing my left breast.

After a few minutes he switched over. I moaned and wriggled under him. Without stopping he used his knees to spread my legs and started to grind his hips against mine. I could feel his hard cock rubbing against my panties; the friction was driving me crazy.

I was panting and moaning so much now that Ryan was laughing. He bit down hard on my nipple.

"**Fuck!"** I hissed.

He bit hard on the other as well.

"**Please…"** I whimpered.

"**Please what?"** Ry asked, smiling down at me as he continued to play with my nipples.

**"I cant…"**

I moaned as he pinched both nipples.

**"…wait any longer." **I begged.

"**What do you want me to do Izzy?"** he asked.

Argh! So annoying! That is why I am never even tempted to have sex with him or any of the other stupid vampires around here. Just because I am all-powerful they assume that I want to be in control all the time, with everything, how wrong they are…

I hate to be the dominant one. I get so bored with it, that's why I always end up just getting off and leaving them; it's just not fun.

I wouldn't go any further with anyone even if they tempted me. I would only ever give myself, in that way, to Edward. My one true love, even if he doesn't love me back. That is something I would share with him and him alone. That will never happen though, he doesn't love me, doesn't want me. He never did…

I guess that is one experience I will never have.

It's been 50 years since I became a vampire. When I was changed I decided that I needed to be different, confident, strong… So I am now, I am a very different person. Bella was weak, undesirable… I go by Izzy now. I take what I want, do what I want and no one ever tells me what to do.

I ran my fingers over Ryan's lips.

"**You know what I want. Don't make me wait." **I ordered harshly.

I'm bored with this now. His eyes narrowed at me and he ripped my skirt off.

"**You're so wet…"** He groaned as he ran a finger down the middle of my panties.

He slowly pulled them down, throwing them to the floor with the rest of my clothes and a small 'fuck' escaped his lips. I smiled and closed my eyes, picturing Edward while enjoying the sensation of Ryan's tongue circling my clit.

Ryan slowly slid two fingers into me and began thrusting them in and out. He was good; I'll give him that. After a few minutes I was on the edge of my orgasm, when he suddenly stilled. I roared in frustration still panting.

"**What?!"** I yelled.

Ryan laughed and withdrew his fingers only to quickly thrust them back in and freeze again. I moaned loudly.

"**Why have you stopped?"** I growled, becoming very pissed off.

"**I'm just giving you a taste of your own medicine."** He smirked as he gave another thrust to keep me on the edge.

"**Every single time you get off then leave this is what I feel like." **He continued.

Was I supposed to care?

"**Fine! Whatever! Now just hurry up and finish before I make you!"** I snarled.

"**My pleasure."** He smirked again.

No, just mine I thought. I screamed as he gave one more hard thrust hitting my sweet spot whilst biting down on my bundle of nerves.

I moaned and groaned as a wave of bliss washed over me. I laid still for a minute to regain myself then jumped up and started picking up my ripped and discarded clothes. Ryan sat sulking on the edge of the bed looking at the floor.

I could see he was not happy, far from it. He was pissed. He growled and muttered.

"**I hate you."**

I laughed an evil laugh.

"**Thanks Ry, I had fun."**I teased him and then teleported to my room.

Teleporting is definitely one of my most favourite powers out of all the powers I have picked up in my years spent with the Volturi. As I was washing myself in the shower I felt a familiar tingle in the back of my mind.

It was the tingle I get when someone is calling for me in his or her mind. I concentrated on it, Aro of course.

_"__Aro, to what do I owe this honour?"_ I asked sarcastically, projecting into his mind.

Another cool power of mine, being able to have mind conversations.

_"Izzy my dear, I have some friends arriving shortly. Please join us in the throne room when you're done with… whoever it is this time."_ He chuckled.

"_Are you laughing at me Aro?"_ I asked as I got out of the shower.

_"My dear Izzy,"_ he crooned.

I quickly visualized my outfit and appearance for the day. I'm going to be different today, I decided on medium length straight black hair with red streaks. I made my side swept fright more red than black and gave myself a really sexy heart shaped face with well-defined features and plump lips.

I want to look older, 20 maybe 21. Bright red eyes, even through I refuse to drink from humans, because it matches my red and black theme. Dark smoky eye shadow with thick eyeliner, mascara and blood red lips.

I chose a sexy black garter and black stockings again with a red bra and panties set. I decided on a plain black singlet and a black mini skirt with red pin strips. I topped it off with a simple pair of red heals.

Aro's voice brought me back to reality.

_"… would I laugh at you?"_

_"Always."_ I replied as I walked over to my bed.

I picked up my black coat from the pile of discarded clothes that I had worn earlier and put it on. It is my favourite; I always wear it. I left it open and walked to the mirror.

"**Perfect."**

I smiled and teleported to the throne room. Now that I had showered, dressed and was out of my room, I put my physical shield up and it clung tightly to my body.

"**Izzy my child, perfect timing as usual. Our guests will be here at any moment now."**Aro beamed.

"**Showing me off again Aro?"** I joked.

Aro and Marcus booth laughed, I looked over to Caius and he angrily glared at me. The phrase 'if looks could kill' definitely comes to mind.

"**A word Izzy. Now!"** he snapped and walked out into the hallway.

I looked at the other two.

"**What? Did I do something?" **I asked Aro.

He and Marcus laughed even more.

"**I think it is more WHO you did than what Izzy."** Marcus joked.

Not again, I sighed.

"**IZZY!" **Caius yelled.

I teleported beside him.

"**Yes?"** I answered.

He slowly turned his glare on me and growled. Then he quickly grabbed my arms and shoved me against the wall. Of course my shield prevented his hands from touching my skin and stopped my back from hitting the wall but just the thought of it made me wet.

"**Who was it?!"** he growled.

"**That is none of your business!"** I snapped

This is getting so old. I felt his grip tighten on my shield and I wriggled, trying to get free. Well I wasn't really trying; I was too turned on. He was so rough and… forceful, I love it! I just wanted to make him think that I was trying.

**"You ARE my business! You. Are. MINE!"**

"**I AM NOT YOURS!" **I growled but I was silenced when he slapped his hand over my mouth.

I moaned against his hand and stopped moving.

"**I know you want me, I can smell it…"** he breathed deeply.

It was common knowledge to the Volturi that I have trouble with control. This is a total lie of course. I purposely pretend to be weak; it's always good to have a few tricks up your sleeve. So when my emotions are high I let little things slip, like my eye colour.

Whenever I get overly angry I change my eyes to red and make random objects explode. I was glad when I thought of that one because now everyone is careful not to piss me off in fear of being 'accidentally' blown up.

Now that Caius could tell that I am turned on I have to play it up a little. I made my eyes very slowly grow darker and darker until they were pitch black. I tried to turn my head and in a mock attempt to hide my eyes but Caius held me still with the hand over my mouth.

I looked at him with lust filled eyes and he smirked, pushing his body up against mine.

"**I can see it in your eyes. You can't fight it, can't fight me."** He added.

I moaned as I felt his rock hard cock press into my shield.

"**I will have you. You. Are. Mine." **

He looked down the hallway and sighed.

"**We will talk about this later."** He growled and then walked back towards the throne room. That was fun I thought as I stepped away from the wall.

That is why I can never do anything with Caius, I know that there would be a good chance I might not be able to stop myself. He knows exactly what buttons to press, how to play. I sighed and teleported back next to Aro and took my usual seat on the floor in front of his chair.

I always sat here, leaning against the front right hand corner of his chair. He liked it because it made him look like the boss-man but he knows that no one is the boss of me, we just let people assume. I just sat here because I want a front row view without the formalities.

Everybody here is too serious. I feel that it is my job to make this place more fun. I honestly don't know how Aro puts up with me sometimes. He does truly care for me; I am basically a daughter to him.

Just then Ryan walked in and joined the rest of the guard along the side of the room. I groaned as I smelt my arousal on him. The idiot hadn't even cleaned up, was he trying to get himself killed? Caius roared and stood up.

"**Ryan…"** he growled.

He took a step forwards and I immediately blew his chair into a million pieces then turned my eyes back to fiery red and glared at him.

Everyone looked at the scattered pieces of wood then to me. I felt Caius tingle in the back of my mind as he tried to stare me down.

"_Caius…"_ I warned.

"_Ryan?!"_ he screamed in my head.

"_He was just a bit of fun. You will not hurt him."_ I replied.

"_I will not allow this. We WILL talk later."_ He ordered.

**"Looking forward to it."** I growled out loud.

I made a show of taking a deep breath to calm myself and then materialized Caius a new chair. Aro started patting my head. He liked to play with my hair so I removed the shield from my hair but kept it tight on the rest of my body.

Aro chuckled, knowing that I had lowered my shield for him and started playing with my hair. I think he felt good that I trusted him enough to lower my shield for him. It really wasn't a big deal; I know that I'm untouchable even with it down. Not only am I powerful enough that no one could hurt me but I was safe here, they need me. I am the guard's number one priority.

"**I am not a pet Aro."** I muttered and he laughed.

"**Of course not child. I was merely admiring the new look. Perhaps you should have a name for this alias of yours."**Aro suggested.

Sounds like fun.

"**Genius Aro. Any ideas?" **I asked.

"**Cassandra."** Marcus smiled.

"**I love it! Ok everyone!" **I looked around the room.

"**I am now officially Cassandra. Cas or Cassie for short." **I giggled.

"**Now dear child, is there anything about yourself that you wanted to keep from our guests?"**Aro asked.

That's strange, why would he ask that? It's obviously nothing I need to worry about, the Volturi don't really know anything about me. I never shared my past with them; I like my secrets. I am a very private person; I like to be mysterious.

**"No Aro, why do you ask?"**

**"Oh they have a mind reader amongst them, I was just warning you. He doesn't require physical contact to read minds so we are all at risk. The coven would never have any intention to harm us but perhaps you should block our minds from him anyway."**

It can't be them, it just can't be.

"**Anything for you Aro. Tell me, who are they?"** I questioned.

"**The Cullens. The leader, Carlisle Cullen is an old friend of mine. He has a family of seven. I'm sure you'll love them, they're vegetarians like you."** He smiled.

I do love them that's the problem, they just don't love me. What should I do? Am I ready to face them? What if he is with someone? I quickly blocked everyone's mind and blocked myself from Marcus. He can't be allowed to see my connections to them.

"**I suppose you think mind reading would make a nice new power for me?"** I sighed.

And of course he'd be dying for me to get Alice's power. Aro laughed.

**"Yes dear, amongst others."**

Exactly.

**"But that is not why I invited them here, I miss Carlisle terribly."**

Was I really supposed to but that? He is probably just using both them and me. I concentrated on him and a white glow appeared around him. White meant good intentions towards me.

I sighed; I guess he's not just using me. This power was useful; it let me know who I could trust. I looked at Marcus who gently smiled at me while glowing white. I wasn't surprised when I looked to Caius and he was glowing bright red.

Black meant bad intentions; white meant good intentions, can you guess what red means? Yep! He wants me bad! I suppressed a giggle.

He glared at me and I looked down. I put on a sad face and bit my bottom lip. I tried my hardest to look like a child that has been caught doing something they know they shouldn't. I knew it would drive Caius crazy and it did. He growled at me and I laughed.

I looked up at Aro with innocent eyes and he smiled.

**"Don't tease him Cassandra, it's not nice."**

I smirked. I love teasing Caius. I have only been here a whole two minutes and I'm already bored. I think it is mostly the nerves. Well I haven't seen any of them in just on fifty years; it's reason enough to have some jitters.

Finally! I thought as I heard footsteps approach. The doors opened and there they were…

* * *

Like it?  
Let me know!  
Please check out my other story, The La Push Pack.  
Chapter 22 is now up!

xox kel...


	2. Ch 2 Kill me

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL!!  
STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST!!! I LOVE YOU!! XOX  
I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (he is soo fkn hot!)

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!!!

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER**

Finally! I thought as I heard footsteps approach. The doors opened and there they were…

* * *

Chapter 2  
(Kill me)

* * *

I quickly blocked Jasper; otherwise he would have been confused by all of the emotions coming from me. Do they know that it's me? Oh wait, I don't look like me, I'm Cassie today. That's good, this way is safer for me, for my heart. I felt sad to see them, hurt, betrayed but also love. I would always love them.

I reached out and took Edwards power. Well, I suppose it's more like copying than taking. God he looks horrible, nothing like what I remember. He looked seriously depressed.

_"Why did they have to drag me here? Cant they just let me die."_ I heard Edward think.

What the hell? Why would he want that?

_"Idiot! You are standing in front of the Volturi, just ask them to kill you."_

If it wasn't already my heart would have broken in two. I panicked and reached out for Alice's power, I had to know what was going to happen. He can't die.

_"Not now, later. When I am alone."_ He thought.

I blocked Edward from Alice's mind; I won't give him anything that could help him get what he wants. I was shocked when I was hit with a vision.

**_VISION_**

"_**Please kill me." **__Edward pleased on his knees in front of Aro._

"_**Why would you want such a thing Edward?" **__Aro questioned._

"_**She was my life and now she's gone. I love her. I left her to protect her. I was a fool and now she is dead because of me."**__ He said, breaking down into sobs._

"_**I can't live in a world where she doesn't exist."**__ He added._

"_**I'm sorry for your loss child but I care too much for Carlisle to take you from him. Now please, go back to your family."**__ Aro ordered._

_Edward appeared to think for a moment then he lounged at Aro. He screamed in pain but didn't fight back as Jane tortured him and Felix ripped him to shreds._

_**END OF VISION  
**_

Alice and I both gasped in shock, she definitely saw it too. The vision was blurry, not clear, not set. From what I remember Alice saying in the past, this meant the decisions of others could still interfere, change the outcome. I will change it, I will not let him die.

"**Carlisle my friend! It's been far too long." **Aro greeted, totally oblivious to all that just happened.

"**Indeed it has Aro. You remember my wife, Esme and our children."** Carlisle smiled.

"**Of course it's wonderful to see you all again."**

Aro smiled but then frowned.

"_Why do they all look so sad?"_ he thought.

**"Carlisle, if you don't mind me asking. Is something wrong?"**

Carlisle sighed and then nodded.

"**My family has suffered the loss of a family member, we are still morning." **Carlisle explained and glanced at Edward.

Is that why Edward is so sad? Did he find a mate then lose her? I should be angry or jealous but I'm just sad for him.

I copied Jasper's power and instantly felt strong pain, loss and guilt coming from everyone of the Cullens. I have suffered much worse than that but I don't wont them feeling that, its horrible. I pushed a strong wave of love on them and Edward growled.

"_I told him to stop messing with my emotions!"_ Edward thought as he glared at Jasper.

"_It wasn't me man! I swear!"_

I giggled and everyone looked at me.

"**Oh yes, how rude of me. I don't believe anyone has met my dear Cassandra." **Aro beamed.

"**It's a pleasure to meet you Cassandra." **Carlisle spoke as he walked forward, hand extended.

The entire guard hissed and growled at Carlisle. Caius snarled and stood up, glowering at him. Carlisle immediately froze and then stepped back. I giggled again, I couldn't help myself, it was just so funny. I mean seriously, this is Carlisle they worried about. Like he could even hurt a fly.

Aro laughed.

"**Sorry friend, we are very protective of Cassandra. She is our little gem."**

"_Why? She must be Caius' mate, he is the most protective of her. Why isn't she by his side?"_Carlisle pondered.

Damn that! I am not Caius' mate! Argh!!!

"**May I ask why? I assume it is because of her power." **He asked Aro.

"_Should we tell him Cassie dear?" _Aro thought.

I looked up at him in confusion. I guess I can hear through my own mental blocks. I smiled and replied in his head.

"_If you wish. You know that I love to show off."_

He smiled down at me kindly and then looked back to Carlisle.

**"We all care very much for Cassie, she is hard not to love. I suppose we are overly protective of her and she really doesn't need it. She has the power to copy powers."**

Everyone gasped.

"**She has no doubt already copied your three powers." **Aro chuckled.

"**And she has been collecting for about fifty years with us now. She is completely unstoppable." **Aro finished and started playing with my hair again.

"_Cassie!"_

I looked to Alice as she thought my name.

"_You can hear me! You saw it too, didn't you?"_ she asked.

I gave her a slight nod.

"_You have to save my brother! Please!" _she begged.

"_Cassandra."_ Edward thought.

I sighed and slowly turned to him.

"_You heard me before, didn't you?"_ he asked.

I nodded, making sure my face stayed emotionless.

"_Help me please! Kill me!"_ he begged.

IS HE FUCKING INSANE?!!! I heard all the other Cullens either calling me or just thinking about me. Rose of course was trying to decide if I was prettier than her. Emmett was asking if I'd have a wrestling match with him. It was all too much at once.

**"ARGH!!"** I screamed and clapped my hands to my head.

I mentally pressed the mute button on the voices. Play it up, I remembered. I made a few vases and priceless ornaments start flying overhead and continued to scream. I blew up a vase for good measure and then took a dramatic deep breath and let the rest fall to the ground.

None of them smashed of course, vampires remember? Quick reflexes. The guard were use to having to catch things for me anyway. How the hell does Edward put up with that all the time? Thank god I can turn it off.

The Cullens looked shocked and looked to Aro for an explanation.

"**Sometimes she has trouble with control."** He shrugged.

"**Are you ok Cas?!" **Caius fretted.

He was down on his knees next to me.

"**Chill Caius. Stress less."** I joked.

"**It was just too much, the voices, they were all yelling at me at once." **I looked to the Cullens and Carlisle apologized.

"**I'm fine now, I turned it off." **I said smiling at Caius, he nodded and then returned to his thrown.

"**You can turn it off?"** Edward asked.

"**Jealous much?"** I mocked and he growled at me.

"**Edward!" **Carlisle snapped.

**"I am terribly sorry Aro, Edward has not been himself lately."**

**"Understandable. There is no need to apologize my friend. I truly did not invite you here to cause trouble, I was actually hoping you would get to know Cassandra."** Aro laughed.

**"And perhaps rub off on her a bit, get her out of some bad habits."**

What bad habits? I glared up at Aro but he just smiled and looked back to Carlisle.

**"I thought that you would all get along well, what with you all being vegetarians."** Aro confessed.

**"Vegetarian?"** Carlisle questioned.

**"But her eyes…"**

**"Appearances can be deceiving."** I mocked.

The Cullens all stared in awe as I changed my eyes from red to gold, to black, to blue, to purple, to white and back to red again. I laughed.

**"I'm actually surprised Carlisle, I heard that you were always ever so polite and proper."**

He looked at me, taken back.

**"Didn't your father ever teach you that it is rude to talk about someone like they are not there? Or was killing vampires the only thing on his mind?"** I asked.

What are you doing, you idiot?! Are you trying to give yourself away? He looked to Aro who was just smiling and playing with my hair.

**"Of course, my apologizes Cassandra."** He smiled and we both laughed.

**"About time someone here learnt to take a joke!" **I sighed with a huge grin.

How I missed Carlisle. I looked to Alice, she was pleading with her eyes. Damn Pixie! I guess I have to deal with this sooner or later. I interrupted Aro and Carlisle's reminiscing.

_"Aro, please send them to their room but ask Edward to stay. He wants to see you in private."_ I spoke in his mind.

**"You must excuse me dear friend, I have a meeting in a few moments but we really must catch up. Please say that you'll stay for a week or two."** Aro asked.

**"We would love to stay Aro, thankyou."** Carlisle answered.

**"Wonderful!"** Aro clapped.

**"Ryan, please show the Cullens to their room."**

As they started to leave I cleared my throat.

_"Wait."_ I projected to Edward.

He looked to me in shock and then to Aro.

**"Oh, yes. Edward, a word please?"** Aro requested.

**"Of course."** He replied and smiled at me.

He really is an idiot if he thinks that I am going to let him die. Alice squeaked and looked at me pleadingly. I sighed.

_"He will be safe. I will not let anything happen to him."_ I thought to her.

She raised her eyebrows at me.

_"Alice, trust me."_ I urged and sent her a wave of reassurance.

She sighed and left, leading the others out. They were hesitant but followed Alice's lead. I decided to block Alice's visions while she was here. I opened my mind up to Edward's thoughts again.

He looked at me but this time there was no smile, just sad eyes.

_"Thank you."_ He thought.

I huffed and looked away.

**"I believe you wanted something Edward."** Aro questioned.

Edward walked towards Aro and Aro stiffened.

_"He is safe, stay where you are."_ I ordered the guards with my mind.

_"He wont touch you, he is going to beg. I have seen it, you will make the right choice."_ I thought to Aro as I smiled up at him.

He looked at me with a small smile and ran his hand through my hair once then nodded. Edward got down on his knees and begged.

"**Please kill me."**

"**Why would you want such a thing Edward?" **Aro questioned.

"**She was my life and now she's gone. I love her. I left her to protect her. I was a fool and now she is dead because of me."** He sobbed.

"**I can't live in a world where she doesn't exist."** He mumbled.

Aro thought for a moment, mostly thinking of what Edwards death would do to Carlisle and then decided.

"**I'm sorry for your loss child but I care too much for Carlisle to take you from him. Now please, go back to your family."** Aro ordered.

Aro and I looked at each other and I smiled.

"_You are a good man Aro."_

"_I don't want to hurt my family but I cannot live without Bella any longer." _I heard Edward think.

Me? He hadn't moved on! He does love me! I could cry I am so happy.

"_If I attack Aro they will have to kill me. I am lucky they even let me get this close. I wonder why?"_

"_Because I told them to, idiot."_ I answered in his mind.

He looked at me in shock so I just waved at him.

"**Did you forget that I can hear you?"** I mocked aloud.

"**I thought you were helping me?"** he asked.

"**You thought wrong."** I replied.

"_You will not die. I will not allow it."_ I added in his mind.

He growled at me and I stood up.

"_Watch me!"_

I saw intention to attack and stopped him with my mind just before he could move. I laughed as he tried to struggle free.

"**Telekinesis, cool right?"** I joked.

"**Let me go!"** he snarled.

I turned to Aro and explained.

"**He thought that if he attacked you we would kill him. Obviously I didn't give him a chance to test it out." **I said, smiling at Aro.

Aro sighed and shook his head.

**"Take him to the others Cassie."**

I teleported us both to the Cullens' main living room and the others all jumped in shock. Edward roared in frustration and stomped off to his room, slamming the door shut.

"**Don't be such a baby!"** I yelled at him.

"_Knock knock." _I joked to Aro in his mind, making him laugh.

"_Yes Cassie dear?"_

"_Is it possible to arrange for a watch over Edward? I know that he has a few stupid stunts planned, mostly involving exposure and I would be very annoyed if he succeeded."_ I asked.

"_I will organise it but please do tell Carlisle for me. I do not want him to think he has done something wrong. Tell him to see me later so that we can discuss it."_

"_Will do"_ I replied.

"**Thank you Cassie!"** Alice beamed.

"**I said he would be safe."** I shrugged.

I concentrated and blocked every mind in the castle apart from the Cullens. They would all have to be silent to Edward if I was going to keep the Cullens in the dark.

A few seconds later Demetri was outside the door and Felix was outside Edward's window. The Cullens looked confused.

"**Aro has asked me to inform you of a watch that will be placed here during your stay. My apologizes, I should have told you before they arrived." **I said to Carlisle.

"**Are we not trusted?"** he asked.

"**Damn, sorry again."** I smiled.

**"I was specifically told to make sure you know this has nothing to do with anything you have done. The watch is for Edward. They will be wherever he is."**

I laughed when I heard Edward growl and smash something in the other room.

"**Why Edward? What did he do?" **Carlisle questioned.

"**Alice didn't tell you?"** I asked.

She shook her head.

"**I was too worried, I was trying to see what would happen but SOMEBODY… has blocked me from getting any visions."**

I smirked at her and then turned back to Carlisle.

**"Well he-"**

"**KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT YOU LITTLE BITCH!" **Edward shouted, coming out of his room.

I was shocked. I had never heard Edward talk like that before. I quickly covered up my shock by smirking at Edward.

"**Edward! What has gotten into you?!"** Esme snapped.

I just laughed.

**"He tried to attack Aro."**

Everyone gasped and Edward glowered at me.

**"But that is not why he is being watched. He asked the Volturi-"**

Edward growled and crouched. I listened to his thoughts.

"_She will have to defend herself and then I'll surely die."_

"**- for death. Aro refused out of respect for you Carlisle but we believe that he will try to force our hand. That is why he is being watched, to ensure that that does not happen. If you go to Aro later he will discuss it with you." **I finished.

Esme broke into tears and Edward attacked. I let him knock me to the ground and laughed as he tried to bite my neck.

"**Did you really think it would be that easy?"** I asked when he sat up looking confused.

"**Is this a joke to you?! Why are you doing this to me?! Do you get a kick out of my pain?! WHY?!!!"** Edward screamed and then slapped me.

* * *

Like it?  
Any ideas on what should happn next?

xox kel...


	3. Ch 3 Torture and temptation

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL!!  
STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST!!! I LOVE YOU!! XOX  
I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (he is soo fkn hot!)

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!!!

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER**

"**Is this a joke to you?! Why are you doing this to me?! Do you get a kick out of my pain?! WHY?!!!"** Edward screamed and then slapped me.

* * *

Chapter 3  
(Torture and temptation)

I couldn't move, I was in complete shock. He slapped me! He actually slapped me! It obviously didn't hurt thanks to my shield but the insult was crystal clear. That arsehole!

I growled at him. He grabbed my arms just above the elbows and squeezed, waiting for me to fight back. I closed my eyes and tried desperately to suppress a moan. I love it rough like this, minus the slap, but I didn't want Edward to know he had this effect on me.

TRAITOROUS BODY! I felt my panties becoming damp.

"_Excited?"_ Edward thought to me and smirked.

"_Now there is an idea. Perhaps I could convince Caius to kill me."_

"_He wouldn't… I wont allow it!"_ I cut him off.

_"I don't think he would react well to me taking something of his…"_

I snarled at him. Damn it! I am not Caius' mate! I am so sick of this!

"_Got nothing to say? Guess I'm right." _He smirked.

"_It doesn't matter, you can't have me, I wont let you." _

Yeah right, just keep telling yourself that Izzy.

"_You want me, you wouldn't stop me and you know it."_ He smirked again and leaned down.

Oh My God! He is going to kiss me! I've waited fifty years to kiss him again but not like this. Not like this!!

"**Stop!"** I ordered and he froze.

I quickly teleported to the other side of the room and straightened out my clothes. Thank god for mind control.

"**I must be going now, I'm sure there is an angry king somewhere who is after a word." **I joked.

"**I am sorry about my son Cassandra." **Carlisle smiled.

He will be sorry Carlisle, don't you worry, he will pay for that. I cant physically hurt him… how can I punish him. The only thing that really gets to him is me, Bella. PERFECT! Punish him with what he is missing out on.

"**No it is me who should apologise, Carlisle. For what I am about to do."**

He looked confused.

"**Surely you do not expect your son to go unpunished for the insult that he just showed me?"** I asked.

Esme flinched.

**"Believe me when I say that I am a good person, I do not kill lightly. In fact I have only ever killed two people because they insulted me in such a way."**

So I told a little white lie. To be fair, they did insult me but I only killed them because they were disgusting beings that did horrible things to humans just for fun.

**"In your sons case however, I obviously wont allow death so he'll have to settle for torture."**

"**You can't make me hurt anymore than I already do."** Edward sneered but I could hear the sadness in his words.

Trust me, it'll hurt.

**"Actually Edward, this type of torture is specifically designed for you. I am sure that it will be quite affective."**

He snorted.

"**Designed by who?"**

"**Me." **I smirked and he glared at me.

"**Felix, Demetri." **I called.

Once they were by my side I spoke.

**"Guys, sit with Edward on the couch please."**

They walked over and picked Edward up off the ground. He didn't fight as they led him to the couch. I almost backed out, he was staring at me with sad eyes. How can I do this to the man I love?

"**You don't want to do this, I can see the pain in your eyes."** Edward whispered.

I ignored him and turned to Carlisle, he had a grave look on his face.

**"Don't worry Carlisle, I have no doubt that you will all enjoy this. It is highly inappropriate of me, I do have morals but this is necessary for Edwards's torture. I do apologise."**

I looked to Edward who looked confused then I sent a massive wave of love and lust at the three Cullen couples. Edward groaned and put his face in his hands as they barely even made it to their rooms before attacking each other. I laughed and sent another wave of lust their way.

I do love him but I'm mad as hell at him, he deserved this.

"**It's beautiful isn't it? They way they show their love for each other. Was she good?"** I asked.

His head snapped up and his sad eyes bore into mine.

**"Bella, was she good? Did you feel that special bond, that closeness, that 'two beings as one' feeling you get when you join with your true love?"**

Ok maybe I was being a bit harsh but he deserves it! He left me, he tried to kill himself, he attacked me, he slapped me! He snarled at me but his eyes weren't full of anger, just sadness, pain and loss.

**"No? That's a shame. I guess you'll never know that feeling."**

I watched as he broke down into sobs. I can't watch anymore! I can't believe I did that. I need to get out of here.

"_Once the others come back out, take up guard outside again. Call me if he leaves the room. Thanks guys!" _I put in Felix and Demetri's minds and they nodded.

I turned and left Edward to suffer the thoughts of his family's love for their mates with the false knowledge that he will never be able to have that. I decided to walk back to my room instead of teleporting this time. Should I tell them? When? How? Would they be happy to see me? Would Edward hate me for doing that to him?

I felt a tingle in my mind. Caius. I groaned.

"_Yes Caius?"_ I answered as I used Demetri's power that I copied to locate him.

He is in his room. I knew he would want to see me so I teleported to just down the hall near his room and continued walking.

"_My room. Now!"_ he snapped.

Three seconds later I knocked on his door.

"**Come."** He ordered.

I walked in and closed the door behind me. I couldn't see him. His study door was open so I walked over to it and found him sitting at his desk. He pushed his chair back slightly as I approached. Time to mess with Caius, my favourite game.

I held back a smirk as I walked around to him, sat up on the desk in front of him with my legs crossed and my foot resting on his chair between his legs. He groaned and his eyes turned black with lust.

"**You wanted to talk master?"** I said and put on an innocent face.

"**Later…"** he growled as he stood up and wrapped my legs around his waist.

**"Later when master?"**

I know how much he loves me calling him master. I guess it makes him feel powerful. He groaned again when I bit my lip and changed my eyes to black.

"**Much… later…" **he said and leaned in but I quickly teleported to the other side of the desk.

"**If that is your wish master."** I bowed.

**"Let me know when you… want me."**

I smiled as I turned and started to walk away. Before I knew it, he had grabbed my arms, pulled them behind my back then spun me around and slammed me against the wall. I could hear his heavy breathing as he held me tight, I couldn't move. Damn this is hot!

"**I want you now…"** he growled.

His grip on my arms tightened and he shoved me harder against the wall. I moaned loud. Fuck I am so wet. His hands started rubbing up and down my arms. How am I supposed to stop this?! I want it so much.

Suddenly I felt a tingle in my mind and I snapped out of my lust filled haze.

"_Demetri?"_ I asked.

"_Cas, he has been causing trouble, trying to provoke us, plead, bribe."_ He laughed.

"_Idiot."_

"_Yeah well he left his room, he's just gone into yours. I think he is looking for you."_

"_Thanks D, you and Felix can go now. Tell Aro that I said not to worry about it anymore. I'll sort him out."_

"_Sure thing, just watch your back Cas."_ Demetri warned.

Caius must have noticed my mind conversation.

"**Whoever it is, ignore them!"** he grumbled as he pressed up behind me.

**"Sorry Caius, got to run!"**

"**Cas no!" **he growled but I just laughed and teleported to my room.

"**Something funny princess?"** his perfect velvetly voice asked from behind me.

"**Yes actually."** I answered as I felt Edward press up against me from behind and snake his hands around my waist.

"**Tell me something." **Edward asked.

"**Anything."** I replied without thinking.

Way to go Iz… Edward was silent for a moment but then continued.

"**How did you stop me from kissing you earlier?"**

"**Mind control."** I giggled.

"**So you could make anyone do anything just by telling them to?"**

God he makes it sound so horrible.

"**I don't like to use it. It is wrong to take peoples choices away from them."** I spoke in a sad tone.

"**At least I know you weren't lying about having morals."** He stated.

Yeah I do, what happened to your morals? I thought, as he looked down at his arms a saw that he was glowing black. He is still trying to use me to get himself killed.

"**Why were you laughing before?"** he whispered.

I giggled again.

"**Caius was very upset that I left when I did."** I answered.

"**Are you not upset also?"** he questioned and began kissing my neck.

"**Nope"** I said, popping the 'p'.

"**Why not? You were clearly enjoying yourself." **He pointed out.

He looked to the mirror that was across the room.

**"Your eyes…"**

He breathed deeply.

**"…your smell."**

I so badly wanted to let down my shield and feel him against my skin but he was still glowing black.

"**A little too much."** I sighed.

He paused for a second before continuing to kiss and nibble at my neck.

"**Explain."**

"**If Demetri hadn't of called me to tell me about you I wouldn't have been able to stop myself." **I explained.

"**You wanted to stop?"** he asked.

I lent my head back onto his shoulder and sighed.

"**I have rules…"** I trailed off, closing my eyes.

"**Hmm..?"** he mumbled, urging me to continue.

"**Limitations I set for myself, lines that I refuse to cross."** I finished.

"**And Caius?"** he questioned.

Ah Caius…

"**Not my mate. Caius is the only one that temps me to cross those lines."** I explained.

"**How?"** he asked and I could hear the smirk.

He wants to know how to cross my lines so that I will be angry with him and kill him. What an idiot. I laughed.

"**He is very… tempting. He knows exactly how I like to play." **I answered.

"**And how exactly do you like to play?"** Edward asked in a seductive tone as he turned me around to face him and then pushed me back against the closest wall.

I moaned and then replied.

**"Rough."**

He hungrily kissed my neck and jaw. I was surprised when I noticed that he was now glowing an intense red instead of black.

"**Why the change of heart?"** I asked as I let down my shield and moaned at the contact of his lips to my skin.

He was shocked when he felt the change.

"**What…? Did you just let down your shield?"** he asked and I nodded.

I never mentioned my shield. How did he know that was why he couldn't bite me? Must have been a guess. It was kind of obvious.

"**How can you trust me after the way I've acted?"** he asked and went back to kissing my neck.

"**Your change of heart."** I smiled.

"**Mmm?"** he mumbled against my neck.

It tickled and I laughed.

"**A nifty power of mine, I can see intentions. Black for bad intentions…"** I trailed off and he froze.

"**Yes, you were black before. Don't worry; I'm not angry with you. You wanted to know why I trust you."** I explained.

"**Sorry."** He apologised.

He looked me in the eyes, thought for a moment, and then went back to kissing my neck.

"**What?"** I asked and he chuckled.

"**I'm curious. I'm sure that my intentions are still somewhat… bad. What colour am I now?"**

"**Red."** I answered.

"**Hmmm… red…"** he hummed.

I was curious too so I listened to his thoughts.

"_She is so hot, she is driving me insane! I want her, I NEED her! This should feel wrong. How can you do this?! You love Bella! She feels like Bella, she has the same electricity the Bella had. She is NOT Bella! This is not right, you shouldn't do this! Bella…"_ he thought.

"**What are your rules?"** he asked.

Damn he is so messed up. Should I be mad that he would be with someone when he is in love with me? No you idiot! He wouldn't do that, he knows that it's you! He can feel it just like you can. Tell him!

"**No kissing on the mouth. My pleasure only then I leave."** I answered.

"**You're serious? Why would anyone agree to that?"** he questioned in disbelief.

_"I would do that for her. Wait what? Here did that come from? No way would I be able to not kiss her. I want to so bad right now."_ He thought.

I laughed, at least I'm not the only one that talks to themselves like that.

**"There isn't usually any forewarning."**

"**That's mean…"** he teased.

I suppose it is.

**"My rules do not apply to you though."**

"**Oh really?"** he asked.

"**Mmm…"** I moaned as he nibbled at the tops of my breasts.

**"Well, do tell. Why am I an exception?"**

"**Those… rules,"** I swallowed hard as his hands started trailing up and down my sides.

He chuckled and I continued. Here goes nothing…

**"They were made to protect my heart. They are things that I will only share with my soul mate. There was only ever one vampire that I wanted to be with for eternity. The one that left me fifty years ago, back when I was human. He took me into the woods by my home, told me that he was leaving, that he didn't love me anymore."**

Edward gasped and stepped back.

"**He walked away that day and took my heart with him. I have been waiting for him to bring it back to me everyday since."** I finished.

"_**Bella?" **_

* * *

Let me know what you think.  
I always like hearing ideas.  
i need some help with what pranks  
she can pull on the others.

**_xox kel..._**

* * *


	4. Ch 4 Heaven

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL!!  
STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST!!! I LOVE YOU!! XOX  
I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (he is soo fkn hot!)

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!!!

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the wait guys. I picked up heaps of shifts at work and feel behind on the stories.

**LAST CHAPTER**

"**He walked away that day and took my heart with him. I have been waiting for him to bring it back to me everyday since."** I finished.

"_**Bella?"**_

* * *

Chapter 4  
(Heaven)

I closed my eyes and changed back to my normal appearance.

"**How?"** he asked as he fell to his knees.

"**I don't understand. Is this a trick?"**

I bent down and placed my hands on his shoulders, sending him a small continuous wave of love.

"**No tricks Edward. It's really me."** I whispered.

**"The day you… you left me…"**

I shuttered and he flinched.

"**I tried to follow you. I ran and screamed and cried but you didn't come back."**

No need to get upset. He is here now and he needs to know the story.

"**I ended up falling unconscious on the forest floor. When I woke up Victoria was there."** I said and a small rumble came from Edward's chest.

"**A mate for a mate, she said before she attacked me. She played with me for a few hours, trying to get me to scream but I wouldn't. Eventually Jacob came to save me-"**

"**Jacob?"** he asked in a bitter tone, cutting me off.

Oh, so now he is jealous, after fifty years. He'll know about the pack, he was there when the treaty was made.

"**Remember the wolves from La Push?"** I asked and his eyes went wide.

I'll take that as a yes…

"**He and I have… had,"** I corrected myself.

"**Been friends since we were born. Our fathers were close. I found out that he was a werewolf after I watched him kill Victoria. He ripped her apart and then burnt her but not before she bit me. He took care of me while I was burning and we talked about everything when I woke up. We hunted together and he explained the treaty to me but I knew that I had to leave. I had nowhere else to go, so I came here."** I finished.

I watched as Edward took everything in. He looked like he was in pain.

"**This is all my fault. I should never have left."** He cried.

I let go of his shoulders, standing up and stepped back until I was against the wall again.

"**Edward, why did you leave me?" **

I stopped breathing. Did I want to know? Would he do it again? I felt the venom pooling in my eyes. I noticed that he was now glowing pink. Pink? When did that happen? I have never seen pink before… hmmm… I wonder…

I concentrated on Marcus' power and saw a thick pink line connecting the two of us. Pink, true love… I let out a breath. It doesn't matter why he left; he loves me, that's all that I need to know.

"**Bella love, I'm so sorry."** He cried as he jumped up and held both of my hands in his.

"**Love, please understand. I was just trying to make sure you lived the life you deserved. A long and happy life, a human life. I wanted you to be safe. I was a danger to you. Everything about me, my family, my world, it would have killed you in the end Bella. It did…"**

I growled. He left me to live a happy life? How did he expect me to be happy without him?

"**Bella love, I didn't mean it like that. I love you. I always have. It has killed me to be apart from you. How could you have believed that I didn't love you?" **he asked.

"**I wasn't good enough, I didn't deserve you. It never made sense for you to love me." **I whimpered and looked down.

"_**You deserve the world."**_ He said so quietly that I almost didn't hear it.

He placed a finger under my chin and tilted my head up so that he could look me in the eyes.

"**Bella. You are my life. I cannot live without you. I love you. You and only you. **_**Forever…**_**"** he said and then his lips pressed softly onto mine.

"**Can you ever forgive me?"** he asked, his lips brushing against mine.

I already have…

"**Edward."** I said as I pushed him back slightly.

He looked as if that small gesture ripped his insides out.

"**I love you, always have and always will. You are here now, there is nothing to forgive."**

His eyes were filled with pure love. If vampires could cry he looked like he would be. His lips crushed back down on mine. This is not how I remember kissing Edward. This was a new kiss, a vampire kiss…

Our lips moulded together as one of his hands slid to the back of my head, pulling me deeper into the kiss and the other rested on my hip. His tongue traced my bottom lip begging for entrance. I fought feebly for dominance as I opened my mouth and our tongues danced together.

Edward moaned as I sucked on his tongue and knitted my hands into his hair. I need him closer. I need more. I yanked his hair back hard and he hissed.

"**Edward."** I growled.

"**I have been waiting for you for more than fifty years! I need you now! We can go slow later. **_**Please**_**, stop holding back!"** I angrily begged.

Edward smirked and then pulled my hair back so that I was looking to the ceiling but not as rough as I had to him. He started kissing my neck and jaw and then seductively growled in my ear.

"**Do you want to play rough?"** he asked

GOD YES! Say it out loud Izzy, you idiot! I tried to nod but he was still holding my hair so I couldn't. He chuckled and then softly tugged my hair more.

"**Do you want me to dominate you my beautiful lamb?"**

OH MY F-ING GOD!

"**If you don't give me an answer-"**

"_**YES!"**_ I squeaked.

I was already breathing heavily and I could feel Edward smirking as he kissed along my collarbone.

"**If it becomes too much you must tell me."** He said seriously.

I laughed.

"**Too much? I don't know the meaning of the word."** I mocked and shoved him so hard that he hit the wall across the room.

He growled and crouched, ready to pounce at me. I slowly pulled my coat off and let it fall to the ground. He pounced, shoving me hard into the wall. No shield this time but it felt good. I moaned as he ripped my singlet off and pressed himself tight against me.

His hands scratched down my arms and he bit my earlobe.

"**You will do what I tell you to."** He whispered.

I moaned again. Damn! So fucking hot! My panties are officially soaked. He stepped back and I groaned at the loss of contact.

"**Knees, now."** He ordered.

Fuck yes! I dropped to my knees, keeping my eyes locked on his. He slowly undid his shirt and tossed it aside. I liked my lips as he unbuckled his belt and he chuckled.

"**You dirty girl, you want to taste me don't you?" **he asked.

I shyly nodded and pulled down his pants. I gasped as his cock sprang free of his pants. Shit he is huge.

"**You're mouth, now. No teeth."** He warned.

I want to know what he tastes like. I quickly grabbed him and licked from the base, up the underside, to the tip of his cock. I took just the tip in my mouth, teasing him. He groaned and pushed himself further in my mouth.

"**Mmm… ah! Fuck!"** he swore as I began to suck hard, moving back and forth.

I used one hand to pump what wouldn't fit in my mouth while I played with his balls with my other hand. Within minutes I had him panting and groaning.

"**Faster, harder, more!"** he ordered as he leaned over me resting one hand on the wall and putting the other on my head.

Grabbing my hair, he used his grip to guide me faster. I could tell he was close, I could see the mussels in his stomach contracting. What would he do to me I wonder? I have to find out, I'd love to be punished… I grazed my teeth along his cock.

"**Bella!!!" **he screamed as he exploded in my mouth.

I licked and sucked him clean then smiled up at him. He was breathing heavily as he glared down at me. Whoa! Not the reaction I was expecting. I listened to his thoughts.

"_Fuck! Just Fuck! Amazing… No compliments though, she purposely did that, she needs to be punished."_

I smiled and his eyes flashed with confusion and then anger.

"_HEY! Get out of my head! That's cheating!"_ he screamed at me in his mind.

"**Says the mind reader…"** I muttered and looked to the floor.

"**Don't get smart with me Isabella."** He said as he grabbed my arm hard and yanked me up on my feet.

Oooh… using my full name… I am in trouble. I suppressed my laughter. He leaned close to my ear.

"**Come with me."** He ordered as he turned and walked into my study.

I followed and watched as he pushed away the chair and stood behind the desk. This looks like fun.

"**You've been a bad girl, you deserve to be punished. Don't you agree?"** he asked as he motioned with his finger for me to come to him.

Repent or not? Hmmm… NOT! I walked up to him and started rubbing my hands over his chest.

"**I think that **_**I**_** should punish **_**you**_** for being so fucking hot."** I purred and smirked.

"**Tut, tut, tut…" **he clicked his tongue.

In a flash he had me bent over the desk with one arm twisted behind my back. Fun, fun… I giggled.

"**You will learn your place my little lamb."** Edward spoke and I laughed.

"**Sure, sure."**

'SMACK!' He spanked me. Argh! God yes! I moaned. 'SMACK!' He did it harder.

"**Apologise."** He ordered.

"**Sorry master."**

'SMACK!'

"**What are you sorry for?"** he asked.

Fuck. Why was I apologising? I'm too fucking turned on, I can't think straight. 'SMACK!'

"**Answer me."** He snapped.

"**Giving cheek master?"** I said, making it a question.

"**Very good. You are forgiven this time but I will not be so easy on you if it happens again."**

"**Thank you master." **

Now it's time for some _real_ fun… I went to get up but he tightened his grip, holding me down.

"**I'm not done with you yet…"** Edward whispered.

'SMACK!' Damn, I am so excited now that I can feel my arousal dripping down my thigh.

"**Soon."** Edward groaned as he wiped my juices from my thigh and then sucked on his fingers.

"**You still have one more thing to apologise for."**

'SMACK!' This is fucking killing me! I need him now! What else did I do wrong? 'SMACK!'

"**Think hard…"** he said and I felt him press against my arse.

Shit, he is hard again… Rock hard! He must really enjoy spanking me. I groaned. WHAT HAVE I DONE?! We kissed, I sucked his- oh! Using my teeth!

"**I'm sorry for going against your orders, sorry I used my teeth."**

I suppressed a giggled but couldn't stop smiling lucky he can't see my face. I don't think I could wait any longer. All this spanking is getting me so worked up that I think I might actually spontaneously combust.

"**Please forgive me master." **I begged.

"**Good girl, I forgive you. You have handled your punishment very well. You're a fast learner, I am so proud of you. I think I will even reward you. Would you like that?" **he asked as he released my arm.

Fuck yes! About time…

"**Stand up, face me."** He ordered not waiting for my answer.

Well I suppose it was a stupid question. He raised an eyebrow and smirked at me. Hat was he planning now? He reached around me and unclipped my bra. Slowly, he slid the straps off my shoulders and my bra fell to the floor.

I watched his Adam's apple as he swallowed hard. I clung to him as he lifted me up and placed me on the edge of the desk. He bent down and took my nipple into his mouth and sucked hard.

I moaned and threw my head back. I pouted when Edward let go and walked away to retrieve the chair then pulled it over.

"**Lay down."**

"**Edward."** I tried to complain but he put his finger to my lips to stop me.

"**No. You will not talk and do not bother asking later, I will not be stopping until I decide that it is enough."** He ordered.

What does that mean? Edward put his hand on my shoulder and softly pushed me down on the desk. He very gently ripped my skirt off and stood above me, simply staring. I was left with just my panties, garter and stockings while Edward's eyes roamed over my body.

"**You are so beautiful love."** He smiled.

I felt the venom pool in my eyes. I know it is silly, I have been told that many times but this was coming from Edward, it was different. He quickly hooked my legs over his shoulders as he sat in the chair. I closed my eyes and purred as I felt him trail kisses along my inner thighs. He chuckled which sent vibrations up my leg.

"**These…"** he said as he kissed panties.

"**Have got to come off."**

I giggled as I teleported them off me onto the desk beside me.

"**Better?"** I asked.

"**Very nice."** He chuckled.

"**I'll be keeping those..."**

He groaned as he bent down and start licking and sucking my juices. It only took a minute because I had been so worked up for me to be riding out my orgasm. I moaned and groaned but Edward just continued. He sucked hard on my bundle of nerves and before I was done riding out my first orgasm I was hit with an even more intense second orgasm.

My body was uncontrollably shaking as I cried out but Edward placed his arms across my waist to hold me still. I had my hands threaded through my hair almost ripping it out as I tried to stay still. Now I know what Edward had meant earlier, he still wasn't stopping!!!

"**Edward please… please… too much…"** I moaned.

I've never felt like this before. He ignored my pleading and removed one arm from my waist then slowly started to push two fingers in and out of my dripping wet core. After several minutes of embarrassingly loud moaning, I screamed out as my third orgasm washed over me.

"_**EDWARD!!!"**_

I was up in the clouds as I vaguely felt myself being moved. I knew that I was lying on a bed and I could feel Edward kissing every inch of my body but my mind seemed disconnected from my body. I couldn't move or more that my mind just refused to let me.

"**How are you feeling love?"** Edward mumbled into my neck as he squeezed my hand.

I couldn't talk, still couldn't move. He climbed on top of me.

"**Love?"**

"**Mmmm…"** I managed to mumble.

"**You'll come back down to me eventually."** He teased.

I felt my legs being spread and I moaned. I don't think I can handle that again.

"**Edward."** I groaned softly

He chuckled but didn't reply. I felt him grind his hips against mine making me moan as my eyes shot open. I almost cried at what I saw. My very own angel smiling down at me with that beautiful crooked smile from all those years ago.

"**Oh Edward…"** I sighed and placed my hands on his cheeks.

"**I've missed you so much."**

He leaned down to my ear.

"**I love you Bella. Forever."** He sad then he lent back to look me in the eyes.

"**Forever?"** I asked.

I couldn't live through that pain again. He doesn't have a reason to leave this time. I will protect him this time round.

"**Nothing could ever take me away from you again Bella, not even you."** He promised and I felt him at my entrance.

"**This will hurt but I'll make it quick." **

I nodded and took in an unnecessary breath.

"**I love you."** He whispered and then quickly pushed inside me.

I gasped as he broke through my barrier and buried himself deep inside me. I pain was over fast and I rocked my hips desperate for any form of friction. Edward took my movements as an ok to continue and began slowly pulling almost all the way back out and then pushing back in again.

The feeling was better than anything I had ever felt before. As he started to pick up his pace I realised something. Edward was wrong all along. He had always said that we don't have souls but how else could I be here with him, in heaven.

I could feel him, his soul. It was beautiful… It felt like everything all at once. Only one thing could possibly make this better, make it perfect and I have the power to do it. I pulled down my mental shield and opened my mind up to Edward's thoughts.

"_Bella!"_ he gasped.

"_I can hear you, I can feel what you're feeling."_ He moaned and his pace speed up even more.

He could experience my pleasure, my happiness, my love, my bliss and I could experience his. We barely noticed as we came together, our heads were already in the clouds. We laid holding each other for what seemed like hours while our hearts and minds soared.

* * *

What do you think?  
I need some ideas for pranks to pull on the cullens  
and everyone else (they wont know that she is bella)

xox kel...

* * *


	5. Ch 5 Keeping the secret

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL!!  
STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST!!! I LOVE YOU!! XOX  
I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (he is soo fkn hot!)

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!!!

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER**

He could experience my pleasure, my happiness, my love, my bliss and I could experience his. We barely noticed as we came together, our heads were already in the clouds. We lay holding each other for what seemed like hours while our hearts and minds soared.

* * *

Chapter  
(Keeping the secret)

**"Edward."** I giggled as he kissed my neck.

**"Yes love?"** he murmured.

**"What are we going to do?"** I asked.

How will Aro take this? The Cullens probably won't want to stay here and I doubt the Volturi will be happy if I leave… I don't think we need to be worried about the Cullens being killed for exposure. If they hadn't have told me about vampires i wouldn't be here today. Aro won't worry about it, i wouldn't let them be hurt anyway.

**"About what love?"** he looked confused.

I laughed and changed my appearance back to Cassandra.

**"Oh… that!"** he laughed.

**"I'm serious Edward!"** I said, sitting up.

I wonder how long we could keep it a secret? I definitely don't want to tell the other Cullens yet. There are too many pranks that I could pull on them.

**"How much do they know?"** Edward asked as he sat up next to me and started kissing my shoulder.

**"Only my normal appearance. I go by Izzy now. They don't know anything about my past."**

**"Ok… do we tell them?"** he questioned.

**"I don't know…"** I sighed.

Edward looked deep in thought for a moment and then he smiled at me.

**"What do you see Bella?"**

What does he mean? I see him. I must have looked confused because he sighed and repeated himself.

**"What do you _SEE_?"**

Oh! See! He means a vision! I closed my eyes and looked into the future. I saw a flash of Aro and Carlisle hugging and then Aro gasped.

**"Isabella Swan…"** he muttered.

Oh crap! He'll work out that it's me from Carlisle's thoughts. Shit, I have to stop that! I have to do something! I'll have to confront Aro before that happens. Maybe he won't take it too bad… Another flash hit me, Aro and I in his office.

I opened my eyes and saw Edward on his knees in front of me. Damn! He must have gotten dressed while I was looking at the future.

**"Everything is going to be perfect."** I said then kissed him on the forehead and jumped up.

I visualized myself in the same clothes as before and smoothed out my hair. I'm sure people would get suspicious if I walked around with sex hair. I turned to Edward as he walked up to me with his arms crossed.

**"Baby I-"**

**"Love, its fine. I know you aren't going to explain it all to me, Alice never does either. I'm just angry that you have to put clothes back on, that's all. If it were up to me, you would never wear clothes."** He smirked.

**"Ah, but then every male in the castle would see me in all my naked glory."** I teased.

I smiled as his eyebrows crunched up and he huffed.

**"Fine. I guess clothes are necessary sometimes but when it's just you and me I want them gone."** He grumbled.

**"Yes master."**I said bitting my lip, knowing that it drove him crazy.

Seriously, why does everyone get turned on by someone bitting their lip? Really?

**"Just tell me what I need to do and I'll do it for you. I'll do anything for you love, besides I have a lot to make up for. Fifty years in fact."** He said looking sad.

This man is too good for me…

**"Edward,"** I started as I hugged him.

**"All I want is your love, nothing more."**

He squeezed me tight.

**"Since the day I laid eyes on you my heart has belonged to you. The day I went away I left it with you. It has always been yours and it will always be yours. Forever…"** he whispered in my ear.

I sniffed, trying to fight off the tears that would never fall. Edward must have smelt the venom in my eyes and he held me tighter.

**"My angel…"** I sighed.

He laughed and shook his head. I bet the idiot was thinking that I was his angel and he was some kind of monster. The fool, he never did see things clearly. I inwardly smiled.

**"I think we got a bit off topic."**

**"Yeah, ok. So you need to pretend that you don't know that I'm me."** I snickered.

**"Sure, so Cassandra?"** he chuckled.

**"I'm going to tell Aro that I'm not ready for you or anyone to know yet-"**

**"I thought that Aro didn't know."** Edward said, cutting me off.

**"He will once he touches Carlisle. You can't warn Carlisle or tell the others about me and you'll have to pretend to hate me still. We can have some fun with it."** I grinned.

**"I'll have to block you off from Jasper's power. You might be able to put on a good show but he'll know straight up that you're lying."** I explained as put the block on him.

I threaded my hands through Edward's hair and pulled him down into a kiss. After a few minutes I pulled back.

**"I have to go. You need to get back to your family."**

Edward sighed and then kissed my head saying a soft 'I love you' and headed for the door.

**"Edward."** I laughed.

He stopped and turned back to me.

**"Two things."** I said as I walked up to him.

**"First, I'm going to let you in on a little secret but you have to promise me that you won't abuse it ok?"** I asked.

**"Promise."**He replied with a confused look.

**"You already know that I can talk to people in their minds. Well, if someone wants to talk to me they just have to call out to me in their mind and I can sense it no matter where they are."** I finished and he grinned.

**"Remember, don't abuse it."** I warned knowing that he will most likely ignore my warning and do it anyway.

He nodded but continued to smile. Yeah I was right.

**"Second,"** I started and materialised an exact match of Edward's clothes in a folded pile on the bed.

**"You smell."** I teased.

**"Clothes are on the bed, have a shower before you go. Leave the ones you're wearing here and I'll get rid of them later."**

I watched as Edward smelt the air.

**"Why don't you smell like me?"** he asked, confused.

**"I'm gifted."** I smirked.

**"I can change my scent. Love you!"**I said and then teleported to Aro's office just as he walked in.

I put on a sad face as I sat in a chair with my back to the door, waiting for Aro to make his way to the other side of the desk.

**"My dear Ca-"**

Aro froze when he saw my face.

**"Iz, what's wrong?"** he asked quickly.

How was I going to get him to keep this secret? i need to be really upset.

**"Oh, Aro!"** I sobbed.

He was immediately in front of me holding my hands in his.

**"Tell me child."**

**"Do you love me Aro?"** I asked, my sad eyes piercing his.

His gaze drifted to the window where he could see the rain pouring down. That was another one of my 'control issues'. When I was sad I would use my control over the elements to cause rain.

**"Like my own flesh and blood."** He said as he looked back to me.

**"You truly are a daughter to me. Please tell me what is upsetting you so that I can fix it."**Aro pleaded.

I could see the bond between us using Marcus' power. He truly did love me, he would do this for me.

**"I had a vision."**

Aro nodded, urging me to continue.

**"Well, you know about my past…"**

**"I assume you are referring to the fact that I know absolutely nothing about it."**

**"For now."** I mumbled and lowered my eyes to the floor.

Aro put a finger under my chin and tilted my head up to look at him. His eyes were pleading for me to open up to him. After a minute of intense staring I sighed.

**"Aro, I had a vision. Tonight you will find out about my past, all of it. I need you to not tell anyone. Anyone Aro! Please do this for me."** I begged.

Aro nodded but didn't say anything. When I listened to his thoughts I found that he was very excited and curious about what he would find out but mostly he was concerned for me. Worried that someone had hurt me. He is definitely not going to be happy with Edward.

I gasped as Caius and half of the guard started calling to me in my mind.

**"Please! I'm not ready! Please, no one can know! Please Aro!"** I pleaded, hearing several vampires running down the hall.

I gave him one quick desperate hug and then teleported to the Cullen's room.

**"BOO!!!"** I yelled, making everyone jump.

It was the funniest thing I had ever seen, I couldn't help but roll around on the floor laughing. Why did I ever stop doing that to people? I smartly put my shield up in case Emmett tried some sort of revenge.

**"Emmett…"** I chocked out, gasping for air.

**"You screamed… like… a little… girl…"**

**"Shut up! I did not! Jasper lets just get back to the game."**

Everyone chuckled as they returned to playing the X-box. Carlisle looked at me questionably from behind a thick book. I smirked at him and raised an eyebrow.

**"One of those bad habits?"** He asked.

**"Bad habits? I don't have any."** I scoffed.

Now it was his turn to raise an eyebrow at me.

**"So I pull a few pranks here and there, doesn't everyone?"** I asked.

Carlisle just laughed softly and returned his attention to his book. I looked around, bored and spotted Edward sitting on the couch glaring at me.

**"What's your problem Eddie poo?"** I teased as I skipped over and joined him on the couch.

Immediately all eyes were on us.

**"You!"** he growled.

I felt him call to me in my mind.

_"Yes?"_ I giggled.

_"Are you trying to kill me?!"_ he thought to me, growling again.

_"You were just rolling on the floor in a fucking mini skirt! I almost lost control and took you right there on the floor in front of my whole family!!!"_

I giggled again.

**"What exactly about me bothers you Eddie?"** I asked aloud.

I quickly lowered my mental block and assaulted Edward with images of me kneeling in front of him bitting and clawing at his bare thighs. He growled extremely loud.

**"EVERYTHING!!! I HATE YOU!"** he screamed as he ran off to his room, slamming the door _again_.

I turned to Jasper and Emmet and shrugged, shielding my mind again.

**"I think he has some serious issues."**

**"You don't know what he's been through."** Jasper whispered.

**"Trust me Jasper, I know."**

Boy do I know! I felt it too. If Edward was in danger I would do anything to keep in safe, even if it hurt me. He just didn't understand…

**"Why are you blocking him from me?"** Jasper asked sounding suspicious.

**"You shouldn't have to feel all that. You have Alice, treasure that. Always"**

Edward called to me again.

_"You are giving too much away. They are all questioning how you know their names and that Alice is with Jasper. You should change the subject, distract them or they'll figure it out." _Edward suggested.

Hmmm… a distraction. I opened my mind and teased Edward again. I imagined him throwing me up against a wall, liking, kissing, sucking and biting every inch of my body. We weren't being quiet about it either. In my mind we were both snarling, growling and moaning extremely loud.

**"CASSANDRA!!! STOP IT NOW!!!"** Edward screamed and I heard a heap of smashing and crashing.

That room is probably trashed now. Carlisle looked at me in confusion. I smiled and tapped my forehead. He glance towards Edward's room.

**"No, Carlisle. She is just being a bitch."** Edward called out and I snickered.

**"Cassandra, do you know if Aro is free to see me. I've noticed that the guard is gone"** Carlisle asked, looking away from Edwards room to me.

**"Yeah, I'm keeping an eye on Eddie boy now. Hang on a sec and I'll ask Aro if you can see him Dr Cullen."**

_"Aro?"_ I projected to him in a sulky tone.

_"Yes Izzy dear? Is everything ok?"_ he asked, sounding very worried.

_"Cassandra."_ I reminded him.

_"Carlisle wants to know if you're free to chat."_

_"Ah yes. Tell him to meet me in the library, Cassie dear."_ Aro replied.

**"He is in the library. Would you mind if I walked with you Dr Cullen?"** I asked as we both stood up.

**"Not at all but please, call me Carlisle."** He requested.

**"You're not coming along to protect Aro from me, are you?"** He joked as we were walking.

**"From you Carlisle?"** I laughed

**"I doubt you even have it in you to curse at the poor man."**

**"You seem to know me well."** He chuckled.

**"Very well."** I confirmed.

**"And my family too."**

I nodded and smiled.

**"Mind if I ask how?"** he questioned as we stopped outside the library.

Not yet Carlisle, not yet.

**_"It's a secret."_** I whispered.

I used my telekinesis to open the door and winked at Carlisle.

**"After you."** I offered.

He smiled and didn't move.

**"Ladies first."**

**"Age before beauty."** I countered.

**"Hmm… you win."** He grinned and entered the room.

**"I always do."** I said as I closed the door behind us.

**"Ah Cassandra, how nice of you to escort Carlisle. I hope you behaved."** Aro said as he stared at me.

I listened to Aro's thoughts.

_"That's how I'm going to find out, through Carlisle. You knew him."_ Aro thought and I nodded as I sat down.

**"Carlisle old friend, come join me."** Aro spoke as he and Carlisle embraced like true brothers.

I listened as all of Carlisle's thoughts passed through to Aro. _'Isabella Swan…'_ echoed in Aro's mind.

**"I have to go."** I said quickly as I stood up.

**"Cassandra."** Aro called.

I didn't look up. I made thunder and lightening strike close to the castle to back up my need for Aro not to tell anyone.

**"Cassandra my child, I think you should go see Caius. He has been very worried about all of this weather."** Aro instructed.

He must be annoying Aro because of me.

_"I will not say anything. I suggest you keep my mind blocked at all times. Please cheer up my daughter."_ I heard Aro think.

I nodded my head but instead of teleporting I made myself invisible. I stopped breathing and completely cut off my scent.

**"I don't mean to pry Aro but is Cassandra Caius' mate?"** Carlisle asked as he and Aro sat down.

**"Ah, Caius… my poor brother. He does try. No Carlisle, Caius has no claim on her. Cassie's heart belongs to another."**

* * *

What does everyone think?  
How long will they be able to keep  
the secret? Keep the prank ideas coming!  
Next chapter will have lemons :)

xox kel...


	6. Ch 6 Rules

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL!!  
STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST!!! I LOVE YOU!! XOX  
I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (he is soo fkn hot!)

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!!!

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER**

**"Ah, Caius… my poor brother. He does try. No Carlisle, Caius has no claim on her. Cassie's heart belongs to another."**

* * *

Chapter 6  
(Rules)

Just as Aro finished, Ryan, Felix, Heidi and Demetri came running into the library.

"**Apologies Aro."** Demetri spoke as they all bowed.

"**Have you seen her? Is she ok? I've never seen the weather this bad." **Heidi rushed.

I slowly started to calm the weather back down. I smiled, thinking about how important everyone here was to me. I love them and they love me.

"**Calm down everyone." **Aro ordered.

By the time Aro began to speak again, the skies were calm with just light grey clouds blocking out the sun.

"**Yes, Cassandra was just here but she is gone now. She has a few things on her mind at the moment and is a bit down. Now I don't want you all pestering her, I doubt she will want to talk about it. Everything will work itself out, now go back to your duties."**

The four of them bowed again and left without a word.

"**What does the weather have to do with Cassandra?" **Carlisle questioned.

"**Ah, well. When she gets upset Cassie's control over the elements tends to slip. I suppose that the raindrops are her tears."**Aro replied.

Great so now they are going to gossip about my powers.

"_You're not bragging about me are you Aro?"_ I thought to him.

He laughed out loud and Carlisle looked at him in confusion.

"**Sorry Carlisle, Cassie is talking to me."** He said, tapping his head.

Carlisle laughed and sat back in his chair.

"_Not yet Cas."_ Aro joked.

"_You know I don't mind. I just wanted to ask you not to mention my ability to change my appearance."_

"_Of course child. I must go now, Carlisle is getting bored."_ Aro lied.

I looked over to Carlisle who had grabbed a book and settled back in his chair reading whilst waiting for Aro.

"_No he isn't, look, he's found himself a book."_ I giggled in my mind.

Aro looked to Carlisle and laughed. Aro frowned then sat up straight.

"_You never left did you?"_ he asked.

"_I love you Aro, truly I do. Enjoy your gossiping!" _I laughed out loud and then teleported to Edward's room, staying invisible.

I watched as Edward paced the room, I was going to speak but he pulled something from his pocket and sat down on the bed. I almost laughed as I saw him unfold my panties from earlier today. I listened to his thoughts as he lay down on his bed.

"_How am I supposed to pretend to hate her? I don't think I can."_

Edward brought the panties up to his nose and breathed deeply.

"_I need her. I can't believe I found her again. A monster like me doesn't deserve a second chance. I will never lose her; I'll never let her go. I need her in my arms. Mine…"_

I noticed him rocking his hips and saw his erection straining against his pants.

"_Mine. I have to take her, mark her… NO! STOP! Stop right there. She deserves better than that! You've got a lot to make up for. Now is no time for your selfish desires."_

"_Selfish desires? Do tell…"_ I thought to him.

Edward hissed and shot up off the bed.

"_Bella?! Where are you? How long have you been listening?"_ he thought in panic mode.

"_I'm hiding and I've been listening since before you stopped pacing the room."_ I answered.

"_Damn it! I'm such a monster! I'm sorry you had to hear all that."_ He sulked.

That man is so silly. He doesn't get that I am a vampire now.

"_**Edward."**_ I whispered aloud and he jumped, frantically looking around the room.

"**Am I going crazy?"** he asked.

I giggled and he looked in my direction. I slowly walked over to him and he gasped as I pushed him down on the bed.

"**I take it that invincibility is one of your powers then?"** he joked.

I teleported us to my room, better safe than sorry. I would hate if any of the Cullens found out before I've had time to pull a few pranks.

"**Bella, I want to see you." **Edward whined.

"**Yeah? Well I want to hear more about these selfish desires of yours."** I countered.

Edward groaned and then his eyes went wide in shock.

"**Oh no! You saw me, didn't you?"** he almost cried.

I laughed and then turned visible again.

"**Edward."** I purred.

"**I'm a vampire now too, a predator just like you."**

He looked at me, confused.

"**I want the same things you want."** I whispered.

I felt vibrations run through me as Edward growled and became even harder under me.

"**In fact…"** I said as I ripped his shirt off.

I want to mark him but I can't bite him, I don't want to hurt him. A tattoo! Perfect! I smiled and changed his appearance, giving him a small outline of a lamb right where his heart is. My heart swelled, it was perfect…

"**So the lion fell in love with the lamb…"** Edward whispered.

He closed his eyes and purred. A slight upwards curve played on the corner of his lips. I smiled and pressed my finger to the tattoo.

"**Mine."**

I felt Edward twitch under me. He likes me staking a claim on him…

"**My heart has always been yours."** He whispered with his eyes still closed.

He's holding back again…

"**Now the world knows it. You. Are. Mine."** I growled passively as I scratched my nails down his chest.

He roared and flipped us over. I knew he wouldn't be able to hold back for long. I need him…

"_Take me, I'm yours. Take me now."_ I thought to him.

He growled and started hungrily kissing and sucking all over my neck and chest.

"**Mine."** Edward whispered against my chest.

"**Mine!"** he said louder.

Fuck! Now I know how he felt. I have a sudden craving for him to bite me. I moaned as he grabbed my wrist and pulled it to his lips.

"**Mine."** He groaned, grinding his hips against me.

"**Do it! Here! Now!"** he snapped, pointing to the inside of my wrist.

I moaned loud as he started rocking his hips.

"**Bella. **_**You. Are. Mine. **_**If you don't do it now I **_**WILL**_** bite you."** Edward growled.

I smiled and put a small lions head outline on my wrist with the initials E.C under it. I could feel Edward's chest vibrating as he licked my wrist. He looked at me and smiled.

"**Mine."** He whispered and then crushed his lips to mine.

Within seconds all of our clothes were in shreds. Edward grabbed my hands, threading our fingers together and pinned them beside my head.

"**Bella."** He moaned, slowly slipping inside me.

I squeezed his hands tightly as he began to pick up pace.

"**Edward…"** I panted.

Edward's thrusts became rough and frenzied. I felt my stomach mussels tightening as my walls tried desperately to hold Edward inside me.

"**Close."** I tried to say but it sounded more like a moan.

I was gasping for breath in-between moans as I tried to hold off my orgasm. Edward's pace picked up even more and I struggled not to fall over the edge.

"**Scream for me Bella. Tell me you're mine."**

"**I'm yours, always. I love you."** I chocked out before my pleasure peaked and I let go, screaming loud.

"**EDWARD!!!" **

Edward slipped his hand down between us and started rubbing my clit, helping me ride out my orgasm as I continued to scream. After four more thrusts he grunted and I felt him explode inside me.

"**I love you my beautiful Bella." **He whispered to me as he held me close.

"**I love you too Edward, my lion, my love. Always…"** I promised.

How did I survive fifty years without this feeling? It's so perfect being in Edward's arms, I feel safe and warm and loved. I never want to move. As if reading my mind, Edward spoke.

"**If only we could stay like this forever. I never want you to leave my arms."**

I giggled and rolled over to face him. He only slightly loosened his grip and then tightened it again when I was facing him. If I couldn't teleport I'd be starting to worry about him ever letting me go.

"**I will always come running back into your arms, you don't have to be afraid of losing me. Anyway if I you don't let me go I cant give you your present."** I smirked as I pushed myself against his, already hard again cock.

"**Present?"** he groaned and pushed back.

"**It's a surprise. It's in the shower."** I smiled.

Edward raised an eyebrow at me and hesitated for a moment. He moved to get up and as soon as he let go of me I teleported into the shower. I changed my appearance into Bella. Not Izzy the vampire but Bella the human. I kept the tattoo but lost all of the perfection of being a vampire.

I'll never understand why Edward liked me this way. I turned the water on and closed my eyes, letting the water run over my face. I smiled and opened my eyes when I heard Edward gasp.

"**What do you think?"** I asked, doing a little spin.

"**I love it."** He growled as he stepped into the shower and pulled me against him.

I gave him a chase kiss and then grabbed the soap. Edward's hand slowly trailed down my arm to my hand.

"**I'm not done getting dirty yet."**

Fuck… I moaned as his other hand slipped down between our bodies and he started rubbing my clit.

"**Will you ever stop?"** I laughed.

"**Stop wanting you?"** he questioned as he pushed me back against the shower wall.

"**No, never."**

Edward picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"**Bella, I have some rules for you." **He said as he slid into me.

He groaned and rested his head on my shoulder.

"**Rules?"**

What sort of rules? This isn't a game, he is being serious…

"**The first and most important rule, no more messing around or even touching anyone but me."**

"**Like I would want anyone now that I have you."** I replied straight back.

"**Can you please move Edward? You're killing me here."** I complained, desperate for friction.

Edward chuckled and began thrusting in and out of me but excruciatingly slowly.

"**Second, you will not complain when I give you gifts." **

Edward smirked and I opened my mouth to protest but he cut me off.

"**Ah, no. No matter how many, how big or how expensive, you will accept them without complaint."** Edward stated.

Whatever…

"**Am I allowed to lay down a few rules?"** I asked, trying to keep my breathing even.

"**Sure but i reserve the right to make more rules."** He smirked.

Edward's thrusts became harder and deeper but remained slow. Damn this man is trying to kill me…

"**No secrets."**

"**I don't agree."** Edward replied quickly.

My heart sank, what secrets is he keeping? Does he not trust me?

"**Love, stop. I can see it in your eyes. I just meant that keeping secrets can be a good thing."**

Yeah right.

"**Like surprise gifts or romantic evenings or even pranks. Love, I've told you that I love you. You even have proof of it from your powers. I would only ever keep something from you if I was trying to make you happy." **He promised.

He was always careful with his words. I can see that hasn't changed but I'm smarter now, I heard exactly what he said.

"**I'm not a naive little girl anyone Edward."** I snapped and as much as it killed me to do it, I climbed off him and stepped out of the shower.

I grabbed a towel and began to dry myself off. I will not be treated like a porcelain doll again, I do not need him to hide things from me because he wants to protect me. I felt his hand on my arm and brushed it off.

"**Bella."** He growled and pushed me up against the basin.

"**Explain to me what just happened."**

"**I don't need you to protect me anymore Edward."** I growled back.

His eyes were boring into mine, he was breathing heavily.

"**Not that I ever said anything about your safety but whether you like it or not I will always try to protect you. It's my job to keep you safe, keep you happy, to love you forever."**

"**Surprise gifts I can handle, secretly planned romantic evenings I would love but keeping something from me because you think you are keeping me safe I will not allow."** I said and crossed my arms.

Edward moved one hand and pinched the bridge of his nose. Several minutes passed then he sighed.

"**Fine… But the same goes for you too."**

"**Fine."**

"**Anymore rules?" **Edward mocked.

"**One."** I smirked and threaded my fingers through his hair.

"**And that is?"** he whispered as he pulled at the knot of my towel and it fell to the ground.

"**Love me forever. Stay with me forever. Be mine forever." **

I rested my forehead against his and pressed my body to his. He hissed and held me tight.

"**That's more than one."** He said and then crushed his lips to mine.

His tongue traced along my lower lip and I moaned. He pulled back and smiled that beautiful crocked smile of his.

"**Fine… But the same goes for you too." **he repeated himself.

"**Always." **I promised and teleported us back to the bed.

* * *

Sorry it's taken so long guys.  
i hope you like it!

xox kel...


	7. Ch 7 Mine all the time

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL!!  
STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST!!! I LOVE YOU!! XOX  
I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (he is soo fkn hot!)  
Can't wait for new moon!

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!!!

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER**

"**Always."**I promised and teleported us back to the bed.

* * *

Chapter 7  
(Mine all of the time)

Edward's body pressed down against mine and he whispered in my ear.

**"Now my sweet little lamb-"**

He was abruptly cut off by a knock at the door. It was Jane. God how I hated her!

"**What is it Jane?" **I called out.

She hissed and I listened to her thoughts.

_"Stupid bitch. Why was I the one that had to come get her? Why couldn't the masters just do that freaky mind thing they do?"_

"**Dinner will be arriving shortly. Aro suggests that you and the Cullens go hunt now."** She said with disgust clear in her voice.

_"Animals! It's sick! Why Aro favours her over me is just ridiculous."_

Edward raised an eyebrow at me, waiting to see if I would retort. I laughed, getting her attention and then teased her.

_"He favours me because I'm special. You're old news Jane. Deal with it!_"

She stormed off down the hall and I reluctantly teleported over to the door. Edward grumbled but got up and walked over to me.

"**Did I say you could leave me?"** he questioned roughly.

I couldn't help but notice the small distance between us as well as Edward's tensed stance. He caught me frowning at the gap between us but didn't comment.

**"We should go-"**

I tried to tell him that we need to go get his family and get out of here. I can't stand to be around when they're feeding. But Edward cut me off.

"**I didn't give you permission to speak." **He pointed out.

I need his permission to talk? Is he seriously going all the way with this Dom/sub stuff? As much as I know I shouldn't be controlled in such a way it sort of felt good… weird. Do I apologise or stay silent? Maybe a compromise would be best.

"_I'm sorry master."_ I thought to him.

He's eyebrows scrunched up and he frowned. He looked unhappy. Did I upset him? Did I do something else wrong? Maybe I should have just shut up.

"**Master is what you call the brothers, it will not do. In private you will refer to me as 'my lion', when in public, just Edward but always with respect."** He instructed.

I nodded and he smiled, making me smile. _My lion_...

**"I want it to be like this all the time. I want to take care of you all of the time, I want to please you all of the time but most of all I want you to be mine _all _of the time. Let's just see how it goes and if you don't want this you can tell me."**

I liked this, it's strange but it feels right. I have a feeling that it would have always turned out like this. The way he treated me when I was human, he was always the one to make the decisions and it just felt right that way. I know everything he does, he does for me. He would even give up the reins and let me be the boss if that's what I really wanted. I felt happy, almost like a weight had been lift off my chest. He is here to care for me now, I will never have to be alone again.

**Mind dressing me so that we can go hunt?" **he asked.

I laughed and put him in fresh clothes the same as before. I changed back into 'Cassandra' and wore some simple grey trackies and a tight black singlet top. I looked into Edward's beautiful black eyes and waited, wanting to speak.

"**You may talk freely from now until after the hunt my beautiful lamb. You should take advantage of it while you can because when we're back I am going to see just how long you can remain silent for as I have my way with you."** Edward spoke huskily, biting softly on my ear.

Damn that beast that is my love! I will be aroused twenty four seven with him around. We walked back to the Cullen's room and I saw Edward frown as I changed my scent to hide my arousal. I smiled and opened the door for him. This was kind of fun.

As we walked in Edward had his hand on my lower back. It felt good, I liked knowing that he didn't want to let go of me. I came face to face with three very confused faces. Esme was on the couch reading, Alice and Jasper were cuddled up on another couch. I looked to Edward and he shrugged.

_"Tell them whatever you want."_

I decided to try and avoid the topic of Edward and I.

"**Whose hungry!"** I cheered.

Carlisle came walking through the door and hurried over to Esme, offering her his hand and pulled her up, placing a chase kiss on her lips.

"**Aro has suggested we hunt while they have their dinner. I, personally, would rather not be here while they eat." **Carlisle explained.

Rose and Emmett emerged from their room and everyone stared at Edward and I. Edward chuckled and everyone was gaping like they had seen a ghost.

"**Alright, lets go."**

Everyone moved towards the door but I laughed and teleported us all out into the forest. Edward was the only one that didn't gasp, being used to teleporting now. He smiled at me and sped off after his prey. The others all looked around in confusion but the went off to hunt.

I tracked down a brown bear and pounced. Emmett would love the bears here… My dinner was quickly interrupted by Edward. I heard him approaching but I was not prepared when he yanked me from my kill and held me to the ground. A snarl ripped up through my throat and I glared daggers at Edward. Why the hell would he come between me and my prey? Is he fucking crazy?

"**Stop!"** he ordered and I did.

My mouth shut, cutting of my snarls and I suppressed the rumbling growls in my chest. What the hell? I thought I was the one with mind control… I moaned as Edward attacked my mouth, savouring the blood from my kill that was still in my mouth the on my lips. After a few minutes he pulled back, still holding me down and smirked.

"**Yum."** He said licking his lips.

That was my kill! I growled and weakly attempted to struggle. Edward shot me a warning glare and I stopped growling and stilled. I guess he didn't like the growling… I suppose it's not 'respectful'.

"**Come. Let's go find you another bear. That one has gone cold now."** He said as he stood and offered me his hand.

How could I be mad at him? God, I'm so whipped. We spent the next few hours taking turns and watching each other hunt. We eventually decided that it was time to head back and I tracked down the others. Once everyone was back together I teleported us into the Cullen's main living room.

"**That is the best power ever!" **Emmett yelled.

Jasper and Emmett headed straight for the x-box, Alice and Rosalie went of into Rosalie's room and Carlisle and Esme cuddled up on the lovers seat. Carlisle had a book in one hand while he held Esme with the other. She had a laptop resting on her lap as she leaned into Carlisle's side with her legs draped over his.

I had an itching to pull a prank on someone, I listened in to everyone's thoughts for any ideas.

"_What is going on with Edward and Cassandra? I never thought Edward would get over Bella. I'm kinda pissed that he has. It was all my fault that we had to leave her. I wish I could get a feel on him, I wonder if he has true feelings for her…" _Jasper mused.

"_Something is clearly up. Edward hasn't even smiled since Bella and now he's laughing?! How can he do that to my little sister?!"_ Emmett silently fumed.

His little sister? Awww… Edward was smiling at me. He had heard it too.

_"What has happened to my son? He can't possible feel for Cassandra. Love comes only once for a vampire."_

Carlisle was confused but not unhappy. He wanted his son to be happy. I can't wait to tell them it's really me! I decided that I would mess with Jasper. I flooded him with happiness and made him feel like he was high. I cracked up laughing as he struggled to control it and ended up spreading it around to all the others. There were giggles and fumbling and hugging going on everywhere.

I was blocked from Jasper and when Edward grabbed my wrist and squeezed tightly, trying to stay in control, I blocked him as well.

"**I do not like people using their powers on me. I will let it slide this time love but it better not happen again."** Edward warned.

SHIT! The euphoric atmosphere has vanished and everyone stared in shock.

"_Fuck! I said that out loud, didn't I?"_ he asked.

I nodded my head and swallowed hard. His eyes were glued to my neck and he growled hungrily.

"_Maybe we should just let them assume that I've managed to tame you into some sort of sex slave or something. They don't have to know that it's you just yet if you don't want them to."_ He offered.

_"A sex slave? How dark of you. Thankyou though, I want to keep it a secret for a little while longer."_

He nodded and spoke aloud.

"**Not too long. Is there somewhere you should be?"** he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"_They will want to talk to me with you gone. It shouldn't take too long."_ He explained.

I nodded and looked to the floor.

"_I'll go talk to Caius, he's been annoying Aro over me. I have no clue what to say to him."_ I thought as I stood up from the couch.

Edward growled and jumped up.

"**I don't want you near him! He will not touch you! You are mine!" **Edward snapped.

Everyone gasped at his outburst and I stepped back slightly.

"_I will not let him anywhere near me, I am yours. But he is one of the ruling brothers Edward, I cannot simple avoid him."_ I pointed out.

"_What the fuck is going on here?!"_ Emmett's mind screamed.

"_He has claimed her… He still loves Bella. I know he does. He is going to break Cassandra's heart. This is not right…"_ Esme thought sadly.

She was the best mother ever. Always so sweet and caring. I missed her terribly when they left.

"_He is using her like the little slut she is."_ Rosalie mentally laughed.

Twin snarls come from both Edward and I as we glared at Rosalie. Emmett pulled her protectively behind himself and I turned to face Edward. His eyes we piercing into Rosalie's as she looked around Emmett.

"**Edward."** I said, trying to calm him.

"**Yes. I apologise love. Go to him but remember the rules. No touching, in **_**ANY**_** way. Do not let him lay one single finger on you. No one, and I mean _no one_ can touch you but me."** He warned and held out his hand to me.

I reached out to him and he pulled me tight against himself.

_"Sorry but I just got you back. You can understand why I'm a little protective."_ Edward apologised.

_"Protective? Possessive more like it. I understand and I actually really like it."_ I thought, smiling against him.

He placed a gentle kiss on my forehead and whispered.

"_**Never leave my side unless I tell you to. Not even a single step."**_

It didn't sound like an order, it was more like a plea. I love him so much. It hurts me to be apart too.

"**Go."** He said softly and pushed me softly towards the door with a hand on my lower back.

I nodded and headed for the door.

"_I love you Edward, forever."_ I thought to him as I opened the door.

"_I love you too my beautiful Bella. My heart belongs to you, always…"_ I heard his mental whisper as I shut the door.

I sighed. I love him so much… The brothers were in the thrown room. I teleported to just the outside the door and called Aro.

"_Are you busy Aro? May I come in?"_ I asked.

"_Of course Cassandra. You are most welcome to join us." _Aro replied.

He sounded confused. I opened the door and walked in. The brothers seemed to just be casually talking. Only the bodyguards were here, the rest of the guard must be off doing their own thing. Caius' eyes never looked away from me as I walked towards Aro.

"**What's everyone doing?"** I asked.

"**I'm bored."** I added.

Aro laughed. He seems fine now, I wonder why he sounded so strange before.

"**Just catching up on the latest news. Nothing very interesting.**"

"**Shame. You should learn to have more fun Aro."** I teased.

Ok now I really am bored. I miss Edward…

"**I'm too old for any of that child. Actually some of the guard were hoping to go to the beach, I'm surprised they haven't cornered you yet."** He smirked.

That's why Aro was my favourite of the brothers. He was generally cheerful and carefree.

"**Will you take them dear?"** he questioned.

"**Probably. I will have to ask…"** I trailed off.

Oops… Aro raised an eyebrow.

"**You don't need our permission for this Cas."** Caius said, his eyes still glued on me.

Aro cleared his throat.

"**I don't believe she meant us, brother. That would explain the almost timid tone." **he mumbled, mostly to himself.

Shit…

"_Umm… Edward. I messed up."_ I sent to him.

"_What happened? Where are you?"_ he replied intantly.

He sounded worried about me. I smiled.

"_Thrown room. I got halfway through saying I would have to get permission for something but stopped when I realised what I was saying."_ I explained.

I heard him mentally sigh.

"_Teleport me to the door."_ He instructed.

"**Cassandra?" **Caius questioned.

I teleported Edward to just outside the door and watched as he entered. Shit he didn't knock! That's not good.

"**Sorry for the intrusion Aro. I was just looking for Cassandra. Cassandra?"** he called to me.

I didn't know what the fuck was going on, I just stood there looking at Edward. His brows creased and he frowned.

"**Love, you **_**will**_** answer me when I call you." **

Fuck! I guess he wasn't hiding anything from the brothers then.

"**Yes Edward. I'm sorry."** I apologised and without thinking I lowered my gaze to the floor.

This really is coming naturally to me.

"**Come. My family wants to get to know you."**

_"You know how Alice is."_ he added.

"**Brothers."** Edward nodded and then put his hand on my lower back and led me out the door.

As soon as we shut the door Caius yelled.

"**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"**

"_So."_ I thought to Edward as we walked down the halls.

He snickered and squeezed my hand.

"**I HAD to see their reactions. _Priceless._"** He said with no remorse.

We both entered the Cullen's room with smiles and sat down on the couch. The room was silent as everyone gathered wordlessly. I made to pull my hand from Edward but he held on tighter and slightly shook his head to tell me no. I sighed and relaxed my body letting Edward pull me against him.

"**Spanish inquisition?" **I laughed and they all joined.

"**I'm sorry Cassandra, it probably does feel like that to you but we would just like to get to know you."**

I didn't really pay attention to Carlisle, I had realised the second I started laughing that I spoke without permission. I dropped my head instinctively and mumbled an apology, he stroked my arm reassuringly. Letting me know that it's ok, that I wasn't in truble.

"_Why is she apologising to you Edward? What have you done to her? I don't understand, you started to say something about being in control earlier. How far are you taking this?" _

Carlisle's thoughts were scolding.

"**She is mine Carlisle. She does what I tell her to. I don't see what is so hard to understand."** Edward spoke, shrugging his shoulders.

"**Edward…"** Esme sighed.

I felt a tug in my chest. It's my fault that all of this is happening. That Edward is arguing with his family. I should just tell them. I slid out of Edward's arms and quickly stood up. He hissed and stood up beside me.

"**What did I say about never leaving my side?"**

"_I'm sorry but you're fighting with you're family over me. I feel horrible, I should tell them but I just don't want to yet and it's killing me. Can we just get away from here please."_ I begged, pleading with my eyes.

"**This isn't your fault, don't blame yourself. They are usually more understandinng. When we decide to tell them, everything will work out. Don't fret love, I know just the place we can go."** He smiled lovingly.

"_Our meadow."_ He whispered in my mind.

Our meadow… Fifty years, I wonder how much it's changed. A huge smile spread across my face and suddenly all his family issues were forgotten.

"**I knew you would like that idea."** He said, placing a small kiss on my forehead.

"**I'm not sure when I'll be back Carlisle but I'll be safe with Cassandra here to protect me**."

Carlisle didn't look too convinced. Edward turned to me with a smile.

"**Is there anything you can do that will allow me to talk to Carlisle privately?"**

There were a few growls from the others but I ignored them and used Alex's power to cut everyone's senses off. Everyone but Carlisle and Edward gasped. I quickly reassured them.

"_Relax. I just used Alex's power so you couldn't hear. Don't move around or you'll end up walking through a wall without realising. It wont take long just stay still."_ I projected into all their minds.

"**Edward, we don't keep secrets in this family."**Carlisle said unhappily.

"**Yeah well it's not entirely my place to say so I thought it would be best that only you knew. You know how Cassie here can have mental conversations, well she explained to me that if you call out to her in your mind she will hear it and then open up a connection. It would be very annoying for her if the others learnt this and started abusing it. I just thought it would ease your mind knowing that we are in contact at all times and can obviously be back here in the blink of an eye."**

Carlisle's body relaxed and he nodded.

"**I suppose it would be annoying to have everyone yelling at you in your mind all the time."**

He smirked and looked at Edward. I giggled.

"**Thankyou, it does make me a little bit less worried." **Carlisle finished.

I stopped using Alex's power on the others and they all gave me very angry glares. I should probably try to make friends with everyone so that it's easier all round when they find out it's me. I looked over to Alice and smiled. Jasper hissed and I felt anger, protectiveness and suspicion coming from him.

"_Maybe we should save the meadow for another day, Aro said that some of the guard wanted to go to that beach. We should all go together."_ I suggested to Edward without moving my eyes from Alice.

He thought for a moment and then nodded.

"_Suggest it and see if they go for it. I would love to see you in a skimpy little bikini. And I'll love it even better when i get to rip in off you."_ He teased mercilessly.

I supressed a moan. That man is going to be the death of me! I decided to see how things would work out before asking everyone and looked for our futures. I smiled, happy with the outcome and spoke to Alice.

"**We're going to be best friends. Will you come to the beach with me and a few others from the guard?"** I questioned.

Jasper growled softly but firmly and stepped closer to Alice. I hit him with a wave of trust and he rubbed his forehead, trying to fight it.

"**I would never hurt her Jasper, never put her in any danger. Alice look."** I said seeing her wary expression.

I let her get a vision of us at the beach and she squealed.

"**Where did I get that swimsuit?! I saw it at a fasion show last week. It's not even for sale yet!"**

"**_That_ is why I know we will be best friends. You're going to use me for my power." **I laughed.

I concentrated on making Alice wear the swimsuit we saw in the vision. I opened my eyes and everyone but Edward gasped.

"**Yay! Ok, Cassie. Now do you and Rose then we can go."** Alice beamed, jumping up and down.

"**I'm not changing Rosalie."**

* * *

Sorry about the long wait guys.  
I got so into my other story that I  
slacked off on this one.

Hope you like it. Bossy, control, rought Edward  
makes me crazy! -drool-

xox kel...


	8. Ch 8 Rose being nice?

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL!!  
STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST!!! I LOVE YOU!! XOX  
I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (he is soo fkn hot!)  
I cant wait for New Moon to come out!!!!  
Nov 19th!!!

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!!!

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER**

"**I'm not changing Rosalie."**

Chapter 8  
(Rose being nice?)

Everyone looked uneasy. I laughed.

"**_Yet_. I have to go round up the others before we go anywhere. I was actually thinking of taking you somewhere first Rosalie." **I explained and the others all visibly relaxed.

I turned to Edward and smiled.

"_Can I take her to the garage and then round up the others? I wont be long."_ I asked and kissed him softly.

He held me tight and hummed against my lips and I could feel him smiling. I hid my frown when he pulled back and smiled down at me.

"**That's a wonderful idea. Hurry back to me." **he said and placed a soft kiss on my head.

I looked back at Rosalie and waited as she kissed Emmett goodbye. I could tell that she didn't trust me but she knew Edward wouldn't let anything happen to her. She nodded at me and I teleported us down to the Volturi's massive garage.

I didn't need to look around, I already knew exactly what cars were here. I watched her face light up as she took in her surroundings. Her eyes were practically gleaming.

"**You really do know a lot about us. You know that I love cars right?"** she asked excitedly.

I laughed. I have a feeling that things between Rose and I will be much better this time round.

"**Yes Rose, I know. Now, these three cars here."**

I motioned to the cars directly in front of us. My cars.

"**Are mine. Edward and I will take my ****Mercedes-Benz SLR, I'll let Alice take my ****Porsche Carrera GT ****and you can drive my Koenigsegg CCR. I'll have to keep an eye out for cops though, the Koenigsegg isn't exactly street legal."**

I laughed. I could see that she was about to burst with excitement.

"**You're going to let me drive the… **_**Koenigsegg?**_**"** she asked breathlessly.

"**I'm going to do one better."** I smiled.

She looked at me disbelievingly. I listened to her thoughts and almost cracked up.

_"Better? God! I would do anything just to lay one finger on that car and she is going to let me drive it! It simply can't get any better!"_

"**You have roughly thirty minutes to do whatever you want to my cars. I trust you wont defile them. Tools are over there."**

She gasped and after several seconds I began to worry that something was wrong with her. Suddenly she grabbed me in a hug and squealed. Squealing? That's so not Rose…

"**OH MY FUCKING GOD! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! THANKYOU! THANKYOU! THANKYOU!"**

I laughed and pulled her off me. This girl really was crazy for cars. I smirked at her.

"**Tinker away bitch, times a wasting."** I teased.

She smirked back. Nice and Rosalie are to things that just don't go together. Teasing like this seemed to make her much more comfortable.

"**Shut up bitch and get out of here. Don't make me suffer the embarrassment of drooling in front of you any longer."** she chuckled running over the wall of tools.

Ok, that's both the girls down. Just the boys and the parents to go. I decided not to teleport as I rounded the others up so that I could give Rose enough time with the cars. I made my way to the games room. That's were the majority of the guards spend their time. When I arrived I found Felix and Demetri battling each other on some stupid x-box game. They paused their game and turned to face me. I walked in and sat down on the couch next to Heidi.

Ryan was sitting in recliner by the fireplace with a book in his hands. He put the book down in his lap and stared at me just like the others.

"**I'm ok guys." **I assured them.

They all gave me a 'sure you are' look.

"**I mean it, really. So Aro tells me you guys want to go to the beach."** I smiled.

"**It's ok if you don't want to. We didn't realise you were upset."** Heidi said with a wary smile.

They think I'm sad. That's pretty funny considering that I've never been happier.

"**I'm fine guys, seriously. Anyway I've already organised it and the Cullen kids are going to come with us."**

"**Cool. How are we getting there?"** Felix grinned.

He loves it when I teleport, I think he's getting lazy because of me. He's so like Emmett. I should make them guys to know each other better, they'd get on so well. It'd probably be as easy as suggesting and challange between the two on x-box.

"**The traditional way this time. We're taking the cars. Oh and you have to remember to call me Cassandra."**

Felix groaned but they all agreed and we all left to get ready.

"**Meet you all in the garage in fifteen minutes!"** I called out before teleporting back to the Cullens room.

I walked over to the couch where Edward was sitting in just his blue and white board shorts. Damn he looks hot! He grinned and pulled me down onto his lap, burying his face in my hair. I giggled as he tickled my neck with his nose. His head snapped back and he looked at me in confusion. Something was wrong…

"**Something you want to tell me? Rule number one."** He asked.

Rule number one? No touching. I haven't. I tried to think what he meant. I remembered his words from earlier.

"_**No touching, in ANY way. No one, and I mean no one can touch you but me."**_

Does that mean girls too? I can't see why he'd have a problem with Rose touching me.

"_Rose."_ I thought to him.

He nodded and then spoke.

"**The rule goes for everyone. I don't mind her touching you obviously but I will always want to know what happened and why. Explain it to me, I must say I'm shocked."**

By now everyone was watching us. God, I hope they didn't take that the wrong way.

"**She got a little bit excited when I showed her my cars and said she could play with them. She hugged me and even squealed."** I smiled widely.

"**She hugged you?"** Emmett asked.

"**She squealed? That's so not like her."** Alice commented.

Tell me about it. So weird…

"_You look good."_ I told Edward.

He chuckled and hugged me tighter. Images of me undoing the ties of his shorts and slowly pulling them down to find him going commando underneath ran through his mind. I gasped and instantly became wet. I quickly hid my scent before the others could smell it but not before Edward could get in a deep breath. A grin plastered on his face and he nudged me slightly, indicating for me to get up.

"**How about you get dressed and we get going?"** he asked.

I closed my eyes and let my mind run through hundreds of different swimsuit designs. I settled on one that I'd seen from a victorias secret line. It was a black one piece, if you could call it that. It had four ties, one on each hip, one around the back and the last around the neck. The sides were exposed and the neckline dropped almost down to my belly button with a single strip of material that pulled my boobs together.

Needless to say, I knew Edward would love it. I opened my eyes to find Edward's bulging out of his head.

"_**Fuck!"**_ he hissed.

"**Edward!"** Esme scolded.

We all laughed, even Carlisle as Edward grumbled an apology to Esme not taking his eyes off me. Edward put his hand on my lower back and led me to the door. I will never get tired of that.

_"We need to go now before I change my mind and just drag you off to my room instead."_ Edward thought sourly.

I wouldn't mind.

"**Bye kids! Have fun!"** Esme called as we left the room.

When we reached the garage we found Rose with her head under the bonnet of the Koenigsegg.

"**Go away! I need more time!"** she cried out at us.

We all laughed. I looked to Edward with pleading eyes.

"_Permission to speak? I can't promise it will be clean." _I warned.

He nodded at me and I smiled.

"_Make it quick. That voice and those lips are mine. Made only for me." _He added.

"**Bitch get your arse over here, it's time to go."** I laughed.

Emmett shifted slightly but they all knew I was joking about calling her a bitch. Rose hissed but ignored me so I tried a different approach. I changed her into a sexy red bikini and got rid of the grease. She hissed and jumped back. She looked over at me then back to the car and back to me again. Her eyes were sad. I laughed.

"**I hope it's driveable right now or you'll be riding back seat with Alice and Jasper."** I teased.

She huffed and shut the hod, leaning against it with her arms crossed. She went to put the tools away and I stopped her. She will just get them out again later. I teleported the three sets of keys from my safe and threw Alice's at her. Her eye lit up almost as much as Rose's had done.

"**Porsche Carrera GT, smash it and I'll smash you. You know Rose," **I said turning to her.

"**I don't _have_ to let you drive my Koenigsegg." **I said swinging the keys around my finger.

The look on her face was hilarious! She looked devastated.

"**You owe me big time bitch and if you can get Emmett to keep his hands off you for any decent amount of time when we get back you can work on her some more."** I offered.

I threw the keys to her and a huge grin spread across her face. I actually feel really bad for Emmett, the poor boy will be missing out for a while. The others from the guard soon joined us and we all made our way to our cars. I lent against the drivers door of my car and smiled at Edward.

"**I'm driving."** he said smirking as he stalked towards me.

Secretly I wanted him to drive but what can I say? I'm horny and I want to be punished. I simply raised an eyebrow at him and crossed my arms across my chest, holding the keys tightly in my hand. He rested his hands on the car on either side of me and leaned in.

"**I said;**_** I'm driving.**_" He lightly growled.

I smiled at him.

_"I heard what you said Eddie."_

He so won't like the 'Eddie' jibe. I held back my chuckles. His brows creased and he slowly slid his hand up my arm and into my hair. I smirked at him and he pulled my head back by my hair, hard. His soft, wet lips brushed across my neck and he whispered to me.

"**I know what you are doing my bad little lamb."**

A shiver ran down my spin. My arms dropped to my side and I bit my lip. Forget the beach! He nibbled on my earlobe and whispered again.

"**I know what you want me to do. All you have to do is ask for it."**

My breathing hitched.

"**Say it."** He ordered and bit down on my neck, hard enough to make me go crazy but not enough to break the skin.

Oh god! I groaned. Fuck I need him!

"**Say. It." **he growled harshly.

Fuck! Just say it Izzy!

"_**Punish me."**_ I moaned.

Oh god! Everyone just heard that. Edward didn't respond and as much as I didn't want to sound desperate, I was.

"_**Please."**_ I breathed out.

The hand that wasn't holding my hair traced itself around to my lower back and pulled me tight against him. My body was trembling with need. I realised that I was getting nothing for now the second his hand started to leave my back and move across to my arm. He skimmed his hand down to mine and easily pulled the keys from my hand.

I couldn't find it in me to fight him anymore. He pulled back from me and I immediately despised the loss of contact. He didn't say a word as he led me around to the passenger side of the car, once again with his hand on my back. He opened my door and helped me in. I noticed him smirk at my guard friends who were in shock but quickly looked away so that he didn't know I'd caught him.

I wasn't angry, I could never be angry with Edward. I was just mulling over how needy I have become. I was feeling stubborn, I didn't want to talk to Edward so I projected the directions to Alice so that she could led the way.

"**You should be more careful of what you wish for my naive little lamb."**

Naïve? Edward spotted my scowl and explained himself.

"**I simply meant that punishment isn't something that is to be enjoyed. Why would you beg for it?"** he asked.

I asked, i didn't beg. Did I beg? I had a sudden feeling that he was right and that he really wasn't going to do anything that I would enjoy. Maybe the spanking was just him playing around. I think he really means business this time. Shit…

"_Too late for me to take it back?"_ I asked only half serious.

He chuckled and placed his hand on mine. We laced our fingers and he gave my hand a soft squeeze.

"**Oh love… I really can't refuse you when you beg like that."** He teased.

"_I could just use my mind control on you."_ I pointed out.

His smile turned into an evil smirk.

"**Try it and we'll just see how you enjoy your ****punishment for _that_."**

His voice was menacing and it caused a shudder of fear to run through me. My eyes narrowed at him and I listened to his thoughts. There were no words, just an image, a scene playing out. I was naked on the bed, I could see my body shaking and I was thrashing around quite a bit. Edward looked up at me from between my legs and smirked as his fingers continued to slowly thrust in and out of me.

"_**How does it feel love, to be on the edge all this time? It's been what? Eleven hours? Twelve?"**_ he laughed.

WHAT?! HE WOULDN'T!!! TWELVE HOURS?!!!

I began sobbing under him.

"_**Pease let me come… I can't… please! I'm sorry! Please Edward… PLEASE!!"**_ I whimpered.

Oh shit…

"**If you really need it so bad then you could always just use you're powers on me again. Do that and just see what happens when I get my control back, maybe well try triple the record. What do you think love?"**

Holy… fucking… shit… There is no way in hell I'm ever using mind control on him, ever!

"**What do you think love?"** the real Edward asked.

I looked down at my lap, took in a shaky breath and whispered.

"**You're not really going to do that to me, are you?"** I asked slightly scared.

He chuckled and evil chuckle and my answer was clear.

"**Oh love, talking without permission again? You really are asking for it aren't you? We are going to have so much fun tonight…"**

**

* * *

**

GOD! I LOVE WRITING THIS STORY!

**xox kel...**


	9. Ch 9 Two Roses

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL!!  
STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST!!! I LOVE YOU!! XOX  
I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (he is soo fkn hot!)

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!!!

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER**

"**Oh love, talking without permission again? You really are asking for it aren't you? We are going to have so much fun tonight…"**

* * *

**Chapter 9  
**(Two Roses)

The rest of the drive was quiet. He wouldn't really do that to me, would he? I hope not… all I know is that I am going to be extra careful about everything I do. I will not give him any more reasons to punish me.

"_Left just up here."_

I made a note to keep an eye on the weather, I had some light grey clouds blocking out the sun and had the skies calm and warm. I knew that if I forgot about the weather for too long that it would naturally drift and change, possibly exposing us to the sun. I can't let that happen.

The four cars all pulled up and everyone jumped out, Felix and Demetri racing down into the water. I rolled my eyes at them and waited. I am so not stupid enough to get out without permission. I don't really want to do much today, I just want to lay with Edward. I sighed.

I watched as Edward made his way around to my door. He opened it and held out his hand. A gentlemanly gesture, some things never change.

"**The sea awaits my lovely lady."** He smiled.

The two of us laid down our towels while the others all went swimming. I smiled as I felt Edward's arms wrapped around me from behind and he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"**I love you, you know that right?"** he asked seriously.

"_Yes, as I love you."_ I answered.

"**Everything I do, I do for you. Even all this new stuff."**

"_I know."_

"**If you're ever unhappy…"** he trailed off.

He is worried. Why?

"_I will tell you."_ I reassured him.

He squeezed me tight and then turned me around to face him. His hands gently held my face and he kissed me softly.

"**Please just have fun today. Do whatever it is you want." **He told me.

I don't think the public would appreciate what I want to do right now. Stop thinking about that Izzy! You'll get yourself all worked up.

"_Anything I want?"_ I smirked.

He smelt my excitement and chuckled.

"**Well not anything. I have no doubt that most of the things on your mind are actually illegal in public."** He laughed again.

He was right.

"**Ok…"** I mumbled and put on a sad face.

Edward laughed and pulled me in for a kiss. I threaded my hands in his hair and melted my body against him. I gasped when I felt his tongue slid across my lips, he quickly took advantage of my shock and deepened the kiss. His tongue twirled around mine and he explored my mouth. I moaned as he pulled my tongue into his mouth and sucked hard.

He pulled me down on top of him as he laid down on his towel. We spend the next hour lying in each other's arm. Whenever Edward wasn't kissing me he was either drawing circles on my skin or playing with my hair or even just staring lovingly into my eyes. Eventually the others all began pestering us to join them out in the water so we reluctantly got up and headed down to them.

"**So, Edward."** Demetri started.

"**I hear you're pretty fast."**

Edward laughed and smirked at him.

"**I've never lost a race. Interested in joining the losers list?"** he mocked.

D grinned and then shot a smirk at me. I searched the beach and surrounding area for any signs of humans and found only one. A small group of boys were nearing so I used my mind control and made one boy suggest to the others that they head to a local park, claiming that he knew they're be heaps of girls there.

I nodded to D, letting him know that the coast was clear. I kept look out as the two of them had a swimming race. Rose was lying out on her towel and the temptation to pull a prank was just too much. I made an identical towel appear beside Rose. I teleported beside her and changed my appearance and scent to match hers exactly.

"_I'm pulling a prank on Emmett, Rose. Don't freak out. I need your help." _I projected to her.

She opened her eyes and turned her head to face me. Her eyes went wide and she gasped. I put a finger to my lips to encourage her to keep quiet.

"_Since when can you change your appearance?"_

Damn… This was probably not the smartest idea. Ah who cares? They would have found out soon enough anyway, this will just speed up the process.

"_Um… since twenty years ago. Gonna help me out or what?"_ I smirked.

She smirked back and chuckled.

"_This is like his dream come true. You know that, right?"_

I nodded and just then Emmett came running up.

"**Rosie baby, Alice is…"** he trailed off, eyes shotting back and forth between the two of us.

"**What is Alice doing, sweetie?"** I asked, sitting up.

"**I… she… how… WHAT THE FUCK?!"** he yelled.

Rose and I both laughed as everyone came running up to us. My Volturi friends all laughed.

"**Cas can change appearances. You knew that, right?"** Heidi giggled.

It was silent for a while with everyone looking for some small detail that would give us away. We simply relaxed and watched Emmett stare dumbfounded. Edward and Demetri soon returned, with Edward winning the race and came up to see what was going on.

"_On the count of three say 'well done sexy, I knew you'd win' to Edward."_

We looked at each other and smirked.

"_One, Two, Three."_

"**Well done sexy, I knew you'd win."** We both congratulated Edward.

Edward smirked and nodded.

"**I always do."**

Emmett's face lit up and he looked to Edward. I listened to Emmett's thoughts.

"_You know! You can read their minds. Tell me which is which bro."_

Edward chuckled.

"**Not a chance, Em. This is too good to give away."**

"_Last chance. Tell me or I'm all over both of them. I can just imagine how good Cassandra's lips would feel around my-"_ Emmett began but Edward cut him of with a vicious growl.

I looked to Rose and we both smirked.

"_Bella. Shield, now."_ Edward growled in my head.

I put a large shield up that surrounded both Rose and I and mimicked Rose as she flipped her hair. This is fun… I saw Edward smirk and cross his arms as Emmett moved forward. Em walked into the shield and growled.

"**Sorry **_**bro**_**, but you didn't seriously think that I was going to let you touch my girl, did you?"** Edward chuckled.

Edward moved towards us and I removed the shield. He reached his hand out to me and helped me up.

"**Time to go."**

He smiled his perfect crooked smile at me as some very exciting images ran through his head. Emmett gasped and everyone looked to him.

"**I can smell… um… you smell like Rose, how can you do that?"** Emmett asked awkwardly.

I just laughed and changed my appearance and scent back to Cassandra. We all grabbed our stuff and headed back over to the cars. As I was walking around to the passenger side of the car Edward stopped me and pressed me up against the car.

My breathing hitched as he sucked on what would be the pulse point on my neck. We both groaned as he pressed his hips against mine. I reached down to stroke his hard on but stopped when he growled at me.

"_You don't get to touch until I say you can."_

That is so not fair! I grudgingly let my arms drop and did the only thing I could… suffer the deliciously exciting torture of his lips and hands roaming my body. His hands slid down my back, caressed my arse and then he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"**Jasper!"** He called out, sounding slightly short of breath.

He held me with one hand and used the other to throw the keys to Jasper. His hand was quickly back on my arse and he squeezed it, grinding his hips against mine at the same time.

"**Enough waiting. Take us back to your room."**

Thank god!

"_Izzy."_

I groaned and dropped my head against Edward's shoulder. I opened my mind up to Edward so that he could hear what was happening.

"_Yes Aro?"_ I asked.

Edward nodded in understanding and listened.

"_I need you and the guard in the thrown room immediately. We have guests."_

I sighed and Edward reluctantly put me back down on the ground. I checked the area for humans and when I was positive that the coast was clear, I teleported everyone and the cars back into the garage. There were several gasped, all from the Cullens. The guard however, was used to the abrupt change of scene and knew something was up.

"**Aro?"** Heidi asked.

"**Guests. Change and be in the thrown room in two minutes."** I ordered.

The guard speed off without question and I turned to face several very confused Cullen faces. I quickly changed myself into a simple little black dress and wore the traditional red cloak, open, over the top. Edward eyed my outfit suspiciously.

"**Do you normally wear that cloak?"** he asked.

"_No but I am trying to stay on Aro's good side after our earlier appearance in the thrown room."_ I smirked.

Edward sighed and brushed his fingers through my hair. He stared into my eyes, his filled with guilt.

"_It's impractical and not fair to you. I am sorry."_

What is he talking about?

"_It is wrong to make you ask for permission to use your own voice. Maybe we should make that rule only apply to times when we are alone. How does that sound to you love?"_ he asked.

I smiled and caressed his cheek. It didn't bother me but if it upset Edward then I wont be having that.

"**That sounds… **_**practical**_**."** I laughed.

"**I have to go see who these guests are. Do you mind waiting with your family? They look like they need some explanations."**

Edward nodded and kissed me softly.

"**Hurry back to me."** he said sadly.

"**Always." **I promised and teleported them all back to their room and myself to the thrown room.

I silently took my seat by Aro and waited. Nothing was siad as the guard entered shortly after me. As usual I lowered my shield and allowed Aro to play with my hair. I listened to the thoughts of the new comers as they made their way to us.

"**The Denali Coven?"** I questioned, looking up at Aro.

* * *

xox kel...


	10. Ch 10 The Denali's

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL!!  
STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST!!! I LOVE YOU!! XOX  
I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (he is soo fkn hot!)

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!!!

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER**

"**The Denali Coven?"** I questioned, looking up at Aro.

* * *

Chapter 10  
(The Denali's)

What the hell are they doing here? Have they done something wrong? God I hope not, I should let Carlisle know that they are here. Aro gave me a small smile and then kept his attention on the door, waiting.

"_How dare they?! They will pay dearly for what they did to Laurent. I will bring the entire Volturi down on them!"_

Whoa, someone is pissed. I wonder what happened. There was a sharp knock on the door and Aro directed two of the guard to open it. Four female vampires and one male vampire entered. I have heard a fair bit about Eleazar because of his link with the Volturi, the guard tell some very funny stories about him but I only know what Edward told me about the others. I can guess which one is Tanya. Blonde hair, fake smile…

"_Oh wow. Not as dark and creepy as I imagined. A little sunlight wouldn't hurt though. Get rid of that intimidating 'I rule the underworld!' thing they have going. Well, maybe its inrtentional."_

I groaned. Will listening to her thoughts lower my IQ?

"_Who is the little whore at Aro's feet? Disgusting."_ Tanya thought while sending a fake smile in my direction.

I sent her an equally fake smile back.

"_Who is the new addition? Are the rumours of a princess true?"_ Eleazar mused.

A princess? I'm no princess. I definitely don't want to rule. The brothers better not be planning anything… I'll have to ask Eleazar about these rumours later.

"_What are her powers? She must be a shield. I know she's something but I can't get a read on her. That has to be why she is so close to Aro, she is shielding him."_ Eleazar continued to contemplate.

"**Welcome Denali Coven. It is wonderful to see you again Eleazar. You have been sorely missed."** Aro greeted.

I tuned out the pleasantries between the brothers and the Denali coven and decided to see what new gifts I could copy. I knew that Eleazar had a gift as he had been in the guard. I reached out and felt his gift. A simple yet useful gift. I could now see that Kate was the only other member of the coven with a gift.

Kate's gift was similar to Jane's but where Jane needs eye contact Kate needs physical touch. Interesting. My mind began to wonder as the meeting went on. I think I should tell the Cullens soon. Emmett and Jasper were the only ones I really wanted to prank. I think I will tell Carlisle and Esme first. Alice wont be happy but I'm sure I can make it up to her with a new outfit everyday for like a decade or two. I accidentally laughed out loud.

"**Cassandra?"** Aro questioned.

"**Sorry Aro. My mind was in the clouds."** I joked.

"**Not literally I hope my dear."** Aro quipped.

Funny Aro. Very funny. Not…

"_Aro really seems to like her. I bet Jane is annoyed that she isn't Aro's favourite anymore."_

"_Annoyed isn't the word I'd use Eleazar."_ I thought to him.

A shocked expression appeared on Eleazar's face and he stared at me.

"_Perhaps I was wrong about the shield. A mind reader of sorts? Can you hear me?"_ he asked.

"_It would be impossible for you to guess, even with your power. I am _very_ talented."_ I smirked.

I turned to Aro and smiled.

"**Where are you manners Aro?"**I teased.

He looked at me confused and then clapped his hands.

"**Oh my dear you are completely right, where are my manners indeed. Eleazar, Carman, Kate, Irina and Tanya I would like you to meet Cassandra. The newest member to our big family."**

Aro knew not to make the mistake of classifying me as a member of the guard. He learnt his lesson the first time that happened. Aro in pink, not pretty.

"**It's nice to finally meet you Eleazar. I've heard a lot of stories about you."** I smiled.

Eleazar sighed and rubbed his temples.

"**The guard refuse to accept the truth that it was **_**fifteen**_** cows, not the fifty they claim and don't even bother asking how I snuck them into the thrown room, I will never tell."**

"_Not even if you read my mind."_ He added silently.

I knew it wasn't true. There is no way fifty cows could be snuck in here. I smiled. He was thinking of some very graphic images of Carmen to keep me out of his mind. I stopped listening before I saw the worst of it. I'll find out eventually.

"**I think you and me need to do some planning Eleazar, it's too boring around here."**

He laughed and smirked at me.

"**I think you might be a little out of your league. I've had hundreds of years more practice at this than you."**

Oh no, he did not. The three brothers and the whole guard groaned. Eleazar looked at Aro in confusion.

"**Please tell me he did not just say that."** Demetri sighed.

I slowly stood up and walked over to Eleazar. We stood face to face and I glared at him. He cowered back slightly and looked worried.

"**If filling the thrown room with cows is the best you can do then I'd say that it is **_**you**_** Eleazar, that is out of your league."** I snapped and then filled the room with as many animals as would fit.

The five new comers looked around at the cats, dogs, birds, horses, bears, snakes and even frogs in amazement. The guard burst out laughing and the brothers all wore disapproving looks.

"**Cassie. Get rid of them."** Aro ordered.

I reluctantly sent all the animals back to where I got them from and moved to stand beside Aro.

"_Sorry Aro, I just couldn't resist. Eleazar is very curious about me. He can't work out what my power is."_ I mentally laughed.

"**Lets just get to business shell we? Why have you decided to visit Eleazar?"** Aro asked.

Irina shocked us all by stepping forward and addressing Aro.

"**I made them come here Aro. I have a request."** She said, clearly trying to hold back her anger.

"_Watch her Iz."_ Aro thought worriedly.

Without showing any signs of having communicated with me, Aro nodded for her to continue.

"**There is a small village in Washington in which several werewolves live. I have recently found out that they killed my mate and I want revenge. I ask for your help."**

JAKE! No way in hell Irina! You will not lay a finger on him, no one will.

"**Werewolves?! I will go."** Caius quickly offered.

I couldn't stop the vicious snarl that ripped up my throat. I knew the eye thing intimidated everyone and I also knew that I had to get the situation under control. I could not let anyone go to La Push. I turned my eyes red and walked up to Caius. He quickly stood up and glared down at me. Brave but stupid…

"**No."** I snarled and made lighting crash loudly outside the castle.

Caius smirked at me and gabbed my arms.

"**You need to learn your place **_**my sweet**_**."** He hissed at me.

I gasped. Oh no… All anger was drained instantly from me. He wouldn't punish me for this surely. This wasn't my fault! He grabbed me!

"**EDWARD!!!"** I cried out, both mentally and out loud.

Caius' grip tightened and he smirked at me. I don't want to be punished. I couldn't live through twelve hours of that!

"_Bella! What happened?! Are you ok?! I'm almost there!"_

Seconds later Edward burst through the door and was immediately by my side. His eyes travelled from me down to where Caius' hands gripped my arms and up to Caius' smirking face.

"_**Get your hands of her." **_Edward said through clenched teeth.

_"I'm sorry Edward. I was angry; they want to kill Jake and the other wolves. I can't let them do that. He just grabbed me I wasn't thinking straight please don't punish me. I didn't-"_

His gaze instantly snapped back to me and he grabbed my face in his hands.

"**Shhh. It's ok my love. You did nothing wrong, you wont be punished. Now please, you know I can't stand him being near you."** Edward said looking pointedly at Caius' hands.

Idiot! That's the first thing you should have done. I pushed Caius back with my telekinesis and threw myself at Edward. He held me tight and turned to face Aro.

"**Sorry for the interruption Aro, I meant no disrespect. Cassandra mentioned werewolves?"**

"_Why is he holding her? He is supposed to be mine. I will have him. No one turns me down!"_ Tanya seethed and it took everything I had to keep quiet.

Edward stroked my hair reassuringly. He had heard her too. He listened to Aro explain the situation, nodding several times.

"_I don't see why I should be explaining this to him but I don't want a scene. Izzy obviously has a personal connection here, I'll have to talk to her privately."_ Aro thought.

"**My family have been aware of the Quileute tribe for some time now Aro. They are not werewolves or 'children of the moon' they are shape shifters that can turn into wolves at will. They are a peaceful tribe that want nothing more than to protect their people." **Edward spoke smoothly and confidently.

Shape shifters? I never thought of that.

"**You have meet them before and they did not harm you?"** Aro questioned.

"**Yes. Like I said, they are peaceful. They are exceptionally controlled and do not bite to multiply, it's in their genetics. They see that we share their respect for humans and leave us to live out our existence asking only that we stay off their land. I know that I have Carlisle's support when I request that they be left alone."**

Thankyou! Thankyou! Thankyou! I clung tighter to Edward as Aro pondered.

"_Everything will be ok love. I know he means a lot to you. Carlisle and I will do everything we can to prevent an attack on the wolves. Maybe you should speak with Aro though, I doubt he would ever consider doing something that would upset you." _Edward suggested.

"**We will have to speak with Carlisle. Get all the facts…"** Aro said mostly to himself.

I gave Edward a quick squeeze and moved forward, addressing the Danali coven.

"**You are all welcome to stay until this matter is sorted. Perhaps Edward can take you the other Cullens. I'm sure you'd like to catch up. Your room will be directly across the hall from them."**

My tone was polite but firm, they didn't dare argue. Edward walked up to me and gave me a soft kiss on my head then left with the Denali's.

"**The library."**

I nodded and teleported Aro and myself into the library, shocking Carlisle in the process.

"**I don't know if I will ever get used to that."** Carlisle joked.

"**At least I didn't scream boo this time."** I smirked.

Aro and Carlisle both chuckled.

"**Do you need me to leave Aro?"** he questioned.

I sighed. I really do miss Carlisle. Aro looked at me as if to say 'well? Does he?'.

"**Not at all Carlisle. There is actually something I need to tell you. Give me a moment to get Esme as well."**

Carlisle look confused and wary. I gave him a smile to try and reassure him.

_"Esme, are you free for a moment? I want to talk to you and Carlisle."_

I waited.

"_Cassandra? I don't quite understand but I'm assuming you can hear me? Carlisle is in the library, I'll go get him. Where do you want me to meet you?"_ She asked and I laughed.

A second later Esme was standing beside Carlisle with a very shocked face.

"**Oh! Well then… That is a much faster way to get around. Hi honey."** She said, giving Carlisle a quick peck on the check.

Everyone stood, waiting. After several seconds Aro cleared his throat and turned to me.

"**The floor is all yours my child."**

Great. How do I do this? 'Hey mum, dad. It's me Bella. Long time no see.' I took in a deep breath and smiled.

"**I need to tell you guys something and you can't tell anyone that you know**_**. Especially**_** Edward."**

Carlisle and Esme both looked wary but nodded for me to continue. I noticed them quickly hold hands. I must be scaring them.

"**Carlisle, remember how you commented that I know a great deal about you're family?"**

He nodded again.

"**Well that is because I've meet you all before."**

His brow creased as he tried to remember me. Of course he wouldn't remember me as Cassie. Would he be able to work it out? Esme gasped and ran at me with open arms.

"**Oh dear lord! My baby! Oh I missed you so much!"**

I smiled and squeezed her tight. I looked over her shoulder and saw a very confused Carlisle. I winked at him.

"**I missed you too mum."**

"**Oh Bella, what happened to you?"**

**

* * *

**

Awwwww....

I love writing this story!

xox kel...


	11. Ch 11 Unpleasant images

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL!!  
STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST!!! I LOVE YOU!! XOX  
I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (he is soo fkn hot!)

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!!!

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER**

"**Oh Bella, what happened to you?"**

* * *

**Chapter 11  
**(Unpleasant images)

I sighed.

"**A story for another day perhaps."** I offered.

I looked at Carlisle and I was shocked. If vampires could cry I think he might actually be. No words were needed. He held his arms out and I quickly moved to embrace him. We stood there for a good two minutes in silence. When it became clear that Carlisle didn't plan on letting me go I had to pull back. I gave him a shy smile and turned to Aro.

**"Jacob Black was my best friend when I was human. He was there for me throughout my childhood and he was there the day Edward and the Cullen family left me."**

I heard Esme soft sob and grabbed her hand, giving it a small squeeze, letting her know that it is ok. I continued.

"**He saved my life when I was attacked and even took me on my first hunt. Vegetarian, of course."** I added with a smirk to Carlisle.

He chuckled softly and whispered and almost inaudible 'that's my girl'. Aro nodded and thought for a moment. He flashed me a happy smile.

"**Well I guess that gives us an answer to Irina's request. I would like to have all the information though. I want to you to go speak with this Jacob Black or whoever is in charge and find out what happened with this Laurent before we tell her."**

"_Maybe a treaty is in order? I'll leave that up to you." _He added silently.

"**Take Carlisle and Caius. Assuming Carlisle doesn't mind and perhaps you can make my brother see that these wolves are not the children of the moon that he hates so much."** Aro smirked.

Carlisle stepped forward and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"**I'd be happy to help."** He told Aro.

"**Haven't changed one bit."** I smiled and jokingly shook my head.

Carlisle smiled happily at me and started to talk to Aro more on the situation. I moved over to Esme and she smiled lovingly.

"**My children said that you could change your appearance."**

I nodded and changed back into my vampire self. Her gaze travelled up and down my body and she moved close, her hands cupped my face and she sighed.

"**I always knew you would be a stunning vampire sweetie. My son is a very lucky man." **she said sadly.

"_Why hasn't she told him yet?"_

"**I don't know how."** I whispered.

I hated lying to her. Aro and Carlisle had stopped talking and were watching me with sympathetic expressions. I gave Esme a quick hug, blocked her and Carlisle's minds, changed back to Cassandra and headed for the door.

"**I have to speak to Edward and I'll let Caius know what's happening. I'll be ready in half an hour."** I said and just as I reached the door I teleported.

That would have looked cool. I opened the door to the Cullen's room and stood frozen at what I saw. My vampire mind saw every detail of the room but I could only focus on the image right in front of me. Dumb, fake arse blonde Tanya with her tongue down _MY_ Edward's throat.

Lighting stuck the grounds alerting everyone to my presence. Every single vampire in the room was staring at the scene on the couch in disgust.

"_How could she do that to him! How many times does he have to reject her before she understands?"_ Carman thought.

"_I wish I had of been able to see this, I could have stopped it!"_ Alice stressed.

The scene before me abruptly changed as I heard a thump from Tanya being thrown to the ground. Edward stood up and began yelling.

**"Who the fuck do you think you are? How dare you-"**

"_EDWARD! CASSANDRA IS AT THE DOOR!"_ Alice mentally screamed at Edward.

He gasped and turned to me. No. No, no, no! Oh god I did not just see that! I closed my eyes and shook my head but my perfect memory played the image behind my eyelids taunting me. I opened my eyes and Edward's gaze locked with mine.

"**Oh god, baby it's not what-"** he started and took a step towards me, holding out his hand.

I shook my head, stepping away from his advance and he stopped talking, pain and fear clear in his eyes. I can't… I have to get away. I need to calm down and think.

"_Wow. That worked better than I expected. Now she will run away and cry and I'll be here to comfort Edward. I'll take his mind off her."_ She smirked.

I noticed that Edward eyes darted to Tanya at the same time as mine and he growled a very menacing growl. Red flashed before my eyes as I glared at Tanya. I have to get out of here before I kill her. I gritted my teeth and took another step backwards.

"**No!"** Edward yelled, his eyes back on me.

My body froze against my will. Damn him and his stupid control over me. I will do something very bad if I don't get away from her now! Edward stood tensed his eyes were now burning into mine.

"**You will not run from me."** He ordered.

I sighed and looked down to the floor.

"_I can't be near her. I'll end up doing something that I will most likely regret later. I wasn't running from you. I couldn't if I wanted to."_ I explained.

I looked up at Edward and he stepped forward, searching for something my eyes. After a few minutes he sighed and his body relaxed. I cleared my throat and stood up straighter.

"**The others will be back in a minute. Carlisle, Caius and myself will be making a quick trip to La Push. I need to go tell Caius about our departure. We won't be gone long."** I said, never taking my eyes from Edward's.

His eyes narrowed at the mention of Caius but he didn't say anything.

"_Hurry back to me love."_ Edward pleaded with his eyes.

I simply nodded and teleported to Caius' room. I breathed a sigh of relief and knocked on the door.

"**What?!"** Caius snapped making me laugh.

That _actually_ made me feel better. He opened the door and glared at me. He seemed to study me for a second before moving to the side and motioning for me to enter. I never planned on going in but shrugged and went in away. It's not like I can't teleport the second I want to leave.

I made myself comfortable on Caius' bed and watched as his eyes turned pitch black. I laughed. Damn I love messing with him.

"**What do you want?"** He snapped.

I smiled innocently and curled a strand of hair around my finger.

"**Aro is sending us to La Push to talk to the shifters. **_**Just to talk Caius**_**."** I added sternly.

"**Just the two of us?"** he smirked as began stalking forward.

I quickly extended my shield around the bed.

"**I wouldn't try it Caius and no, Carlisle is coming too."** I warned, sighing.

He held his hands up in mock surrender, still smirking and then walked into his walk in robe. I could hear him getting dressed and rolled my eyes. I'm sure he thinks that I'm out here just wishing I could watch him strip. I almost laughed at the thought. I laid down with my arms behind my head and closed my eyes.

Can vampires throw up? My eyes snapped open and my stomach heaved. I ran as fast as I could into the bathroom and lent over the sink. Oh god… would I ever be able to close my eyes again and not see that disgusting -my stomach heaved again- I want to kill that bitch so bad! I growled and looked up into the mirror with a red tint clouding my vision and saw a very confused and wary Caius staring back at me.

I quickly turned my eyes a burning red and glared fiercely at him. It just felt like the right thing to do.

"**Time to go."** I snapped.

I shoved off the sink and stormed out of the bathroom. I moved to the door and waited. Caius grabbed his royal cloak, never taking his eyes off me and joined me by the door. I nodded and teleported us into the thrown room, Caius took his seat without a word. Only the guard was here, Aro must be on his way.

I quickly changed myself into tight, shiny black pants and a red v-neck top with a leather jacket. I wore hot red healed boots that came up to just below my knee. I felt powerful and angry today and felt the need to show it.

I ignored everyone's curious stares and stomped over to my spot beside Aro's thrown. Seconds later Aro and Carlisle entered, followed closely by the entire Cullen and Denali families. Great!

Tanya smirked at me and I snarled, making every inanimate object in the room explode. I wanted everyone to know how much I hated that bitch! The only sound that could be heard was the torrential weather outside. Edward eyes bore into mine.

"_I love you Bella, my sweet lamb, my love."_

"**Aro."** Caius spoke up.

**"I don't believe Cassandra should come. She is… _not well_."**

Was that just me or did he actually sound like he cared? I must be going crazy or something! Caius showed Aro what he saw earlier and Aro sighed. I rolled my eyes at the brothers and kept a watchful eye on Tanya. Her eyes suddenly flashed to Edward and she licked her lips.

"_**You are lighting your own fiery death Tanya." **_I hissed.

Wind started to blow through the castle halls and lightening striked a tree beside the castle.

"**Cassandra stop this! What has gotten into you?"** Aro snapped.

Before I could respond Edward stepped forward.

"**Apologies Aro. It was my fault. Love, come here please."** Edward said softly to me.

I slowly got up and walked over to him, grabbing his outstretched hand. His other hand immediately went up to cup my cheek. We stared into each other's eyes for several minutes, looking into his beautiful golden eyes made me forget everything but him. His lips turned up into a small smile and he broke the silence.

"**Stop the weather baby." **He instructed.

And I did.

**"Good girl. Now the eyes."**

Chocolate brown. He smiled widely.

"**Now go sort out this mess and hurry back to me."** He said then softly kissed my lips.

"_It has been entirely too long. I _need_ you. Please hurry."_

Edward let go of me and stepped back, his eyes looking longingly into mine. I will spend days making love to this perfect man when I come home.

* * *

Sorry again about the wait guys.  
Blame my hog of a brother.  
I've had this chapter nearly finished for about a week now  
but he just wouldn't let me have a turn on the comp.

Hey can anyone tell me how to find out about Twilight writing contests?  
I want to try some.

xox kel...


	12. Ch 12 Hello Jacob

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL!!  
STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST!!! I LOVE YOU!! XOX  
I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (he is soo fkn hot!)

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!!!

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER**

"_It has been entirely too long. I _need_ you. Please hurry."_

Edward let go of me and stepped back, his eyes looking longingly into mine. I would spend days making love to this perfect man when I come home.

* * *

Chapter 12  
(Hello Jacob)

I smiled at Edward. Suddenly my chest felt heavy. I don't want to leave him. I wish he could come or I could stay. Maybe Aro did this on purpose. He wouldn't hurt Edward, would he?

"_Call me the second anything happens. Be careful who you trust."_

Edward's eyes narrowed and he nodded. He understood. Ok lets get this over with. I _need_ to be with Edward and soon!

"**Don't worry darling. Cassandra will keep me safe and we will be back before you know it. I doubt Cassandra could be away from Edward for long anyway."** Carlisle chuckled while hugging Esme.

Thank god I don't have that annoying uncontrollable blush anymore. My heart ached as I watched the two of them hold on to each other for dear life. I held back a whimper and resisted the urge to fling myself at Edward. Our eyes meet and he had a look of longing that mirrored my own.

"**Young love sweetie."** Esme sighed.

I coughed softly as both Esme and Carlisle started thinking about their first honeymoon. I quickly pressed the off switch to the mind reading. Everyone looked at me questioningly.

"**Their first honeymoon, more than I ever wanted to see."** I explained.

"**Sorry dear."** Esme apologised and then gave Carlisle a quick kiss before moving back to stand beside the other Cullens.

Carlisle, Caius and myself moved together and stood before Aro.

"**You know what your mission is. Be thorough but speedy. Keep them safe my child."** Aro spoke looking pointedly at Carlisle and Caius.

Ofcourse. I would never let anyone hurt them. I nodded to Aro and gave Edward a quick glance and smile then teleported us directly to the borderline between Cullen territory and Quileute land.

"_Baby… I miss you already." _Edward mentally whined to me_._

I giggled. My perfect, loving, caring, gorgeous man…

"_It's only been ten seconds my wonderful lion but still, I know how you feel."_

Both Carlisle and Caius gave me confused looks and I simply shrugged in return. It was then that I felt the raindrops. I squealed and threw my hands over my hair. Caius raised an eyebrow at me and then turned to Carlisle.

"**Can vampires develop mental problems?"**

HEY! I growled in annoyance at Caius with a scowl on my face. Carlisle chuckled.

"**Perhaps."**

I rolled my eyes at the two of them and stopped the rain then dried up my appearance. Those two can stay wet for that. I straightened up and used my mind reading to listen out for the wolves. They shouldn't take too long to smell us.

"_She has been acting very strange lately."_ Caius thought while openly studying me.

I just ignored him.

"_Your relationship with Caius is… confusing."_ Carlisle commented as he subtly watched Caius.

I smirked at him and shrugged.

_"Caius wants me as his mate. Its angers him greatly that he cannot have me. Everything I do seems to annoy him. It's sooo much fun."_

I watched as Carlisle unsuccessfully tried to not smile. Five minutes later and we still haven't heard anything from the wolves.

"**Lets cross the line and get their attention. I want to see these beasts."** Caius snapped.

"_VAMPIRES!"_ an unfamiliar mind screamed.

I smirked at Caius.

"_**They're coming**_**…" **I sang.

Carlisle swiftly moved to my right and stood tall and confident. Caius scoffed but followed suit, standing on my left. I stood slightly in front of them and put a shield around us. I doubt the wolves would attack without talking first but I'm not taking any chances.

"_This is big. They don't look like just normal vampires." _One of the wolves thought as he slowly approached.

The three of us remained still and silent while the wolves rallied.

"_They aren't attacking, they must want to talk. We have them out numbered six to three, they have to know that fighting is suicide for them."_

If only they knew what they were up against. They are stupid for under estimating us. They need better training. I smiled as I recognised Jacob join the group. He confidently stepped to the front of the pack and the others flanked him. Show of leadership, just like us. Go Jacob. Alpha dog. _Nice_.

"_We don't attack. That one is a Cullen."_ He ordered while looking at Carlisle.

"_His sent used to be all over Cullen land and Forks."_

The pack made several observations. Noting Caius' extravagant clothing and my obvious show of leadership.

"_Should we introduce ourselves?"_ Carlisle asked me silently.

I looked over to him and shook my head.

"_No need. They already recognise you. They don't like Caius' clothes."_ I joked.

We both glanced at Caius then chuckled. I looked back at Jacob still smiling and stepped forwards. He hesitated but copied me, stepping forward so that we were only a few meters apart.

"**Hello Jacob."** I grinned happily.

His head tilted slightly.

"**I've missed you."**

"_Huh? I don't know who this crazy vamp thinks she is but I don't know her."_

What? How can he say that? Has he forgotten me? How could my best friend not remember me? I went to move back but Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder and stopped me.

"**He won't recognise you looking like that Isabella."** He chuckled softly.

Stupid Bella. I quickly changed back into my vampiric self and laughed.

"_OH MY GOD! BELLA!"_

I giggled as he excitedly ran for the trees.

"_**Why is he running away?"**_ Caius hissed in my ear.

I smirked and explained, not taking my eyes of the tree line.

"**Their clothes don't change with them when they phase Caius. See the cloth strapped to their feet? It would have been… impolite for him to shift right in front of us."**

Jacob came walking out from the trees in cut off jean shorts and nothing else, smirking.

"**So… how do I know it's really you?"** he asked jokingly.

I rolled my eyes and held out my arms. I removed the shield that protected us three vampires and smiled.

"**Quit messing around you big oaf and give me a hug. I've missed having my best friend around."**

He smiled and ran up to me, picking me up and spinning me around. Caius snarled and tried to interfere but I held him back. The wolves growled and moved forward slightly, ready to protect their alpha. Jacob immediately put me down and stepped back, ordering his pack to calm down.

"_Jake obviously trusts the female and the Cullen wouldn't attack but that other one is definitely trouble. Watch his every move."_ The wolf ordered.

I couldn't argue with them, Caius is trouble. Very short-tempered. Can't get passed me though.

"_What's his problem? Is he Bella's mate?"_ Jacob wondered.

I shook my head.

"**No Jacob. He is not my mate, just very protective of me."**

"_Protective or possessive? Wait did I say that out loud?"_

He shook his head in confusion and I decided to make the introductions.

"**Jacob Black, meet Caius, one of the three ruling vampire brothers."**

Jacob's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped, making Caius smirk.

"_A king vamp! We could deliver a major blow to the vampires. Oh god… Is she really going to make me pass up this opportunity?"_ Jacob thought grudgingly.

"**Yes."** I said and smacked his arm.

He looked at me in confusion.

"_Holy shit! Did you just read my mind?!"_

I laughed and nodded.

"**One of the many talents I've copied over the last fifty years." **I gloated.

"_Cool huh?"_ I added privately to Jacob.

"**Yeah cool. What do you mean copied?"** he asked aloud.

"**I have the ability to copy powers from other vampires. I can pretty much do anything these days."**

Carlisle cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. Onto business it is then.

"**I don't believe you two have officially met but Jacob this is Dr Carlisle Cullen, Edward's father and leader of the Cullen coven."**

The two stepped forward and shook hands.

"**I apologise for interrupting but as you might have guessed this is not just a friendly visit. We have reason to believe that your pack has been having trouble with the Denali coven."**

Carlisle is always so proper. Jacob looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"_Does he expect me to know these vamps by name?"_

I held back my laughter but smirked.

"**Vegetarians like us. One of the females claims that your pack killed her mate Laurent."**

I showed him an image of Laurent in his mind. It wasn't very clear. I haven't seen him since before I was changed.

"**Yeah we killed him, he wasn't veggie though. He had feed in Forks. He also asked us about Victoria, that was reason enough to kill him." **He said angrily.

"**Victoria? Who is she?"** Caius questioned.

"**The vampire that tortured me, bit me and thanks to Jacob wasn't able to finish the deed. Thanks by the way Jacob." **I smiled.

"**Anytime Bells."** He laughed.

"**The others, the Denali, are not protected by the treaty but because they are veggies we decided to give them the option to leave peacefully and they took it."** Jacob explained with a shrug.

Carlisle placed his hand on Jacob's shoulder and smiled.

"**The Denali coven are like cousins to us. On behalf of my entire family I thankyou for your compassion." **

Jacob nodded and smiled at me.

"_Is he always so… formal?"_

I chuckled and nodded. Carlisle is so old fashioned. I doubt there was a creature in the world that better manners than him.

"**So. How long can you stay for?" **Jacob asked cheerfully.

I would love to stay and catch up with Jacob but that means staying away from Edward… I miss him so bad already.

"**Not long. We only came here for business."** Caius snapped.

Jacob scoffed.

_"Then leave. No one wants YOU here."_

I rolled my eyes at Jacob and turned to face Caius, glaring at him.

"**Speaking of which Caius. What do you see here."** I asked gesturing towards the wolves.

He must be able to see that these guys are nothing like those volatile children of the moon. I watched as his eyes roamed over Jacob and then the wolves.

"**I see… **_**danger**_**."**

Not the answer I was hoping to hear but the wolves seemed pleased. Jacob was grinning from ear to ear with his arms folded over his chest. Boys. I sighed.

"_**Caius…"**_

His glare turned on me.

"**I also see control, order and leadership. How do you… increase you numbers?"** he asked looking at Jacob now.

Jacob looked slightly taken back by the question and looked at me in confusion. He obviously has never heard of real werewolves, Caius just wants to know if the bite humans.

"**We… mate. The ability is passed down to our children." **He answered hesitantly.

Caius nodded.

"**Then I see no reason to attack. The Denali coven have their answer."**

Good. Not that there ever was a chance we'd fight.

"**Perfect. I'll send you two back and then be not far behind. Please show Aro our meeting and if Edward freaks out just tell him to call me. I wont be long." **I instructed.

Carlisle smirked.

"**Oh Edward will freak alright. Expect a call."**

I sighed and gave him a knowing smile. He was so right. Carlisle stepped forward and shook Jacob's hand again.

"**Nice to meet you Jacob."**

Jacob nodded.

"**Likewise Dr Cullen. Do you think you will be returning to the area anytime soon?"** he asked.

"**I'm sure my family would agree when I say that wherever Bella goes, we will follow. Perhaps you can convince her to come back this way for a few years." **Carlisle smiled.

That doesn't sound like such a bad idea. I teleported Carlisle and Caius back to the thrown room and everyone gasped.

"**Damn. You really can do everything. Care to explain to me what really just went on here?" **Jacob asked.

I laughed.

"**Well… Ok. It's kinda a long story. Just to clear this up there are the three brothers that rule and a whole lot of talented guards, none that could take me though. I could rule if I wanted to but I don't. I just stay there… well, really it has been just to have some place to live. Over time they have become family to me. I refuse to be a apart of the killings so I mostly just protect the brothers when we have visitors."**

"**Anyway. So, whatever I say goes. The brothers don't argue with me, they aren't that stupid. The Denali coven arrived yesterday and asked us to kill you, to wipe out the tribe."**

The wolves growled at this. Jacob just waited for me to finish with a stern face.

"**I immediately made it clear to the brothers that I definitely wouldn't be allowing that to happen."**

Jacob smiled and nodded in thanks.

"**For appearance sake Aro had us come here and get all the information but really I'm here to make a treaty between you guys and the Volturi. Which basically means that it'll apply to all vampires, everywhere."**

Some of the wolves shuffled uncomfortably, not liking the idea of a treaty.

"**What sort of treaty?"** Jacob asked warily.

"_Human drinkers… why should we even consider a treaty? I don't like this. SHIT! Bella doesn't have golden eyes, or red… What does that mean? Brown? Both maybe? Please no, not humans Bella…"_

I forgot about the eyes.

"**Calm down Jacob. Of course I'm one hundred percent veggie. I can change my eyes to whatever colour I want, I usually just stick with red to blend in with the others."** I explained, quickly changing them to gold, red and back to brown.

"**Fuck! Don't scare me like that Bells."** He said breathlessly.

"**Sorry. Anyway. We'll let it be known that La Push and surrounding area is a vampire free zone. You'll probably still get the occasional idiot vamp that ignores the warning but not many are stupid enough to go against the Volturi." **I laughed.

"**Nice… so what do you vamps want in return?"**

You vamps. I don't like the way that sounded.

"**Well… nothing." **I said smirking.

Jacob raised an eyebrow at me. I would have got the 'yeah right' even if I hadn't of heard his corresponding thoughts.

"**I suppose that if someone crosses the border claiming to be Volturi we'd like you to hold off on killing them. Just call me. If you use your mind to call out to me I'll be able to hear you. Other than that, nothing. They are really only doing this to make me happy. Consider this a gift. For all the birthdays I've missed."** I joked.

Jacob laughed and gave me a massive hug and spun me around.

"**You're the best Bells!"** he cheered.

"_BELLA…"_ Edward's voice growled in my head.

Oh oh… I'm in trouble.

* * *

Please review!  
be ready for an emotional chapter  
next, bella gets punished.

xox kel...


	13. Ch 13 Punishment

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL!!  
STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST!!! I LOVE YOU!! XOX  
I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (he is soo fkn hot!)

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!!!

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER**

"_BELLA…"_ Edward's voice growled in my head.

Oh oh… I'm in trouble.

* * *

Chapter 13  
(Punishment)

Jacob felt me flinch and put me down.

"**Shit, sorry. Did I hurt you?"** he asked apologetically.

I shook my head and grimaced.

"**No Jacob. I'm ah… getting in trouble."** I said giving him a sad smile.

He looked confused.

"**Edward."** I explained with a tap to my head.

Jacob smirked and rolled his eyes at me but motioned for me to go ahead.

"_Baby please don't be mad at me."_ I pleaded.

"_Why didn't you come back with the others? I don't like you being there alone."_ Edward reprimanded.

I sighed. What difference does it make if the others are here? I'd be no safer than I am now. No one can hurt me. Jacob was trying to hide his smile.

"_Somebody's in trouble. Somebody's in trouble. Somebody's in trouble."_ He sang over and over again.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"_Aro asked me to do something that was best done without Caius here. I'm just about to leave, I wont be long. I love you."_

I glared at Jacob and he laughed but stopped chanting in his mind.

"**I've got to run Jacob. I'll visit again soon. I promise and I'll stay next time."**

Jacob gave me one last hug.

"**Sure, sure Bells. Don't wait fifty years this time, k?"** he joked.

I laughed. Not a chance. I miss you too much to stay away long.

"**Absolutely. I'll be back before you know it. Bye guys!"** I said, waving to the wolves.

I teleported to the thrown room, finding only Aro and a few guards there waiting for me. He gave me a welcoming smile and walked over to me.

"**I trust all went well after Caius and Carlisle came back? Edward was very… displeased."** Aro said grimacing.

Crap. He must have made a scene in front of everyone. I'm so dead.

"**I miss Jacob very much, it was nice to see him again. Turns out that he is the alpha of the pack."**

Aro just nodded. Oh, right. He would have already got that from the others.

"**I told him that we'd make La Push a no go zone. Can you do that for me please Aro?"** I asked, using my best puppy dog eyes.

"**Of course my child. You know I'd do anything for you sweetie."** He smiled and reached out to me for a hug.

Without even thinking about it I quickly stepped back, avoiding his touch. Confusion flashed across his face then sadness. Damn it! Look what you've done now! Had to go and hurt him didn't you?

"**I'm sorry Aro but I better go see Edward now. The longer I take the more trouble I'll be in."**

He nodded with a sad smile.

"_He is extremely controlling. He better never hurt her. I saw from Carlisle his 'no touching rule' but I didn't think she would shy away from my touch. Why not from Carlisle and Jacob? They can touch her but I can't? Am I losing my daughter? I have to go talk to Marcus."_

Oh my god… I feel so bad… I quickly left without showing any sign of having heard Aro's thoughts. I really have to talk to Edward about this. Aro has been nothing but kind and loving to me. And how could I have forgotten about Jacob hugging me? I didn't react then, why with Aro? Edward isn't going to like this…

Eww… I smell like wet dog, I need a shower. I teleported to my bathroom and stripped off my clothes, destroying them in the process. Maybe if I distract him Edward will forget about being mad at me.

"_Baby, I'm in my shower. Join me?"_

I heard Edward's responding growl both in my mind at in the corridor outside my room. I chuckled and within seconds he was standing in my bathroom watching me rub soap all over my body.

**"You, my sexy little lamb, have been very… very bad."** He growled.

It was clear that he was angry but my plan was clearly having an effect on him. I could see the lust in his eyes and I couldn't help but be turned on. I wanted him to ravage me already!

My head fell in shame, I knew I had done wrong and the submissive stance came naturally. Wetness was practically dripping from my core and I rubbed my thighs together. How long had it been since I had been with Edward? I knew I was close to begging and he hadn't even touched me or taken any clothes off or anything!

I heard Edward take a deep breath and then growl possessively, shredding his clothes in an instant. I whimpered with need as he moved behind me and whispered in my ear.

"**Tell me."**

His hands started rubbing over my shoulders and back, spreading the soap all over me. I whimpered louder this time as his hands ran down my sides, brushing against the sides of my breasts. I needed him so bad! I felt like I might explode with desperation.

"**I hugged Jacob, three times. Carlisle touched my shoulder."** I rushed out, telling him what he needed to hear, hoping to hurry his actions along.

"**Oh god Edward! Please touch me! I need you!**" I cried out.

Edward growled again as his hands slipped around me and grasped my breasts. He kneaded them and pinched my nipples. I hissed in pleasure and let my head fall back against his shoulder.

"**Like this love?"** he asked and then pinched my nipples again.

He began rolling them between his fingers while sucking and nipping at my exposed neck.

"**Argh! Yes! Please! Please!"** I didn't know what I was begging for but I needed more, I needed my release.

"**You know I hate people touching you, especially males, **_**especially **__**wolve**_**s! Why love? Tell me why?"** he growled and bit down slightly harder on my neck.

My legs went weak but Edward held me steady, hands still on me breasts, teasing my nipples. Argh! Fuck! If this is how all of our interrogations go then I might have to get into trouble more often.

"**I wasn't thinking! He is… mmm… my best… friend. I hadn't seen him in fifty… years.**" I explained breathlessly.

I felt Edward nod without taking his lips against me and then press his hard cock against my arse.

"**I understand. What about Carlisle?"**

"**I was upset! He was just trying to get my attention!"** I rushed out, my frustration clearly starting to show.

My breathing was fast and laboured. Edward quickly turned me around to face him.

"**You were upset?"** he questioned frantically.

I sighed and tried to calm down. He was concerned; I needed to explain so that he knows that I am ok now. I placed my hand on his cheek and he leaned into my touch.

"**It was nothing. I thought Jacob had forgotten me but he just didn't recognise me as Cassandra. It was just a silly misunderstanding."** I smiled reassuringly.

He chuckled and hugged me. I pulled back and looked directly into his eyes.

"**If there was ever anything wrong, you would be the first to know."**

He smiled and his eyes glistened with love.

"**You are my everything Edward."** I promised.

He pulled me tight against him and purred. I felt so good being in Edward's arms, like I was made to be here. My nails dug into Edward's back, holding on for dear life as his hands travelled down my back and squeezed my arse. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

His lips attacked mine hungrily and he bit my lower lip with a lustful growl. I gasped and he thrusted his tongue into my mouth. His tongue explored my entire mouth and carefully brushed over my teeth. I moaned and moved my fingers up into his hair, pulling him closer.

Edward moved us out of the shower and over to the edge of the bed. His hands moved to my hips and he pushed me back slightly, making me drop my legs and stand. He removed my hands from his hair and looked me in the eyes.

"**I may be understanding love but I make rules for a reason. If there are no consequences then you will not hesitate to break the rules."**

WHAT! NO! I NEED HIM NOW! I watched as he sat down on the edge of the bed and patted his knee. Oh hell no! He wants me to willingly come over there? I want him now and I will have him! No games! He spoke as he continued to wait for me.

"**You've already thought about breaking more rules haven't you love? I will not enjoy this but I can see that you need it."** He sighed.

I NEED YOU! I stood my ground. I could see he was getting angry but so was I.

"**You will get nothing from me until this is over love." **

WHAT?! NO! THAT'S NOT FAIR!

**"Come here, now."** He said sternly.

"**No damn it! I NEED YOU! You can't just-"** I snapped at him.

Before I could get another word out he had jumped up, grabbed me and dragged my back over to the bed. He threw me over his knees and hit me.

'SMACK!'

I growled and moved to get up. Edward grabbed my arms and held them behind my back with one hand used one of his legs to restrain both of mine.

"_**DO. NOT. MOVE."**_ He growled threateningly in my ear.

If possible, my need for him grew even more. I stilled, contemplating whether or not to teleport. It would just piss him off more and I'd have to wait longer to have him. Just suck it up and take it! You can't possibly need him any more than you already do. Take the punishment and then take him!

"**First, you asked for this so no complaining."** He said calmly, pushing my hair over my shoulder so that he could see the side of my face.

Damn. I had forgotten about that. At least he wasn't going to go through with his other idea for punishment. Thank god! I 'humphed' and turned my head away from him. That seemed to piss him off.

"**Second, you do NOT question me and you do NOT snap at me!"** he said more angrily.

No yelling at Edward. I knew that already but it really wasn't my fault.

"**This isn't about touching Jacob or Carlisle, be happy that I am letting that go. **_**This time.**_**" **He added.

I rolled my eyes but he couldn't see my face, thankfully. I became extremely aware of his hand caressing my arse and held back a moan. I hadn't realised until now that my body had started to calm back down but I doubt that will last long.

'SMACK!'

He said nothing. Was he waiting for something?

"**Maybe I shouldn't be so lenient. If you don't even appreciate-"**

_Shit!_

"**Thankyou!"** I quickly piped in.

'SMACK!'

"**Good girl."** He said, rubbing my arse, soothing the sting.

My god! I am so wet. I hate my body for liking this so much. I need him so bad! This spanking isn't helping one bit. It hurts like a motherfucker but damn does it do other wonderful things to my body as well!

"**Ten hits love. I want you to count each one." **Edward instructed me in a strange flat tone.

Ten? That's not too bad I suppose. Edward's hand came down hard.

'SMACK!'

Ow! Ok that was harder than I expected.

"_**One."**_ I hissed.

'SMACK!'

"**Two!"**

Damn, that shit hurts and I'll be damned if I'm not soaking wet from it.

'SMACK!'

"**Three."**

'SMACK!'

"_**Four…"**_ I said with a very shaky voice.

'SMACK!'

"**FIVE!"**

I started sobbing. It hurts so bad. It's not supposed to hurt this much. I just want this to stop! I wont break any rules. I never even meant to!

"_Please… stop… I won't do it again! Please!"_ I begged.

'SMACK!'

"_Argh! SIX! Pease don't… PLEASE!"_

"**Stop that! That last one doesn't count. I need to hear you count, out loud."** He snapped.

'SMACK!'

"**Six!"**

'SMACK!'

"**Se…ven."**

'SMACK!'

**_"…eight…"_**

'SMACK!'

Argh! Fuck! That one was so hard… I feel like I can't breathe… I sucked in a quick sharp breath and held it.

"…**nine…"** I said as I practically chocked on air.

I heard his hand move for the last strike and tensed. I felt the impact of his hit but not on my skin like I had expected. Oh no… he hit my shield! I didn't mean to do that… He is going to be so mad. Please don't give me more, I can't take it!

I quickly forced my shield back down trying to avoid getting in any more trouble. I could feel Edward's clenched fist resting on my lower back. He took several deep breaths.

"**I'm obviously not getting the point across if you're continuing to break my rules."** He hissed.

I opened my mouth to argue but he cut me off before I could.

"**Five extra on top of that last one, six total. They'll be hard and fast. I have no need to hear you count. Brace yourself, this will be much worse than what you've felt so far."** He warned.

WORSE?! Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh god this is going to hurt! I held my breath and quickly peaked over my shoulder at Edward. His eyes were blank… emotionless. His hand clenched and unclenched as he hesitated. My whole body was shaking in fear and I was freaking out.

I knew I could easily get away from this but I just… couldn't… and I couldn't explain the need to stay right where I was. I acted quickly to get Edward's attention. If I couldn't get away I had to at least try to beg him to stop. I made a single bolt of lightening strike the tree visible outside my window, successfully catching Edward's attention.

He knew the second he saw the storm outside that it was my doing. He sighed and met my eyes. He reached out slowly, showing me he wasn't going to hit me again and brushed his fingers through my hair. It was not _him_ that I was scared of. He would never hit me like that.

"**I love you my sweet angel. I don't not do this to hurt you, I don't want you to be afraid of me. It is incredibly… difficult for me. It hurts me to see you in any pain but if this is what it takes to keep you safe then it is best. I do it for your own good. You need to trust that I know what is best for you. If you don't listen to me then how could I ever protect you? Its almost over love and then I'll give you everything you ask for."** He promised.

"**You can take this love, I know you can. Promise me that I'll never have to do this to you again."** he pleaded.

It always did hurt him to see me upset, hurt or distressed in any way. This might actually be harder on him than it is on me. I couldn't imagine how hard it would be for me to see Edward in pain and knowing that I was the one causing his pain. I shuttered at the thought.

He was watching me, waiting. Seeing him hurting like he is, is way worse than any amount of pain from his spankings. And I know that I'll _never_ break a rule again, not if it hurts him. I can kind of see why I needed this, as crazy as that sounds.

I stared into his eyes and spoke to him with my mind.

"_I love you Edward. Please don't be sad. Seeing you in pain is the worst punishment imaginable. I understand why you have to do this."_

He gave me a sad smile, which I returned and then lowered my head, readying myself. Ok… Breathe… I tensed slightly and held my breath.

"_I'm ready."_

Please be fast.

"**I love you."** He whispered.

'SMACK!' 'SMACK!' 'SMACK!' 'SMACK!' 'SMACK!' 'SMACK!'

HOLY MOTHER OF-

'Knock, knock…'

* * *

Dun Dun Dah...

I wonder who is at the door?

:)

xox kel...


	14. Ch 14 Dont freak out

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL!!  
STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST!!! I LOVE YOU!! XOX  
I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (he is soo fkn hot!)

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!!!

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER**

'SMACK!' 'SMACK!' 'SMACK!' 'SMACK!' 'SMACK!' 'SMACK!'

HOLY MOTHER OF-

'Knock, knock…'

* * *

Chapter 14  
(Dont freak out)

I tried to strangle my cries as the door opened. I quickly changed my appearance to Cassandra before Carlisle's head popped in the door. I was still sobbing with Edward tring soothing the sting for me when Carlisle spoke.

**"Is everything ok? I heard…"**

Carlisle seemed to be in shock, staring vacantly at the scene before him.

**"Son! What are you t_hinking?! _Please tell me you didn't…"**

Edward sighed.

"**Dad, this is private."**

He let go of my arms and legs and lifted me up so that I was cradled against his chest. The pain was already gone, he doesn't need to carry me. He began to lay me down on the bed but when Carlisle rushed over to me he pulled me back against him and hissed.

**"She's mine! Stay back!"**

I rolled my eyes as the two of them tried to stare each other down. I understand Edward's behaviour, he thinks I'm in pain. No way he will let anyone near me right now. I wouldn't either if I was in his place but I'm not even hurting anymore.

"**Carlisle it's ok, I'm ok. I'm in no pain, please don't fight over me."** I pleaded.

**"Honey he hit you. You cant possibly-"**

"**Carlisle. I can teleport, I can use telekinesis or mind control, don't you think that if I didn't want to be here, I wouldn't be?" **I pointed out.

Carlisle sighed and loosened his stance.

"_Are you SURE Bella?"_ he asked.

"**Yes Carlisle. Please. Edward and I will come see everyone shortly."**

He reluctantly nodded, Carlisle gave Edward a very stern and disapproving look before walking out the door..

"_You should tell him Bella."_ He urged as he shut the door behind him.

Edward gently placed me down on the bed and laid down beside me. He brushed the hair from my face and kissed my forehead.

"**I am so sorry love. Does it still hurt?"** he asked, rolling me onto my stomach.

I refrained from rolling my eyes this time. His concern for me is unjustified. I can tell he needs this though, just like me, he is feeling very emotional. He quickly ripped my pants and underwear off and started rubbing small circles on my arse.

"**Love?**" he questioned again.

I turned my head to face him and smiled.

"**I'm a vampire now Edward, the pain only lasted a few seconds. …thankyou."**

Was I really thanking him for punishing me? Yes. Yes I was. Not for the pain, that didn't even last but how I feel now… god I just love him so much! I know he will always protect me. He hated hurting me like that but he just needed me to see that he will do everything and anything to make sure that I am safe.

"**I'm sorry I did that to you love, I should have found a different way to show you… Do you hate me?" **

His face was sad and pained. He actually thought that I hated him. Like that is even possible.

"**My silly, silly lion. I could never hate you. I know that you didn't **_**want**_** to do that. I understand why you did what you did and I actually feel good now because of it. I feel loved, cared for… protected**."

Edward caressed my cheek, practically beaming.

"**I am so proud of you love."**

I felt like I was glowing. Edward was proud of me. Of _me_.

"**Edward**." I asked as I rolled onto my back.

"**Hmmm?**" he mumbled as he kissed my neck.

"_**I need you."**_ I told him in a whisper.

I really did. Like really, _really_ did. His hand slipped down between my legs and I moaned as he teased me. He circled around my clit but never touched the spot I so desperately wanted him to.

"**I promise you love, behave and you will never be left wanting."**

His hand pulled back slightly and then he thrust his fingers inside me. I let out a loud hiss and clenched my fists in the sheets. I was panting as Edward hit all the right spots.

"**I'll always want more of you. I could never have enough. Not in a million years."**

How I managed to form words, I have no idea. I groaned as Edward pulled his hand back away from me _again_. He swiftly climbed on top of me and I quickly destroyed his clothes then what was left of mine. Pesky things. I chuckled softly.

His eyes hungrily roamed over my body as mine did to his. Edward crushed his lips to mine and dove his tongue into my mouth. His hips pressed against mine and his hands threaded into my hair. MORE! I NEED MORE! Edward's lips moved down my neck, across my collarbone and down to my nipple.

He took one nipple into his mouth and sucked, pinched the other and rubbed his cock hard over my clit. I moaned loud, breathing rapidly. His kisses moved down and he licked my belly button. He pushed my legs further apart and took one long lick along my embarrassingly wet folds.

He groaned and licked me again. Please yes. Please keep going.

"**Best fucking taste ever."** He growled then attacked my clit with his mouth, making my body arch up into his face.

I let out a strained cry but just before I could fall over the edge Edward pulled back. NO! No, no, no! I was so close! I wanted to scream and cry and beg but I knew better so I just sobbed slightly in defeat. Edward moved back up my body, one hand placed beside my head, holding him up while the other rested on my hip.

He whispered in my ear.

"**When we leave this room I want everybody to know that you are mine. Scream for me baby…"**

He bit down on my neck, hard, but without breaking the skin and pinched my clit. He sent me competently flying over the edge and scream I did…

I wouldn't be surprised if the whole castle heard. Edward kissed me and pushed himself deep inside of me. We both groaned into each other's mouths. He continued to attack my mouth and thrust into me, slowly picking up pace. Edward pulled back and moved my legs so that they were up over his shoulders.

I gasped when it allowed him to go ever deeper.

"**Oh god! Oh Edward! That feels…" **

Fuck! So good…

"**I know baby. So deep… Right… **_**there!" **_he groaned and I screamed as he hit my sweet spot, sending me flying over the edge again.

My body clenched around him and dragged him over with me. Once our bodies had stopped shaking, Edward rolled off me and pulled me back against his chest, holding me tight.

We laid there for a short while, with Edward humming my lullaby to me until Carlisle's thoughts interrupted our bliss.

"_I'm getting worried Bella. Are you ok? I can talk to Edward if you need me to. Have you told him yet?"_ he asked.

"_We'll be there in a minute DAD."_ I teased.

"_Yes I am fine and yes he knows now."_

He didn't respond. I chuckled softly. He is such a… dad.

"**What's funny love?"** Edward asked, nuzzling my neck.

"**Just Carlisle being an over protective father."** I explained with a sigh.

"**So that's why you had his thoughts blocked from me. You told him."** He mused.

I should have told him before I left earlier. He would have been confused about why I would have blocked his and Esme's minds. Stupid Tanya distracted me. Argh! Tanya!

"**Yeah. Him and Esme. He needed to know because of the wolves. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just told Carlisle then that I told you so you can act like you know now. Esme will want a hug or something I'm sure. She was so happy for you when I told her. Oh Edward! I missed her so much!**"

I can't wait to tell Alice.

"**When will you tell the others?" **he asked and I could feel him smiling against my neck.

"**I don't know but we should go before Carlisle starts thinking that you've tied me up and are holding me captive."** I joked.

Hmmm… that doesn't sound too bad actually. Edward chuckled.

"**Not today love but I make no promises. You are far too tempting for your own good."**

He got up and pulled me with him. I giggled as his eyes ran over my naked body.

"**Can I get dressed or are you not done perving yet?"** I asked sarcastically.

Edward smirked and reached out, grabbed my hair, pulling me into a passionate kiss. His free hand palmed my boob and he deepened the kiss. Just when I started to get worked up again he pulled back and nodded.

"**Now you can get dressed."**

Not. Fair. Two can play at that game Mr Tease. I closed my eyes and pictured what I was going to wear. I smirked. Oh yeah, that'll work. I opened my eyes so that I could watch Edward's face. I put my clothes on one piece at a time.

First were the thick white stockings with a blue and white garter and no panties. Next was a matching corset. It had a white and blue chequered pattern with white ribbon tied up the middle. Over the corset I wore a simple singlet that was the same colour blue as my underwear and a plain white flowing skirt that went down to my knees.

Edward's eyes turned black with lust and he groaned. His eyes roamed over me again, practically eye-fucking me. I smiled. Tonight is going to be fun for us.

"**That… is so**_**… hot!"**_ he growled.

Don't get worked up now, you have to go see the others. I quickly dressed Edward in blue jeans and a white shirt and pulled him towards the door. Edward pulled me against him and buried his face in my hair.

"**Do we really have to go? I just want to throw you back onto that bed and spend the next year making love to you over and over again."** Edward sulked.

I smiled at that. How perfect that would be but we do have lives, friends, family and god forbid, _responsibilities_. We can't just drop everything and spend forever in bed together.

"**We have to go baby. Do you want me to unblock Carlisle and Esme? Carlisle probably wont be thinking nice things to you."** I pointed out.

Edward sighed.

"**It's nothing I don't deserve."**

He still feels bad about punishing me, he doesn't understand. I have an idea. I thought back to how I felt when I saw how much it was hurting Edward to punish me and then used Jasper's power to push those feelings on Edward. He sobbed into my hair and squeezed me tightly. I stopped the emotions and held Edward while he recovered.

"**Do you see? That is what I felt when you were punishing me. The physical pain was nothing. That was how bad it hurt me to see you in pain and I know that it was my fault. If I hadn't of broken the rules you wouldn't have had to feel that pain. I will never put you through that again baby."** I promised.

"**I don't deserve you."**

_I_ don't deserve _you._ I didn't say it out loud because I simply didn't want to argue over something so silly. I just rolled my eyes and pulled Edward out the door. We walked hand in hand to the Cullen room, seeing the Denali coven quietly slipping back into to their own room as we approached.

Edward opened the door and led me inside only to be met by a pair of very disappointed golden eyes. Carlisle looked me over briefly, assessing that I was ok then turned his gaze on Edward.

"**He knows?"** Carlisle questioned me without taking his eyes off Edward.

Edward gave me a soft kiss and whispered in my ear.

"**Maybe you should spend some time with the family while I go for a walk with my father?"** He suggested.

I nodded. Carlisle immediately stepped outside the door, waiting for Edward to follow. Esme ran at Edward and grabbed him in a big hug, making his chuckle. She refused to let go for serval minutes but eventually whispered a soft 'I'm so happy for you honey' and then snuck off to her room.

I was still staring at Edward as he closed the door behind him. I sighed. I hope Carlisle isn't too rough on him.

"**MAKEOVER TIME!"** Alice cheered.

I groaned and let her drag me off to her room followed by Rose. Guess it's the girls first.

"**Alice honey, I didn't think this is really necessary. I can just change our appearances and we wont have to do a thing."**

Alice huffed.

"**Where is the fun in that?"**

I rolled my eyes at her again but smirked at the perfect opening to tell her.

"**Alice, I hated 'Bella Barbie Time' back when I was human. What makes you think that now would be any different?"** I asked.

Rose gasped but Alice mustn't have been listening because she just started rambling.

"**Oh come on! This can be so much fun. I can do your makeup and Rose can do your hair then we can…"**

Finally!

"**Don't freak out on me Alice."** I warned.

There was dead silence for several seconds and then a very high-pitched squeal. Rose and I both laughed at Alice.

"_**OH MY GOD! B-"**_

I quickly clamped my hand down on Alice's mouth just as the boys came bursting through the door. Jasper instantly crouched and snarled at me.

"_**Let her go now!" **_

I let Alice go and mentally told the girls to sit down on the bed, which they did silently. I smirked.

"**Now, now boys. Perhaps we should take this outside."** I suggested, knowing that Emmett would jump at the opportunity.

"**Hell yeah!"** Emmett cheered and cracked his knuckles.

Jasper shook his head.

"_**The girls."**_ He hissed.

"**We'll be fine. Have fun!" **Alice piped in.

I smiled at her and she winked back. I teleported the three of us out into the forest, Emmett immediately smirked and moved forward but I held my hand up to stop him.

"**Sorry Emmett but I think I'll fight Jasper first. Get myself warmed up for you."** I teased.

He shrugged and moved back against a tree to watch. Jasper was ready but looked confused. He was put off by Alice's behaviour and also concerned for her and the family if he attacked me. He knew the Volturi would be furious if anything happened to me.

I laughed at the soldier in him, making plans of attack as well as escape plans.

"**Don't worry Jazz. You couldn't hurt me if you tried, nor will I be mad if you do. It's not the first time you've done it."** I added just to confuse him.

It worked, he was trying to figure out what I meant knowing damn well that he has never fought 'Cassandra' before. We circled slowly, both waiting for the other to make the first move.

"**If not for your powers I would kill you."** He said with a frown.

He is not stupid enough to think he can win but he also doesn't know the extent of my powers either.

"**Actually if I didn't have my powers you wouldn't dream of touching me."** I laughed.

"**Why do you say that?"** I questioned.

He was still assessing me, trying to see a weakness or fault in my movements.

"**Because if I couldn't change my appearance then I wouldn't be standing here looking like this." **I gestured to my body.

I felt his suspicion increase, he had always thought that I was hiding something. He growled.

"**Show me what you really look like."**

I hesitated. The confidence I had before was gone now. Would they be happy to see me? I took a deep breath.

"**Don't freak out."**

**

* * *

**

Ok guys. I was not very happy with the comments on  
my last chapter. I think some of you were being tight arses.  
You were all freaking out like Edward had whipped Bella raw or something.  
If you didn't already get it, Edward is a bit OOC but still... It was a simple spanking!  
And lots of you were saying that Bella should stand up to Edward  
When would she ever do that? He always gets his way. (Which i love.)

Anyway, i never planned to take things too far. Possessive Edward is still in play but  
there are no serious punishments coming Bella's way so you can all relax.

Bella is a tough bitch in this story but she is still just a love sick puppy like  
all of us when it comes to Edward. *sigh*

Anyone have any ideas what i should do with Tanya?  
What about Caius and Ryan? Send me some ideas!

xox kel...


	15. Ch 15 Sex games

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL!!  
STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST!!! I LOVE YOU!! XOX  
I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (he is soo fkn hot!)

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!!!

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER**

"**Don't freak out."**

* * *

Chapter 15  
(Sex games)

"**Holy crap. Bella you're dead!"**

Ah Emmett… You always had a way with words. Emmett came forward and enveloped me in a big hug. I laughed and squeezed back.

"**I still get to fight you right?"** he asked as he released me.

Yep, still the same old Emmett. I tackled him to the ground, using my shield to pin down his arms and started tickling him.

"**Ah! Stop! Please! That's not fair! You're cheating! Let me go!"** he cried out.

I laughed and jumped back up, releasing the shield on Emmett. I looked up and came face to face with Jasper. His eyes looked sad and he was fidgeting. Is he nervous?

_"Fuck! It's Bella. I mean its Bella… God I am such a disappointment. All I want is to protect my family and be good to Alice and all I do is mess everything up! First at her birthday now this!"_

What is he going on about? Why am I feeling so much hurt and self-hatred from him? I closed my eyes and focused. I am stronger than him, I know I can over power him. I absorbed all of his negative emotions and forced all the warm emotions I could on him. I made him feel love, hope, appreciation and reassurance.

"_I have felt so bad for so long about that night, is there anyway I could even begin to earn her forgiveness? If it wasn't for me Edward wouldn't have left her, none of us would have, she would have joined the family the right way. But she is here now and we are all back together. Things could work out, right?"_ he wondered.

I looked to Emmett, he had noticed the tense atmosphere and stayed still and quiet. I decided to send him back to the others. I told him silently and he nodded, giving me a small smile. I felt his love, he had missed me, he was happy now. I teleported him back to the castle bringing Jasper out of his musings.

Jaspers eyes caught mine and I felt a strong sense of shame wash over him.

"**I never blamed you Jasper."** I told him.

Guilt. Disgust. Self-hatred. Damn Jasper!

"**Not for a second did I hold it against you. It was instinct, you couldn't help it.**"

"**If I had been stronger you wouldn't have had this life. Things would have happened the way they were supposed to."** he protested.

Edward still would have left. It may have taken him longer but he still would have left me.

"**Edward still would have left to protect me and you know it, it was only a matter of time. I was always meant to come here. I was always meant to be a vampire."**

He nodded but didn't say anything. I sent him another wave of love, even though I am sure he could already sense it from me.

"**Bella?"** he asked.

He sounded happier.

"**Yes brother?" **I smiled.

A grin spread across his face and he rolled his eyes.

"**Can you not mess with my emotions please? It's rather annoying."** He joked.

I laughed and ran at him. He chuckled, caught me and spun me around. He held me tightly for a little while, sending me his love and letting me feel how sorry he was. I showed him my love for him and let him feel how much I missed him.

After a short while he pulled back and gave me a confused look.

"**Edward knows its you right?"** he asked and I nodded.

"**He has obviously know for a while, that is why you blocked him from me."**

It wasn't a question.

"**Can we keep that between us? Everyone thinks that he only just found out. We had to keep it a secret from Aro. He knew from Carlisle's thoughts that I was Isabella Swan but never knew anything about me before then. I asked him to not say anything to any of you, that I wasn't ready for you all to know."** I explained.

He thought for a while. I stayed out of his mind, letting him keep his thoughts private.

"**I get all that but if he knew it was you then why the act?"** he questioned.

Ah…

"**You mean the whole **_**'she does what I tell her to do'**_** thing?"** I laughed.

He smiled at my Edward impression and nodded.

"**It's not an act."** I said shyly.

Jasper was quiet for a long time. He rubbed the back of his neck. Oh my god! He is embarrassed! I laughed and teleported us back into the Cullen room.

"**There is absolutely no reason for **_**you**_** to be embarrassed Jasper."** I said breathlessly.

He gave me a shy smile and I couldn't help it anymore, I _had_ to know what he was thinking. I gasped as I caught a glimpse of the image in his mind. It was of Alice, she was on her knees with her hand ties behind her back.

"_**Tell me Alice, why are you here?" **_he asked her.

Her head stayed facing the floor.

"_**To please you sir."**_ she purred.

I quickly got out of Jasper head and tried to stifle my laughter. Jasper looked at me and his eyes went wide as he realised that I had seen that. Before either of us could say anything Emmett, Alice and Rose all came walking out into the lounge area.

"**We have to do something!"** Alice chirped.

"**Oh you'll be doing something, that's for sure."** I mumbled.

Jasper started to laugh but then quickly stopped and started to whistle. The others looked at him in confusion. I decided that we should all spend some alone time with our mates and then perhaps we could go out later. I started with Emmett and Rose.

I got Rose all worked up with Jaspers power and she openly gaped at me, knowing it was my doing. She quickly looked to Emmett who looked ready to pounce on her, having been able to smell her current state of arousal. She growled at him and he immediately grabbed her and ran off to their room.

Jasper smiled at me and moved beside Alice and lent in to whisper in her ear.

"_The best thing is that she wont see any of this coming."_ I mentally laughed to him.

"**We are going to play a little game today Alice. You are my little slave girl and it is your job to please me. Don't talk and don't do anything without my permission."** He purred.

Oh Alice is in for some fun today. Jasper looked up to me and smiled.

"**I'll take you to a room with a bit more privacy." **I offered, hearing Emmett and Rose.

Did they just break the bed?

"**Follow me darlin."** He instructed Alice as he followed me out the door with Alice hot on his tail.

Someone is excited…. I led them to one of the rooms further down the hall and left them to their fun. Now, to find my man… I used Demetri's tracking skill to find Edward. Him and Carlisle were outside. I made myself invisible and teleported nearby.

If Edward knew I was eavesdropping he would probably be upset with me. I'm sure he'd understand the hugs from his siblings. They had missed me. It was a huge relief, I was worried that they would react badly.

"**Your regret doesn't change anything Edward. You cannot lose control with your mate. No matter how forgiving she is Edward, you must never do that to her again. If you had of known it was Bella beforehand would you have still done it?"** Carlisle asked.

God. I don't want him to make Edward feel worse than he already does! He doesn't even understand!

"**Yes I would have Carlisle."** Edward snapped, shocking his farther.

"**We had a long talk after… it happened. It was a very emotional and private thing for the two of us. Although the method was less than desirable the lesson was learnt. She knows that all I want his her safety and happiness and thanks to her ability to use Jaspers power we shared some pretty intense feelings. We are stronger now because of it."**

I was so happy I wanted to cry… Carlisle sighed.

"**She is my daughter Edward."**

"**And she is **_**my**_** mate."** Edward cut him off.

"_Do you feel that? The emotions?" _Carlisle thought.

Oh shit… I was projecting! I didn't mean to. It was just so hot to hear Edward claim me like that.

"_I don't sense Jasper nearby. He can't affect us from that far away can he?"_

"_**Bella…**_." Edward warned.

He must have worked out that it was me. He knew I was here.

"_**Tanya?" **_Edward whispered.

What? Oh no! She has been listening in. How had Edward not heard her thoughts before now? She had heard everything… Tanya quickly sprinted off towards the castle.

"**Tanya was listening. She was here the whole time. I was too worked up to notice."** He explained to Carlisle.

"**Bella love, come here."** Edward called.

I made myself visible and walked over to him. He pulled me into a tight hug and buried his nose into my hair.

"**Lets get back to our room."** Carlisle suggested.

I teleported us back into the lounge room. Emmett and Rose were still at it. I hid my smile against Edward's chest. Edward and Carlisle chuckled and Esme walked out of her room and went straight into Carlisle's arms. Esme pulled a shocked Carlisle of towards their room making Edward and I laugh.

Without hesitating I teleported us to my room, more specifically, my bed. Edward pressed down on top of me and began attacking my neck with kisses.

"**Tell me."** Edward murmured.

His kisses moved down to my collarbone and my breathing picked up.

"**Alice squealed."** I smiled.

"**As was expected. We knew she would be over the moon. I can smell her on you. Jasper and Emmett aswell."**

I nodded.

"**Jasper thought I was hurting her. Him, Emmett and myself went outside for a little face off."** I giggled.

Edward froze and I sighed. I should have expected that he would react badly to that. Instead of explaining any further I opened my mind up to him and showed him all that had happened up until he called to me over to him and Carlisle. Edward chuckled.

"**Poor Alice."** He sighed.

"**She'll never know what hit her." **I laughed.

Edward's kisses began to slow and suddenly he stood up, moving away from the bed. Why is he moving away? I watched as he unhooked his belt and placed it down on my dresser. He is teasing, he is _so_ teasing.

"**We are all alone my sweet and innocent lamb. I want you to do exactly what I say, we are going to play a game…"**

I moaned softly. I love games… Edward smirked at me and with a single finger, motioned me over to him. I was at his side in an instant. His hands slowly pealed of my clothes and his eyes roamed over my body, making me shiver with need.

"**Do you remember what I said before we went hunting?"** he asked seductively.

Like my perfect vampire memory could forget _that…_

"**You may talk freely from now until after the hunt my beautiful lamb. You should take advantage of it while you can because when we're back I am going to see just how long you can remain silent for as I have my way with you." **I repeated in a whisper.

"_**Precisely…"**_

In a flash of movement my hands were pulled out in front of me and bound together by Edward's belt. I raised an eyebrow at the beautiful man before me. He smirked and gently picked me up and placed me back down on my bed. He slowly and deliberately moved my hands above my head and paused.

His eyes told me all I needed to know. Do. Not. Move. I wondered how he could possibly think that the thin piece of leather could hold me.

"**So, what exactly happens in this game?"** I asked as Edward started kissing his way down my chest.

He chuckled softly and looked up at me.

"**Well you see love, I'm **_**very**_** hungry." **He purred.

Oh god! Please let him mean what I think he does…

**"Tell me love, what do you think I should feast on?"**

Oh god! Me! Please me! He stared into my eyes, waiting. I didn't realise that I was holding my breath until it came rushing out with my answer.

"…_**me…" **_

Edward smirked.

"**I was hoping you would say that my delicious little lamb. However I do have some rules."**

Damn, I hate rules! Please just touch me already!

"**As of right now, if you so much as utter a single sound I will stop and you will get nothing for the rest of the day."**

My mouth dropped in disbelief. He cannot be serious… Edward raised an eyebrow, daring me to speak. Fine. I snapped my mouth shut and glared at him. I can do this.

**"Also,"**

There's more?!

"**If this breaks," **he said, touching the belt that is wrapped around my wrists.

"**You will get nothing for the rest of the week."** He finished.

WHAT! That is so not fair! That is… NO… he can't… he wouldn't… I immediately stiffened my arms and swore to myself that I would not move them even an inch.

Edward smirked and leaned down to continue his kisses but quickly looked back up with what can only be described as a very evil looking grin.

"**One more thing my love. That annoying shield you have that keeps me from hearing all your dark and dirty thoughts…"**

No… no, no, no…

"**That will not be bothering me for the next twenty four hours. Is that clear?"**

**

* * *

**

Sorry for the wait guys!  
Major writers block.  
Keep up the reviews!  
And please let me know if you  
have any ideas about what to  
do with Tanya.  
What about the rest of the Volturi??

xox kel...


	16. Ch 16 Please dont leave me

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL!!  
STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST!!! I LOVE YOU!! XOX  
I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (he is soo fkn hot!)

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!!!

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER**

"**That will not be bothering me for the next twenty four hours. Is that clear?"**

* * *

Chapter 16  
(Please dont leave me)

I groaned. This is going to be hell. He'll finally know just how crazy I am and how obsessed I am with him. I might actually scare him away! Shit!

"_**Bella…"**_ Edward warned.

I reluctantly lowered my shield. Hmmm… I'll have to work something out for if Aro is near. I've never let him read me before and I'm not going to now.

"**He wont be touching you so you have nothing to worry about."** Edward mumbled against my neck.

I forgot we needed to talk about this. Edward's eyes narrowed at me.

"_I don't want to break any rules baby but Aro is like a father to me and things run a certain way here."_

He did not look happy. He had one hand holding his weight as he hovered above me as the other pinched the bridge of his nose. A signature Edward move.

"**I don't like you sitting at his feet like… like he **_**owns**_** you and you know about the touching rule."**

Ha! Really? _Him_ owning _me_? Ple-ase.

_"He knows I do what I want. I sit there because I don't like the formalities and all that crap. The only time he touches me is when I let him play with my hair and I never fully let my shield down for him."_

Edward stared at me, not persuaded. His eyes were hard and held no sympathy for the man who for fifty years has been my father and closest friend.

_"Please Edward, he is hurting because of the distance growing between us. Please don't make me give him up."_

I watched and waited. Edward's eyes slowly softened and his head dropped down against my neck. After a few seconds he began kissing my neck. That's it? No yes or no or maybe?

"_You can't just not say anything."_

His kisses moved down my chest and told me that that was exactly what he was going to do. Hmmm… This is _so_ much better than- shit! Think of something else! Edward flinched. Damn, too late.

"**WHO WAS THAT?!"** Edward roared and sat up.

I whimpered as he harshly grabbed my chin.

"_Ryan! His name is Ryan, he is no one, I just used him to get off some times." _

He is a nice guy and it was a bonus to see how much it pissed Caius off.

"_**I don't ever want to find you thinking about him again…"**_

Crap. He is pissed. Its not like he even compares to Edward and I would never go there again…

"**Damn right you wont!"** Edward growled.

Possessive Edward has come out to play, I mentally cheered. This is even better than Caius getting territorial. Edward's eyes narrowed at me and then he attacked my mouth with hard, claiming kisses. I moaned as his tongue forced open my lips and explored my mouth. Possessive Edward is so fucking hot!

"**I changed my mind about those beautiful noises you make love. No talking but I want to hear how good I make you feel. **_**How good only I can make you feel…"**_

Mmm… _so good_. His hand travelled up my skirt and he began rubbing my inner thigh, teasing…

"_Please Edward. Please don't tease me, it's been too long, I can't wait any longer."_ I begged.

Edward groaned and grinded his hips against my leg. Fuck! He is so hard. Why is he teasing? He wants it just as much. I _need_ him!

"**It is so hard to say no when you beg my sweet, sweet little lamb."** Edward panted.

"**Every inch of me is screaming with the need to be buried deep inside you but I'm not ready to give in just yet. I am going to tease you to the point of orgasm without even touching you in the place you so desperately need it."**

I groaned and sobbed.

"**Get rid of our clothes love."**

"**Now!"** he snapped when I didn't react.

I removed all our clothes and tried pleading with him.

"_Please my beautiful lion, please! I am already there. Just your words have me hanging on the precipice. Please baby, please!"_

Edward ignored my pleas and moved in to suck on my nipple. My whole body was just one big mess of need. Every nerve ending was on fire and Edward's cold lips on me were excruciating in the very best way. Cool hands skimmed over my hips and up my sides.

My body cheered as Edward moved in position between my legs but frustration set in when he started rubbing his length against me teasingly. If I time it right and lift my hips at just as he's-

"**No."**

Damn it! Where's that stupid shield when I need it? Oh, I know, it's been banished for twenty-four hours by the big bad lion. Said lion chuckled, his lips still attached to my nipple, sending glorious vibrations through my body. Look at that beautiful, sexy hair. I just want to grab it and- fuck! I can't move my hands! This is not fair!

Edward laughed again and bit down hard on my nipple and then moved on to the other one. My mind is officially goo. Even a vampire mind can't keep up with this much of a sensory overload.

"_Edward. I can't… I don't… Please… what's happening? I don't… understand…" _

Am I hyperventilating? Is that possible? I felt the most beautiful thing then. Edward sliding in, burring himself inside of me and I cried out.

"_EDWAAAAARRRD!!!!"_

I felt myself clenching around Edward, trying to hold him in as he continued to thrust hard in and out of me. I couldn't control the sobbing coming from my lips. Edward kissed me softly on my head, never breaking his rhythm and spoke in between thrusts.

"**That… was… the… most… amazing… thing… I've… ever… Argh… fuck… I'm… Aaaaahhhhh!!! **_**BELLA**_**!"**

He ripped the belt from my wrists and I desperately clung to him as he came violently inside me. After several minutes of heavy breathing I felt his hand try to pry mine from his neck. I panicked and held him tighter. Edward rolled to the side and wrapped his arms around me.

I can't lose him again. I couldn't live through that happening again, it would kill me.

"**Don't ever leave me, please don't leave me."**

His arms squeezed tighter.

"**Shhh… love it is ok. I am here and I'm not going anywhere. I told you love, nothing, not even you could make me leave you this time. I wouldn't survive it either. You are my world Bella…"**

We laid in each other's arms for a while just needing to be together. Every time my insecurities would start to creep in Edward would squeeze me tightly against him and tell me that I was wrong and that he loved me more than anything.

I know that he loves me, I can feel it but that still doesn't help me understand why he chose me. I know that I am a lot prettier now that I'm a vampire but there are much better looking woman out there. He could have any of them.

"_**Bella…"**_ Edward growled and I rolled my eyes.

Stupid mind-reading gift! Edward quickly rolled on top of me and looked down fiercely at me. The things that look does to me…

"**You are the most amazing, beautiful, sexy, loving and completely perfect creature to ever exist… and you're all mine." **He smirked.

"**Say it Bella. Say your mine."** He demanded.

Damn, that is so hot.

"_I'm yours Edward. Always…"_

Edward purred contently with a smile on his face He lips brushed against mine lightly before he then proceeded to kiss every inch of my face. I giggled and tried to push him away. He laughed happily then moved his way along my chin to that sweet spot just below my ear.

Edward's head snapped up when he felt the tingle in the back of my mind.

"**That feels weird…"** he commented.

I nodded my head.

"_You get used to it. Can you tell who it is?"_ I thought to him.

He thought for a moment and then shook his head. I figured that he would be able to pick up the tenor of each mind, being a mind reader.

"_Hello Aro."_

"_How are you feeling today my sweet child? Well, I hope."_ He asked.

Hmmm… he sounds weird.

"_I am Aro, very much so."_ I replied while smiling happily at Edward.

He brushed his hand against my cheek and I leaned into his touch. Nothing could ever compare to the wonderful feeling his touch brings to me.

"_I am happy to hear that dear. I just wanted to let you know that I'll be speaking with the Denali's about the wolves in a short time. In order to give them our answer I need some more information. I'd like to see you in my office when you're ready."_

I wonder if he has spoken to Tanya at all. Stupid bitch. I felt Edward flinch at my thoughts. What was that about?

"_Two minutes Aro."_ I replied.

"_Thankyou dear."_

Edward put his full weight down on me and held me tight. He is so not letting me go. I sighed.

"_I have to talk to Aro baby. Maybe you should go to your family, you haven't spent very much time with them lately."_

He shook his head and mumbled against my shoulder.

"**I want to spend time with you."**

I smiled at his childish whine. It was so cute. I loved that he needed me as much as I needed him, I never want to let go but I knew we couldn't stay like this forever.

"_Please let me up baby. I have work to do. Then maybe we could go to your meadow."_ I suggested.

I missed Edward's meadow, so full of magic, of memories… I miss forks…

"_**Our**_** meadow."** Edward corrected.

I hummed in response. Aro can wait. We laid there for several minutes, Edward was purring as I played with his hair. A knock on the door brought us out of our little bubble of contentment.

"**Get up! Get dressed! We've got a big day ahead of us! And there will be no having sex in the meadow today. Do that on your own time! My best friend and I are going shopping today! Get up, get up, get up!"**

Edward and I both groaned and pulled each other tighter. Why did I give that evil pixie back her visions? Wait… sex in the meadow? She wouldn't have seen that unless someone had specifically decided to do it… and it wasn't me… Edward? I pulled back and raised an eyebrow.

"**Is it really that much of a surprise love? I always want you and I've wanted to take you in our meadow since I first laid eyes on you." **Edward spoke softly as his brushed the hair from my face.

"_I have to speak with Aro before anything else Alice."_ I informed her.

Edward reluctantly got up and pulled me up with him. I put Edward in a simple pair of jeans with a white t-shirt and an open light blue shirt over the top. I dressed myself in a light blue fitted sundress. It hugged my body and flared out at the hips, ending just above my knees.

"**I'll get the girls ready Bella. You two would have messed up all my plans by running off to that meadow!" **Alice called before she left.

I smiled at Edward and did a slow spin, waiting for his opinion. He looked at me with a smirk and a twinkle in his eyes.

"**You looking ravishing my beautiful little lamb. I'm having second thoughts about letting you leave this room."** He said, grabbing me around the waist then attacking my throat with kisses.

I could stay just like this for a millennia. There are plenty of other positions I would love to be in for even longer too. Edward growled and lifted me up. Wrapped my legs around his waist, as I was push back against the wall.

"_God, you feel so good…"_

Edward started nipping lightly now and my legs began to tremble. One of his hands was holding me up and his other moved in between my thighs. He started biting hard now and I was panting like crazy.

"_Oh god… baby… bite me… please…"_

I need it so bad, I'm so close. Edward's hand brushed over my clit making me gasp and moan at the same time. I clawed at Edward's back. I needed him closer. I needed him inside me. His lips pressed to my neck again and I knew it would only take one more bite.

I cried out in desperation as Edward put my feet down on the ground and stepped back. I literally fell to my knees. I had been _so_ close. Why did he stop? Did I do something wrong? I sobbed as Edward pulled me up to my feet.

"**I love you and I want you, never doubt that love. I promise you that the very second I get you to myself again I will be making you scream out my name as I fuck you into oblivion."**

Oh god…

* * *

Is it hot in here or is it just me?  
Denali's up next. Any ideas for me?

xox kel...


	17. Ch 17 A gift for Aro

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL!!  
STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST!!! I LOVE YOU!! XOX  
I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (he is soo fkn hot!)

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!!!

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER**

"**I love you and I want you, never doubt that love. I promise you that the very second I get you to myself again I will be making you scream out my name as I fuck you into oblivion."**

Oh god…

* * *

Chapter 17  
(A gift for Aro)

"_Edward Cullen that is not fair!"_ I scolded, completely sobered by his comment.

He smirked at me and slipped his hand under my dress. I gasped as he ripped my panties off. He smelt the torn material then tucked it in his pocket with a big smile on his face.

"**When did I ever say I'd play fair?"** he teased and gave me a soft kiss on my head then left the room.

Damn cocky, sneaky… sexy… piece of… _argh_! I heard Edward's chuckle from down the hall and stuck my tongue out at the door. What did I ever do to deserve this? I huffed and brushed off my clothes.

"_Just using what I can to insure you're back in my arms as soon as inhumanly possible love._"

Whatever. I took a minute to make myself presentable again; raised my shield, fixed my hair and then teleported to Aro's office. Aro looked up at me from his papers and smiled.

"**Hello dear."**

"**How have you been Aro?" **I greeted.

Operation 'Cheer up Aro' starts now.

"**Been better my sweet child. How bout we get started on this Denali business now? I know the sooner they leave the happier you'll be."** He teased knowingly.

Stupid Tanya. Why did she have to have her eye on my man!

"**I didn't mean to cause trouble Aro. The situation has been very trying." **

He nodded and motioned for me to sit down. I shifted slightly in the chair opposite Aro feeling quite exposed with no underwear on.

"**So tell me about this Laurent character. And Victoria too. I never got to hear your story."**

I sighed.

"**I can't tell you anything you don't know already Aro. I have not forgotten that you read Carlisle's mind, you know what happened with James's coven."**

Aro chuckled softly.

"**I do suppose you're right there child. Last that Carlisle heard Laurent was vegetarian, I'm confused with the story from the wolves and why they acted so hastily in killing him."**

I could tell that he was unsure of the story Jacob had given. He is assuming that they've lied. Jacob wouldn't lie to me.

"**Jacob and I were friends as little kids, our fathers were best friends. I never explained my turning to you so I don't expect you to understand. Edward took me out into the forest near my house one day after my eighteenth birthday. He told me that his family was moving on and that he didn't want me to go with them. He told me that he no longer loved me and then left."**

Aro swiftly moved beside me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"**I'm sorry dear."** He said sympathetically.

"**He was lying of course, I didn't know that until now. I ran after him in desperation. I never found him obviously; he was long gone before I had even blinked. After several hours I passed out and when I woke up Victoria was there. She tortured me for a long time, her reasoning was that Edward had taken her mate so she was returning the favour. She didn't know that he had left me."**

I was sniffling now. It was hard to relive. I had enough sense about me to make it rain outside. Aro gave me a slight squeeze, asking me to continue.

"**Victoria had crossed the wolves border at some point and Jacob had caught her scent. She was so focused on me that she never even saw him coming. Jacob came to help me once she was dead and recognised me immediately. He couldn't bring himself to destroy me and was quite relieved when I didn't go all newborn and try to kill him."**

I chuckled at that and Aro smiled down at me.

"**I am quite proud that you controlled yourself but may I ask how? You were confronted by a werewolf, when you were only minutes old. How did you fight against your instincts?" **

Truth be told I don't really know why I was different to a normal newborn. Any normal newborn would have killed Jacob but not me.

"**He was my friend. I would never have forgiven myself if I had hurt him. He took me hunting right away so that helped with the bloodlust and once I had my head straight I was in complete control."**

"**Amazing…"**Aro beamed.

"**For someone who follows their heart instead of their head, someone who relies so completely on their feelings, it is unfathomable that you are not ruled by your instincts."**

I sighed.

"_You love so easily and so fiercely. You see the best in everyone, even when they cant see it themselves."_

I rolled my eyes at Edward's input, receiving a raised eyebrow from Aro. Will he always be listening in to my conversations?

"**What are you going to say to the Denali's?"** I questioned.

He smiled at me, chuckled softly as he moved back behind his desk.

"**I'll tell them that unknowingly or not he had entered restricted territory and in doing so forfeited his life."**

Huh. That sounds so uncaring but I'm sure Laurent's intentions for me would have involved a painful death. As if reading my mind Aro explained himself.

"**He was after **_**you**_** my precious child, I hold no sympathy for him or remorse for his death."**

I could hear Edward humming his agreement in my mind.

"**When will we be gathering father?"**

A big smirk appeared on Aro's face. Something was up…

"**Whenever our princess is ready for us."** He said in a sickly sweet tone.

PRINCESS?! I have to talk to Eleazar! Find out what he's heard. I narrowed my gaze on Aro and he chuckled.

"_**Aro…"**_

"**Oh hush child. I'm just playing…"** he laughed, waving his hand.

"_For the most part."_

I growled at Aro as he smiled and quickly slipped from the room. He better not. Maybe I need to leave for a while. That might-

"_LEAVE?!"_ Edward cried out and in a second he broke through the door and his strong arms wrapped tightly around my shoulders.

He's body was shaking slightly as he breathed deeply with his face against my neck.

"**Shhh… its ok baby. I'm here. I'm yours. I'm never leaving you. Shhh…" **I crooned and stroked his hair.

I dropped my shield and Edward pulled me closer. After several long minutes he had finally calmed down. Thank god. I was scared for a while there.

"**I'm sorry. You said you were going to leave. I didn't know… I would have… **_**I can't lose you!"**_

He took one more deep breath and pulled back to look in my eyes. A nervous laugh escaped me and I ran my hand across his check.

"**You silly, silly lion…"**

His brow creased in confusion, the fear still plain in his eyes.

"**You think I would leave without taking you with me?"** I asked with a soft smile.

The most beautiful smile spread over his face then and love sparkled in his eyes making me almost forget my own name.

"**You couldn't possibly think that you'd be able to get rid of me now that I've got you back. You're mine. It's you and me forever now**."

His lips crushed against mine and I grabbed his hair holding him to me. I moaned as he forced his tongue in my mouth and pressed me up against a wall. I knew we'd have to stop before we lost control, the brothers would be waiting.

Edward growled and shook his head without taking his lips from mine. I sighed.

"_I love you so much my beautiful lion but we need to stop."_

His hands quickly moved to my clothed breasts and he palmed them roughly, making me moan into his mouth. Ah! This is how he wants to play then? I wont be angering the others today. The wrath of Alice is still something I fear, if nothing else anymore.

Edward flinched and I smiled. She would have his arse if she were here. I tried to calm Edward down with Jaspers powers but I felt him fighting me and he shoved me harder against the wall. I groaned and tried a different tactic.

"_EDWARD STOP I CANT BREATHE!"_

He gasped and jumped back so fast that he ended up smashing Aro's desk. I couldn't help but laugh my arse off. Edward looked around and I knew the exact millisecond that he realised what had happened. He's eyes snapped to mine and narrowed.

Oh oh…

"**Oh oh, indeed."** He growled.

Fuck I need him. I sighed and moved in front of him then dropped in my knees. His growls eventually died down and I felt his hand rest on the top of my head. I wanted so bad to read his thoughts. It was fun at the time and we really do need to go but I couldn't help but feel that I've disappointed him. Best not to read him, don't want to piss him off more.

"**Smart move."**

Oh shit. Forgot about him reading my mind.

"**Get up. Follow me."** He ordered.

I silently did as I was told. Where were we going? I saw Demetri walking towards us and smiled at him.

"_Eyes down."_ Edward snapped.

I felt D's curiosity and worry as we passed. Edward led us to his room and I used my telekinesis to open the door for him.

"**Carlisle, Esme."** Edward called to the empty room.

"_Sit."_

I quickly moved to the couch and sat down. What are we doing?

"**Son?"**Carlisle spoke as he walked out of his room with his arm around Esme.

"**I need a favour."**

I could feel Edward's eyes burning into the back of my head. Carlisle sighed.

"**I wont ask what happened. What do you need?"**

"**I need you two to find me a very special desk. A gift for Aro from me. I assume you can find something fitting."**

Carlisle chuckled.

"**Oh Edward. He loved that desk…"**

Edward scoffed.

"**Well he can blame is daughter when he finds it in pieces."**

I had to hold back my smile, remembering Edward's face as he jumped away from me. I quickly realized that he was glaring at me and okked to the floor, avoiding his gaze. Carlisle and Esme were searching away on their laptop while I sat obediently on the couch, not moving or making a sound.

"**Bella and I are going to the thrown room now guys. Aro will be talking to the Denali's. Do you want to be there?"** Edward asked.

"**Definitely. Assuming Aro permits us."** Carlisle responded smoothly.

I opened up to Aro as Edward explained to Carlisle what Aro had said to me earlier.

"Aro_?"_

"_Yes my sweet child? Are you ready?"_ he questioned.

"_Yes. Carlisle, Esme and Edward wish to be there. Is that ok?"_

"_Of course child. Bring them."_

Edward stood up, having heard my conversation and moved over to me. I took his outstretched hand and sighed in relief. His touch was always such a comfort.

"_Teleport?"_ I asked.

He leaned in and placed a sweet kiss on my forehead.

"**Yes love."** He smiled.

The feelings I get just from that one word coming out of Edward's mouth. I felt like I was glowing on the inside. The change in me from just seconds ago I doubt could be seen outwardly but Edward would know. I closed my eyes and smiled as I teleported us to the thrown room.

I took in the room. Everyone was just arriving. Oh no! What do I do? Where do I stand? Will Aro want me to speak at all? I felt Edward's hand slip into mine and give it a small squeeze.

"_It is ok love. Go sit with Aro."_

I stared at Edward with uncertainty. Really? I thought he couldn't handle me sitting up there. Even without using Jasper's powers I could feel the tension rolling of Edward. I'll stay here… he needs me to. I turned to Aro and caught him watching me with a frown.

I sighed and gave him a slight shake of my head.

"_Go." _Edward urged, seeing and probably hearing Aro's displeasure.

I held his hand tighter and moved closer against him, letting him know I was staying with him. Edward's grip on my hand became almost painful trying to get my attention. I looked straight into his eyes.

I could tell he was wearing a blank mask of emotions. He doesn't want me up there.

"_I am not asking Bella. Go."_

Oh… I reluctantly let go of his hand and move up next to Aro. I would have stayed with him, Aro would have understood.

"_Your place is here with us child."_Aro thought to me bitterly.

My_ place_… is with Edward. I took a deep breath to try and calm myself. I don't want to be here. I want to be with Edward. Calm down Bella. Head in the game.

A blanket of calm settled over me and I slumped down against Aro's chair. Did I do that? I noticed everyone in the room sigh at the exact same time. I almost laughed, I must have projected calming waves in trying to settle myself. Huh.

I felt Aro's hand touch my shield and narrowed my eyes but otherwise didn't react. Looking up at his sad face I explained.

"_Not this time Aro. My mental block is down, I won't be lowering my physical shield too."_

Aro looked at me appearing deep in thought. I heard a quiet rumbling and looked around the room only to find Edward glaring at Aro.

"_Edward?"_ I questioned.

Just then the Denali's came through the door. _Show time._

_

* * *

_

I'm sorry guys. I know i haven't updated  
in forever. I just haven't been able to get into  
my writting lately.

I broke up with my boyfriend of five years and  
just haven't been able to get in the right  
state of mind for my stories.

It's hard but i am trying not to make you guys wait.  
No way are my stories dicontinued tho.  
I'd never give up on them

Hope you enjoy!

xox kel...


End file.
